The Wrong Man
by Kathleen Russell
Summary: Women are dropping like flies. A cunning murderer is loose and no one is safe.
1. In The Beginning

Use idea of Toby of a young retarded man who is befriended by kitty then accused of brutally raping and beating her, by her, y

**Gunsmoke**

**The Wrong Man**

**Chapter 1**

As usual, all rights belong to CBS. These characters, with the exception of a few, were created by the TPTB. I am just borrowing them for a spell and will return them. However, I will be back this way again, to borrow them many more times over. Once again, this story is filled with angst and other things, I hope that it will keep everyone on the edge. Or not.

KR

It was a cold blustery day, February 2nd, and Anna Thompson wished she had moved anywhere other than Culbertson Nebraska with her mother and father so many years ago. She never really learned to get used to the extremely cold winters out in the mid-west. She would prefer to be back in her childhood home in sunny and warm California. But there was work to be done, and she had to stop daydreaming about the warmth and sunshine of California. It was well before five in the morning as she made her way down the dark streets heading back to her Dress shop. She had to finish Mrs. Bigley's dress today for the Barn dance tomorrow evening and Bessie Peese's dress was in need of a few alterations as well as Mona's and Tara Lindley. She had so much work to do, and so little time in which to do it. Her only saving grace was the fact that she was widowed and had no children she had to tend to before work. Her father and mother, still alive and fit as a fiddle, both, took care of the farm while she worked to keep things going. It wasn't as though she minded working in her own dress shop, she just wanted the spring to show itself and the warmth to seep into her bones and get rid of the chill. Walking down the boardwalk, she thought she had heard a subtle pair of footsteps behind her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the key to her shop and began to pick up speed a bit. She quickly unlocked the door, and turned to lock it behind her. The footsteps continued past the shop. Breathing a sigh of relief, she used the early morning light to find her way over to the lantern; which sat on the table beside the dress she was working on. As she reached for the stick matches which sat in the metal cup beside the lantern, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. There was nothing but blackness that surrounded her now. Her body seemed to be falling into an abyss.

The news spread like wildfire through the little town of Culbertson Nebraska. The morning came with a rude awakening and the body of Anna Thompson had been found by one of her clients, Mrs. Oliver Bigley. This murder would be the first of it's kind in this tiny little quaint town, the first, but not the last.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

As Kitty sat at the table working on her books, Doc sat across from her, reading the Gazette, a local newspaper which carried the tales from all over the nation. Mr. Billings ran the Gazette and with the help of many friends across this great big country, added not only local news, but news of other states and even from across the sea in Europe. Mr. Billings' wife, Nora liked to keep up on the latest fashions in Europe and her sister Elsie who now resided in England with her husband Lord Devereaux, often sent her sister information on such fashions. The latest parcel to reach him was a handful of clippings about the Nebraska murders. Six women, thus far had been savagely murdered. He had taken the clippings and placed them in chronological order and then reprinted the information in a tale a horror and gruesome details, writing this one himself. He had a flare for writing and the more gruesome, the more he preferred it.

Doc read the front page; which held a sketch of the latest victim in as string of murders that were no closer to being solved then they had been almost four months ago, when the first one occurred. His brow furrowed and Kitty heard as soft snort come from his throat which she recognized to be one of disgust. "Horrible, just horrible." Doc said as Kitty looked up at him.

"What's horrible, Doc?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Those poor women in Nebraska Territory." He said scratching his chin and continuing to read.

Now Kitty was even more curious. She set down her pen and looked at him, waiting for a few seconds. "What about the women in Nebraska, Doc?" She said lifting her coffee cup to her lips and taking a deep sip.

"It says here that six women had been brutally, murdered in the last four months. They haven't been able to determine who the culprit is…" He stopped reading out loud to her as the information before him, was more than he wanted Kitty to hear. Kitty knew that something was amiss; he started to fold the paper back up.

"What else does it say, Doc?" She asked looking at him with those beautiful blue innocent eyes.

He didn't have the guts to tell her about the brutality of these murders, he would rather someone else do it. "Oh, nothing much!" He said setting the paper on the table, beneath his hand. Kitty was not buying it. She knew him too well and this story had bothered the good Doctor right down to his very soul.

"Doc, let me see that article." She said reaching for it.

"No, it's boring and complicated, you don't want to read it." He said as he started to pull the paper away from her.

"Come on, Curly, I'm a big girl." She said pulling the paper from his hand. He watched helplessly as she began to open the paper. "Kitty, please, you really don't want to read that."

Kitty saw genuine concern in his eyes for her, but she felt the curiosity inside and she wanted to know what he was hiding from her. Reading the paper, she found where Doc had left off and read out loud. "Each victim was brutally raped then strangled to death and left…….Oh my God." She said in a strangled whisper.

"Sam, bring me a whiskey!" Doc yelled to him as he slid from his chair to kneel beside Kitty who immediately turned pale from what she had read. Sam placed the whiskey on the table beside Doc and Doc handed it to Kitty as Sam went to the other side of her to kneel beside her. Doc held her trembling hands with his own as she slowly brought the whiskey to her lips.

"Doc, how could someone do that to another living being?" She asked in a soft voice as she set the paper down on the table.

"I don't know, Honey. I don't know." Doc said holding the usually strong Redhead's hand. But he understood what she was feeling. They have never been exposed to this kind of violence. Yes, the west was still wild to him and to her, but to consciously commit this kind of a crime, it just wasn't something they had experienced before.

"What kind of animal would do something like that?" She said staring at the paper on the table.

"Are you alright, Miss Kitty?" Sam said as he continued to kneel beside her.

"I will be, Sam." She looked at Doc who still held her hand. "I should have left well enough alone, huh, Curly." She said sadly as she tried to get the picture that had been painted in her mind by what she had read.

"You just relax, honey." He said as he got up off of his knee and motioned Sam towards the bar. "I'm gonna get a fresh pot of coffee." He said taking the newspaper in his hand and going over to the bar.

Sam walked behind the bar to get the fresh pot from beneath the counter. "I've got a fresh one already brewed, Doc."

"Good, good, Sam, I'll take it over. You do me a favor and discard this paper. It's too much for any woman to read. That Billings', sometimes he goes too far." He said handing the paper to Sam who immediately threw it in the bin.

Doc picked up the pot of coffee and headed back over to Kitty. Matt and Festus had been out making their early morning rounds and stopped at the saloon for a cup of coffee before returning to the office. When Matt saw Kitty sitting there, Doc holding her hand again and her face was still paled by what she had read, he felt his heart lurch in his chest. He rushed to her side as did Festus and they surrounded her.

"Everything alright in here?" Matt said trying to not act too concerned for Kitty. He didn't want to make things too obvious, but it didn't matter, there wasn't a man in Dodge that didn't know how the big Marshal felt about the beautiful redhead.

"Yes, everything's fine. Kitty just got upset over something she read, is all." Doc said smiling at her.

"You mean about that thar lady killer in Nebraski?" Festus asked as he stood beside Matt who sat down on Kitty's right.

"Yes. I guess you read it this morning too?" Doc asked Matt knowing full well that Festus could not read.

"Actually, I got a dispatch from Washington on it. They have no description, no clues as to who would do such a thing." Matt said looking over at Kitty, and realizing she was still pale. "Are you alright, Kitty?" He said gently taking her hands in his.

"Yes, Cowboy, I'm fine." She said drinking down the last of the whiskey. "I'll be just fine. Why don't you and Festus join Doc and I for a cup of coffee?" She said looking into his concerned blue eyes. She knew that he needed to make sure she was okay and the only way to do the without others thinking anything of it, was to have a cup of coffee and sit and chat.

"Well, I guess that would be okay. I can always spare a minute or two for a beautiful redhead." He said taking the last two cups from the tray and turning them right side up. Kitty took the coffee pot and began to pour the coffee for the two men. Festus took a seat across from her. She didn't notice him watching her as well, but he too, was concerned for her. He noticed a slight tremor in her hand as she handed him the coffee cup and saucer. But he said nothing, instead, he gently reached over and took the cup. He pretended that nothing was wrong and she smiled that alluring smile that told him thank you.

TBC

There really isn't much yet in this chapter, but please bear with me. It will get more exciting, I promise.

**KR**


	2. Voyeur

Use idea of Toby of a young retarded man who is befriended by kitty then accused of brutally raping and beating her, by her, y

**Gunsmoke**

**The Wrong Man**

**Chapter 2**

Okay, we're gonna start this chapter off with a little gratuitous sex. Well, not so much gratuitous, very much needed and well deserved. But the mystery will unfold itself in due time. I just gotta do this, you know me, gotta have my Matt and Kitty. Also, sorry to have taken so long, but work is getting in my way. I've put in quite a few hours of late and missed writing. No more OT for me. I need my Gunsmoke!

KR

The afternoon had moved along quickly enough. But no matter what she found herself doing, she found herself wanting to go to her room and finish reading the newspaper she had retrieved from the trash bin when Sam and Doc were not around. She had quickly taken the paper and placed it in her pocket after she folded once more. When she had gone upstairs to freshen up, she placed the paper on her vanity. The whole story just scared her, but she had a need to read more and find out if there had been any clues left behind. Usually, she'd leave the law to Matt, but this story so intrigued her and terrified her at the same time, she couldn't help but need to read more about it. She'd have to talk to Mr. Billings later, in a day or so and see if there was more information on this killer. But for now, she would join her friends downstairs, right before she closed the saloon and have one last drink with a certain tall, handsome man. As she stood at the top of the steps, she looked down, just in time to see the batwing doors opened up and the very same tall, handsome man she had been thinking of moments ago, stood there looking up at his ladylove, who watched him enter the saloon. It was a common thing to see the Marshal in there just before closing. He was making his rounds through Dodge and the Long Branch was his last stop before returning to the office. But not tonight; he would not be returning to the office. Newly and Festus were at the office, if there were any problems, both men knew that he would be with his woman tonight. Smiling at him, she began to descend the stairs as he approached the bottom stair. Matt couldn't imagine any woman being more beautiful, more womanly, nor more powerful than his beautiful redhead. He wanted to wrap his huge hands around her tiny waist, lay her on the bed and peel away her clothing, then gently hover over her and kiss every freckle that covered her delicate form. As he smiled, his cheeks flamed red, and Kitty knew in an instant that Matt was in need of some tender loving care. Or not! She smiled at him and he realized that his face must be betraying him. Usually it was something else that betrayed him, but the look of pure lust on his face told her she was in for a wild night of loving. Stepping down, till she stood face to face with her man, she gasped slightly as the desire already burning in his dark blue eyes. "Care for a drink, Matt?" She said trying to cool the situation down a bit.

"I care for a good many things, Kitty." He said leaning into her slightly and speaking so only she could here him. "But a drink, is not on my list of things to do." He said smiling softly at her.

"Well, Marshal, let me get us a cool drink anyway, then we'll see about getting this Saloon closed down and taking care of a few of the items on your list." Kitty said as Matt gently took her arm and lead her over to the bar, where Sam stood talking to Doc. Doc and Sam had been around Matt and Kitty long enough to know that they wanted to be alone. The loving looks they gave each other were not missed by Doc or Sam and Sam knew that it was late and time to clean up. And from the looks the Marshal and Miss Kitty were giving each other, it bess be a quick clean up. He watched as they sat down at the back table and took two whiskeys over to them, then he and Doc began to show the other patrons to the door. The whole time Matt and Kitty sat talking quietly, not even noticing the bar was clearing out until both Sam and Doc told them goodnight.

"Good night, Matt! Good night Kitty." Doc said from the door way with Sam beside him. Kitty smiled warmly at Doc and Sam as they left the saloon, pulling the doors closed as they left. Getting up from his seat, Matt went over and gently locked the door, then pushed both metal bars in place on top, securing the door more. Kitty smiled as she stood up and headed for the stairs, waiting at the bottom step for Matt. As he approached her, she stepped up two steps and stood on the edge. Matt's strong arms encircled her tiny waist as he pulled her soft form against his hard chest. Kitty's arms slowly and seductively slid up his strong biceps, over the massive shoulders and around his strong neck as her mouth closed in on his. The moment her sweet lips touched his, he was gone. He knew that anything that that beautiful redheaded wanted, she would be getting tonight. No matter what anyone may think, she was _his_ undoing. Pushing her back slightly to catch his already ragged breath, Matt smiled up at the beautiful redhead whose eyes glistened with mischief. Suddenly in a move that surprised her, he bent down slightly and threw the redhead Jane over his strong shoulder. "Matt!" She squealed in delight as he took the steps two at a time even with her slight form in his arms. "Matt…Matt, put me down, you overgrown ape." She yelled at him as she laughed at his eagerness. Within minutes, she found herself in her room, pressed against the now closed door, and his mouth devouring hers. Her hands were everywhere, trying to feel the straining muscles of his arms and shoulders, as he desperately worked the front buttons of her top. His big hands fumbled with the tiny buttons, but he forced calm into his mind, to get to her warm breast that his hands were itching to hold and caress. When he had finally relieved her of her satiny blouse, she had unbuttoned her skirt and slid the skirt and slips to the floor. Now she stood before him, wearing her corset and under-garments, her garters, stockings and slight heels.

"God! You're beautiful woman." He claimed as he moved to press her back into the door, but Kitty took a step to the side and out of his reach. She turned to look at the man, who frowned in need. Smiling, she began to untie the front strings of her corset and he just watched. She was pulling the laces free, inch by glorious inch of flesh was being revealed to the big man, and his mouth watered to taste her skin. It seemed like an eternity until she stood in front of him, now only clad in the pair of French panties she had ordered long ago and her stockings. Matt knelt down in front of Kitty and began to help remove her stockings, then the tiny panties, of which he had never seen the likes of before, until she was completely naked and he knelt there staring at the prize he so badly wanted to possess. Smiling at the copper curls, he placed a warm loving kiss right above the hair line, then moved his mouth up to kiss her navel, and up further still to lick the freckled covered skin between her breast, just before helping himself to a generous taste of his favorite dessert. His talented tongue swirled around the stiff peak eliciting a soft whimper from the possessor. This made his smile.

"Oh God, Matt please!" She whimpered, her hands sliding into his hair attempting to guide him back up her body, to her hungry mouth. His mouth followed suit, and slid from one breast to the other, lavishing it with equal attention until he was satisfied, then slid over the top swell of her breast, to the hollow of her throat up along her jaw and to her slightly swollen lips, where he tasted the sweet nectar that had captured his soul so long ago. Kitty moaned into his mouth as she felt him press her into the soft mattress of her bed. His shirt had long since disappeared and his britches were down over his hips. Kitty used her hands to push his britches and long underwear down his taunt derriere and slightly down his thighs, until she could hook her feet in the side of the offending garments and push them further down from his body so she could have access to him. Matt moved deeply within her, without warning and she gasped at the intensity of their joining. One hand caressed his taunt buttock, while the other was wrapped around his shoulder, holding on as his moves became more forceful and erotic. Neither one of them

were aware of the long figure, hanging on, precariously to the trellis, watching them. He watched as her long slender legs wrapped around the man's waist.

Looking down into the street, he assured himself that from his perch, he would not be seen by someone below, nor by the couple engaging in fornication in the room. He watched with great interest, as though her were studying the art of making love. He watched as the big man's tanned hips moved back and forth with practiced ease. The woman, a striking beauty with red-hair, pale skin that looked to be sprinkled with freckles, was also moving her hips against the man. By the way the moved, the stranger could tell that they were lovers and had been lovers for many years. They knew each other's body well, so well, that their movements seemed as if they were synchronized. He watched as the woman thrust her head back, her breast forward and she cried out. The man moved harder and faster until he had followed her with an almost agonized cry, before collapsing on top of the woman's warm, soft body. He was so enthralled by their love-making, he hadn't even noticed the action of his own hand until he gasped silently, allowing his release to come, without a so much as a noise from him.

"Ummm, Matt." She moaned as he nipped and licked her neck. Matt gently looked into the dark blue eyes of his lover and lovingly kissed her on the nose. "I think we need to bathe before bed." She said wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Matt pulled the two of them off of the bed and kissing her, he headed for the dressing room where he knew the big tub would be filled with fresh water, though it would no longer be hot, cool was good and in this early summer heat, cool was very good.

Matt sat in the cool tub, leaning back with Kitty sitting in front of him, laying back against his hard chest. The cool water eased the heat of the night a bit, but there was another heat that kept igniting, one she didn't want to cool off with water. Matt looked down into the cool clear water. He watched as her breast slowly moved up and down with the gentleness of her breathing. He smiled, noticing that her hand was gently massaging the inside of her own thigh. He knew that tonight was going to be a night of very little sleep, but he didn't care. He loved the woman more than his own life. Slowly she closed her eyes as his hand joined hers, massaging the soft skin of her inner thigh.

He was more than willing to tend to her needs, because that's what lovers do, she had told him so long ago, when he was in desperate need of her on one hot July night some years ago. As the memory of how she had knelt before him, out there on the prairie, as the moon shone brightly in the night sky, he could still feel the wet heat of her mouth on his burning member. His hand gently slid up to the sacred juncture, which held him captive over the years, and his fingers gently caressed her womanhood. Gasping deeply, she threw her head back against his naked chest as his talented fingers tortured her already sensitive body. "Oh, Matt, pleaaase!" She gasped out as he continued to love her with his hand. His other hand wrapped around her other thigh, pulling her thigh up against her chest, opening her more to his working fingers. He felt her body quivering around him, her inner muscles tightly gripping at his fingers. Matt moved so quickly, she didn't realize until he had her leaning over the side of the tub, her upper body laying on the chair which sat right against the side of the tub. He moved hard and fast into her waiting warmth and again they made love, hard and passionate. She cried out as her orgasm slammed into her and Matt's slammed into him. Both crying out in unison, releasing the love and passion they held for one another. Kitty lay on the seat of the chair, her face on the seat, her hands still gripping the sides of the chair, as she gasped for air, attempting to slow her breathing. Matt could feel her body trying to come down from that last session. Gently, he moved off of her and stood up. He carefully placed his hands on her tiny waist and pulled Kitty up on her feet, which were a bit shaky, but she managed to keep upright. Taking a towel, he wrapped one around his waist, then took another one and wrapped it around her shoulders. He then lifted her out of the tub and began to rub her back and dry her vigorously. This was his favorite part of bathing with her. He loved taking care of her. She was his woman, his lover and he would do anything for her, just as she would go to great lengths to please him and help him. Kitty wrapped her arms around his big chest and lay her face in the soft wet downy hair of his chest. He could feel that she was tired; it was time to put her to bed and climb in behind her. She knew that he would be gone before the sun hit the sky, but for a few hours, he'd hold her and let her enjoy their time together and for a few minutes, she could pretend that they were a public couple, that the world knew their secret, that they loved each other.

The lone figure made his way out of the shadow, unnoticed due to the late hour, he scurried out of sight off of the main street and back into the darkness across the street and down the back alley. What he had seen was burned into his mind. She was pure beauty in motion and he had to admire the man that lay with her. Perhaps he had made a good choice after all. Nebraska was a big state, but Kansas held much more. The women here were ripe for the picking. Smiling, as impure thoughts of violence entered his mind, he moved along the back of Dodge, quietly learning his way around the town. He already knew the back entrances to most of the business, and all were locked and secured. He knew where the drunks usually slept off their whiskey-induced slumber. 'Yes, Dodge would be a new challenge. Perhaps just a little more adventurous here.' He thought to himself slipping out of town He would wait, waiting was something he was very good at. Like the tiger that would slowly approach it's prey, he would watch, wait and choose.

TBC

I apologize for this chapter, but well, let's just say, I was watching too many love stories of late. Damn it's hot in here. I had to get this started in order to get me started. LOL

KR


	3. Redheads Have More Fun

Use idea of Toby of a young retarded man who is befriended by kitty then accused of brutally raping and beating her, by her, y

**Gunsmoke**

**The Wrong Man**

**Chapter 3**

Okay, I hope there aren't too many **grammatical** (this is a mighty big word for me.) errors in this chapter. It sort of flowed out after the last chapter. Please bear with me. There is so much more to come. As always, I don't own the main characters, just the minor ones and the nutcases too. Matt and Kitty always get what they want, a little lovin' a little adventure and well, whatever Kitty wants, Kitty gets. LOL

KR

Kitty had spent most of the morning in her office working on the books. She had stepped out once or twice for a fresh pot of coffee. But now, as the evening approached and the Saloon began to pick up speed, she needed to be out in the saloon with the people she knew. She needed company. Two days ago, she and Matt had spent the most glorious night of passion together. Even in the heat, they found the desire to be together. Smiling as a slight blush came to her cheeks, she shook her head and got up from her seat, taking the two books with her and heading out the door towards the saloon. Opening the door, she was not at all surprised to see that a small crowd had gathered in the saloon to quench their thirsts. The girls were busy keeping the few men company and serving drinks. Doc Adams leaned against the bar, watching Festus Hagan and Toby Ruderick play checkers. Kitty had been teaching Toby how to play. He was slow in most ways, but he knew how to clean and was big and strong for delivering goods from the General Mercantile store. On occasion he'd help out in the saloon, by sweeping the floors and helping Sam clean up. Doc was watching the game to make sure that Festus didn't cheat, at least that's what he told them. He was more interested in playing the winner. He would ask Kitty to play checkers, but she always beat him. Smiling, he looked up to see her coming out of the office. Yeah, that little redhead was something else. He regretted the day he taught her how to play checkers and chess. She always beat Matt at Checkers too, but Doc kind of figured it was because Matt had his eyes on other things rather than the checkerboard. Smiling at the old saw-bones, his face came alive when hers came into view. She didn't understand why Doc always delighted in just watching her. She just didn't know the power she had in just her smile.

As she came towards the bar, she didn't realize one of her logs was slipping from her grasp until it hit the floor and several papers fell in disarray to the floor. Toby quickly got up from his seat and knelt down, helping Kitty pick up the papers.

"Oh, thank you, Toby." She said as the two of them gathered her papers and she stuffed them back in the book. Toby then tenderly took Kitty's arm as Festus had shown him to do and helped her stand up.

"You…you okay, Miss K-kitty?" He said checking her over.

"I'm fine Toby. I just wasn't watching what I was doing?" She said setting the books on the bar. "Thank you so much for helping me."

"Your…your…w-w-welcome, Miss K-kitty." He said trying to control his stuttering.

Kitty smiled brightly at the young man and he turned and headed back towards Festus.

Billy Turner was a big man, just like Toby, standing a good six foot tall and just as bulky, but unlike Toby, Billy Turner was a smart young man who didn't stutter and wasn't slow. He didn't like Toby, though and would often cause Toby problems. As Toby walked past him, he stuck out his foot, tripping Toby up, causing the young man to fall to the ground onto his belly. Festus stood up and looked at the young man. Kitty quickly knelt beside Toby who wasn't hurt, but mostly embarrassed. "Are you all right, Toby?" She asked as she took his arm and helped him get to his feet.

"Billy, you did that on purpose." Doc said from behind him.

"So what if I did, Doc, the dummy needs to watch where he's going anyway." He said laughing.

"You are rotten little man, Billy. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" She said dusting the sawdust and dirt off of Toby.

"Well now, he's a might bigger than I am Kitty." He looks at his two friends who still sat at the table laughing. "But if you think he's too small for me, maybe I should start with you, Reds." He said grabbing Kitty about the waist and pulling her hard against his body.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Festus said as he moved towards her, but one of Billy's friends grabbed Festus' gun from its holster and pulled it out, leaving Festus unarmed.

"You…you. Leave, her…her…her be!" Toby said standing there looking at Billy, who just laughed at him.

"Wh..wh…what ya' gonna do, dummy?" He said as he and his friends laugh, and Kitty struggled to pull free of his grip.

"Let go of me, you fool!" She said slapping him across the cheek. Angrily Billy swung at Kitty and struck her hard across the cheek, knocking her to the floor.

"TURNER!" Came the deep familiar voice of the Marshal. Toby dropped to the floor to help Kitty sit up, then he and Doc helped her stand up. There was blood on her lip from an inner cut.

Billy turned to see the huge man standing in the doorway. Now his heart began to beat in his ears. He only meant to have a little fun with Toby, but he never meant to lose his temper with the woman, the Marshal's woman no less. But his friends were still there and he had to keep up the act of a big man.

"You wanna tell me what's going on here?" He said looking at Billy, but he knew what was going on. He had come up to the door when he heard Kitty shouting at Billy.

"Oh, just having a little fun is all, Marshal." He said as his friend gave Festus back his pistol.

"A little fun? Well you've had enough for tonight! Take your friends and get out of Town. I don't wanna see you back in town for a week." Matt said as he came over to where Doc, Kitty and Toby stood.

"You can't run me out of town for a week. I have to pick up supplies for Pa. Besides, weren't no harm done anyway." He said standing there as though he weren't afraid of Matt.

"You get your friends and get out of Dodge and stay out for the next week!" Matt said, not backing down.

"Seems to me, you worry too much about some idiot and a saloon girl, Marshal. You can't run me out of town. You just wait till my pa finds out." He said as Matt glared at him.

"I've already found out." Bill Turner Sr. said as he came into the saloon. The man was big, but Matt still towered over him a good four inches. "Marshal, I'm sorry for my sons behavior, the boy didn't have a ma to teach him how to treat ladies and all the gentile things he should know, instead of acting like some animal." Bill said looking at his son who knew better than to go up against his father. "Now, Boy, you don't a woman like that."

"But she hit me, Pa!" He said in his defense.

"So you go and hit someone smaller and weaker then yourself. Is that the kind of man I'm raising, cause ifin' it is, I'll beat ya' senseless." He said looking at the young man. "Do you think I would have ever treated your Ma in such a manner?" Bill asked him.

"No, sir. I'm powerful sorry, Miss Kitty. I had a might much to drink tonight." He said taking his hat off at her. "I didn't mean to put my hands on you either." He then turned towards Toby. "Sorry, Toby!" He said extending his hand to Toby, who shyly took it. "I'll be staying out of town for a week, Marshal. Won't cause you no more trouble." He said as he headed out of the saloon. Bill Turner stayed behind to make sure that Kitty and Toby was alright.

"I'm sorry to, Miss Kitty, Toby. I just don't know what gets into that boy." He said scratching his head.

"The problem is, Bill, he's not a boy." Matt said as he stood beside Kitty now.

"Yeah, I reckon so. I don't know, Matt, he ain't a bad man, he's just, I don't know antsy, maybe." He said looking at the doors his son and his two friends had just exited.

"Come on, Billy, let's get mounted, your pa will be tanning our hides, ifin' we ain't ready." Jackie said as he untied the reins to his horse and got up on the horse. Billy mounted his horse and looked into the saloon for one last look at the beautiful redhead standing there with the Marshal. "Come on, Billy, she's out of your reach, she's the Marshal's woman." Jackie said to him as Kyle mounted his horse as well.

"Yeah, besides, she's too old for you!" Kyle said looking into the saloon.

"Don't matter none, no how. She's sure is pretty to look on. But I wanna do more than look. I want to taste what she's offering up." He said as he and his friends laugh, but they quieted down as his father came out and mounted his horse

The four men headed out of town, heading back to the Turner Ranch about two miles east. They would camp out for the night, and complete the ride in the morning. It was safer to camp, than try to ride along in the dark.

No one saw him watching her. No one knew that he was watching her. He watched the big man he had seen her with the night prior, gently take her chin in his fingers and look at the blood on her lip.

"You alright?" Matt asked as Doc handed him a handkerchief to wipe the blood from her face.

"Oh sure, just fine." She said looking at Matt then she smiled. "Just a little worse for wear is all." She said as he dabbed at the blood on her chin and jaw. "Really Matt, I'm fine." She said taking his hand and then looked over at Toby. "Toby, are you alright?" She asked as she gently touched his strong shoulder.

"I…I'm fine, thank you." He said as he returned to his checker game. She smiled at him, as she turned back to Matt who started to wipe more blood from her lip.

"I must look a mess, Marshal." She said playfully to him.

"You look damn fine to me, Miss Russell. Mind if I buy you a drink?" He said stretching his arm out and showing her the way to the bar, as if she needed guidance. Kitty stepped up to the Bar and Doc shook his head as he followed the two of them.

"Sam, three whiskeys, please. I think Doc here could use one!" Kitty said standing there as Sam set out three glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Matt poured three glasses and they watched as Doc quickly drank down the amber liquid then set his glass down for another one. Kitty smiled at him and Matt looked at him as though he were dumbfounded, but he poured the old man another whiskey.

"You know, Doc, you shouldn't drink it down so fast." Kitty said to him and he set the empty glass down and looked at her.

"You know, young lady, you get yourself in about as much trouble as that big galoot there." He said turning the glass upside down so Matt didn't fill it again. "I should stay in my office, it's less wear and tear on this old heart of mine." He said shaking his head. Kitty came around the bar, stepping around Matt and gently kiss Doc on the cheek.

"I'm fine, Curly, really I am." She said smiling at him.

"Well, I just wish you could stay out of trouble. It's bad enough I gotta go traipsing up and down them steps to safe his life, you…you stay out of trouble, ya' hear." He said looking at the bright eyed beauty.

"Okay….okay, Doc. I'll be good." Matt stood there watching them. He was right behind her, so close she could feel the heat of his body.

"Don't worry, Doc, I'll keep an eye on her." Matt said smiling down at him.

"And just who is gonna keep an eye on you and keep you out of trouble?" Doc said to Matt. "There! You can't answer that one can ya'." Doc huffed as he took his hat and headed out the door.

"Well what was that all about?" Kitty asked Matt as she turned to look at him.

"He's just being a concerned father is all." Matt said as he leaned against the bar.

"I don't know, Matt, he seemed kind of spooked about something." Kitty said as she turned to face him. They didn't notice the man watching. No one ever seemed to notice him, that's what made him angry sometimes. But that would change. Soon, that would all change.

**TBC**


	4. Death Comes to Dodge

Use idea of Toby of a young retarded man who is befriended by kitty then accused of brutally raping and beating her, by her, y

**Gunsmoke**

**The Wrong Man**

**Chapter 4**

Yes it's me again. I had to get the mystery part written before I could give myself a moment's peace. So, in the past two days, I've entered three chapters. This one being the piece of a large puzzle. Please read on and enjoy. Hopefully this will be satisfying for a little bit anyway.

**KR**

June was always warm in Dodge, but this season seemed to be a bit hotter than usual. Matt Dillon strode out of the jail, with Festus not far behind him. Looking up the street, he smiled at the peace and quiet of the early morning. It was close to nine in the morning, and the town would become busier as the day progressed. Sitting down in his chair, he watched as Festus took out a piece of wood and began to whittle on it. Seemed to him that the man had been whittling on the same piece of wood for weeks and was still getting nowhere with it, but that wasn't really his concern. He smiled as Festus seemed intent on making some kind of dent on the piece of wood. Leaning back on the chair, he set out to relax for a little bit before making his usual morning rounds.

Looking down the street he saw Kitty heading his way. It was a might early for her to be up, but Kitty usually had trouble sleeping when it got to be too hot, so he figured she decided there were a million things she could do rather than just lay in bed all morning. She really was a practical woman. The only time she would stay in bed late, would be after a late night in the Long Branch or a late night with him. He caught himself smiling again, and so did Festus. Both men stood up as Kitty stepped up onto the boardwalk.

"Hello, Kitty." Matt said smiling at her.

"Good morning, Miss Kitty." Festus said as he moved a bit closer.

"Good morning you two. Is it hot enough for ya's today?" She asked as she gently dabbed at the sweat on her throat and neck.

"Sher nuff, is Miss Kitty." He said taking his hat off and fanning himself. "It's so hot, makes a man feel like he's a meltin' like one of them thar icebergs in Alaskee. He said. Kitty smiled

"Now, Festus have you ever been to Alaska?" She asked him teasingly. He only shook his head no. "Well then, how do you know they even exist or that they even melt? If it's as cold as they say up there, maybe they never melt." She said playfully as Matt watched Festus begin to squirm.

"I reckon you might just be right about that, but it's still too hot this early in the season." He said fanning himself with his hat.

"That it is, Festus." She said once again dabbing at the sweat, this time the sweat at the back of her neck was annoying her.

"So, where are you headed this morning, Kitty?" Matt asked her as she smiled at him.

"I'm going over to Gert's Shop, she promised to have my dress ready today for the Ford County Social tomorrow night." Kitty then frowned at him. "Speaking of which, Matt, you are still taking me to the Social, right? I don't want another missed social like last time." She said scolding him.

Matt just scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sure, Kitty, I'm taking you, as long as nothing comes up!" He said referring to his job as the law of Dodge.

"Well, you just better make sure that nothing does come up, Matt." She said with a serious look on her face. She began to walk away towards Gert's shop. Matt watched the gentle sway of her hips. 'Good Lord, that woman knew how to make him crazy.' He thought to himself.

Gert Rollins was just another working woman in Dodge. She had moved to Dodge almost fifteen years ago. She and Kitty worked together at the Long Branch. But Gert had saved her money to open her own dress shop, as she had always wanted, and Kitty had bought into the Long Branch, eventually becoming the sole owner of the Long Branch. They had remained good friends and Gert was always there to help Kitty with a new dress. On rare occasions, Gert even made the dress from scratch for Kitty. Most of Kitty's dresses were store bought or sent for from St. Louis.

As Kitty stepped back up onto the boardwalk, she looked back at Matt who had been watching her. Smiling slightly, she turned and headed into Gert's Dress Shop. The first thing she noticed was the smell. The room was immaculate as always, but the smell, something she couldn't place, was definitely coming from the back room.

"Gert! Gert, it's Kitty!" She called out to her as she started to walk to the backroom. Opening the curtains, she stepped down the one single step and moved a little further into the room. As she moved forward, she came around the sewing table, and that is when she saw Gert. She lay on the floor, naked as the day she was born. Not a stitch of clothing on her accept for the single stocking around her neck. Her face was deep blue from loss of oxygen and there were bruises and scrapes on her back, derriere and legs. Her hands had been tied behind her back with several strands of ribbon. Kitty didn't realize she had screamed until the noise seemed to finally reach her ears.

Matt and Festus were sitting on the front port of the Jail when they heard the horrifying scream. Matt had never heard Kitty scream like that before, but in an instant, he knew it was her. The two men took off in the direction of the dress shop. Kitty came out of the shop, her face pale, her hands shaking and she was not even aware of Matt until he grabbed her by the upper arms.

"Kitty! Kitty, what's wrong? What happened?" He said leaning down trying to bring her out of this state she drifted in.

"Inside…backroom." Came out as a strained whisper. Festus just looked at Matt who gently handed her over to Festus. The folks in town began to gather around, wondering what was going on. Matt stepped into the shop just as Newly came running up. Newly knelt down beside Kitty and gently took her trembling hand. Still she was unaware of the people moving around her. The sight of Gert's broken naked body, had terrified her.

"You stay here and keep them people out of there." Festus said as he entered the shop.

Doc came up the boardwalk, pushing his way past the bystanders. His little black bag in his hands as always. He stopped to check on Kitty for a moment, checking her pulse and looked over at Newly who had no idea what had happened.

"You talk to her, get her talking. I'm going inside, see if there's anything I can do." He said as he headed into the dress shop.

Festus entered the shop and immediately he noticed the smell. He knew then that it was the decomposition of a human being. He had come along that smell many times in his travels. Pulling his handkerchief from his pocket, he tied it around his face to try and keep some of the smell out. By the time he reached the backroom, Matt had covered Gert's naked form with a sheet that she kept over the sewing machine at night. Festus didn't need to see her to know that it was bad. The look on Matt's told him all he needed to know. Doc entered the room and he too was overwhelmed by the smell.

"She's dead, Doc!" Matt said simply

"Gert?" Doc asked already knowing the answer

"Yeah." He said watching the old man kneel down next to the body. Matt watched him pull the cover back slightly and he saw the black stocking around the woman's neck

Doc noticed the bruises on her shoulders and shook his head. "Matt, why don't you and Festus wait out in the shop for me? I'm gonna be a few minutes." He said as he watched the big lawman turn a little green. He knew Matt had seen his fair share of death, being in the war and all, but it was a might different to see a woman in this manner. Festus stepped up to the plate when Matt didn't not attempt to leave the room.

"Come on, Matthew, let's give Doc room to work." He said as Matt looked up at him.

Doc was in the room a good thirty minutes, attempting to access her injuries. When he cam out, he looked a bit green himself, but Matt and Festus stood by the front door waiting. Most of the folks had gone home and gotten off of the streets. Kitty still sat there staring into space. Her mind was trying to sort out the horror of what she had seen.

"Doc?" Matt said simply.

"I think we have a problem here, Matt. It's the same manner in which those women from Nebraska had been murdered. I think we have a big problem here." He said walking out the door.

"Festus, stay here, I'm gonna get Shep to get a wagon out back and take the body over so that he can do his job and get her ready for burial." Matt said trying to clear his head by shaking it.

"Sure, Matthew!" Festus said watching Matt leave the shop.

"Matt, we need to get Kitty up to my office." Doc said concerned for his friend. She hadn't said a word since he came up. Newly had talked to her and tried to get her to snap out of it, but she would not.

"Newly, go over to Shep and have him bring a wagon around back of this shop." Matt said as he gently helped Kitty stand up. She said nothing as he lead her away from the shop and over to Doc's then slowly they climbed the steps to the office. Once inside, Doc had poured her a whiskey, as Matt guided her over to the chair.

"Kitty, honey, I want you to drink this down." He said handing her the glass. But she made no attempt to reach for the whiskey. Doc then handed the glass to Matt and gently pushed on Kitty's shoulder, then without warning, he slapped her across the face. Matt's heart jumped in anger and he grabbed Doc's hand as he attempted to slap her again.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said angrily at Doc.

"Matt, listen to me, if we don't get her out of this, we may lose her permanently." He said pulling Matt's big hand from his wrist. Matt knew that doc was right, and he let go. Doc slapped her once more and she began to cry. Covering her face in her hands, she sobbed as Doc sat next to her and gently took her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Honey, I had to make you come back to us." He said gently touching her chin. He looked up at Matt who then handed him the whiskey. "I want you to drink this, Kitty." He said as she slowly took the glass from his hands. "I want you to drink all of it." He said. Matt watched as she began to sip it, then she drank the rest down. Matt knelt down in front of her and she began to cry as he pulled her into his arms and held her shaking body against her. "Matt, I want you to get her home and get her to bed. She's gonna need the rest." He said moving to place the bottle of whiskey back into his drawer. It was then that Matt saw an opened bottle of Laudanum also sitting on his desk and he realized that Doc had drugged Kitty. He knew the old man loved Kitty dearly and that it must have broke his heart to have to be so hard on her. But he was doing what he was supposed to do. Taking care of a patient and friend. Matt lead Kitty out of Doc's office and Doc took the whiskey out of the drawer again, this time he poured himself a glass and swallowed the liquid down quickly.

**TBC**.


	5. His Touch

Use idea of Toby of a young retarded man who is befriended by kitty then accused of brutally raping and beating her, by her, y

**Gunsmoke**

**The Wrong Man**

**Chapter 5**

Chapter Five is now here. I'm running on empty as I worked the night before last till 12:00 am then got up at 5:00 am to be at work at 7:00am. It is now 2:00am and I have yet to see my pillows and bed. But I needed to get this finished. If there are big mistakes it is because I am half asleep. (Snoring away over here.)

Matt gently held Kitty tightly against his side as they quietly climbed the back stairs of the Long Branch. She was beginning to feel the effects of the medicine Doc had laced her whiskey with. "Matt?" She asked softly as he unlocked the door and opened it. He carefully escorted her into the back hallway.

"What, Honey?" He said turning to lock the door behind him. Kitty looked up at him with sad blue eyes.

"Why did he have to do that to her?" She said as her words began to slur. Matt set her down on the bed and knelt down in front of her. Her hands were on her knees as she watched Matt undo the ties on her shoes and slip them off of her feet. When he was done, he stood up and began to unbutton her jacket, then helped her slip out of it. She was becoming more and more sleepy, and he knew that he had to get her out of the confining clothing. He could leave her in her chemise and drawers and she would be able to rest more comfortably.

Thirty minutes later, he was back at Doc's office. He had asked Susan, one of the Saloon girls to check on Kitty in about an hour, for him and he would be back later. Doc came out of the back room just as Matt came rambling into the office. Looking up at Matt, he took his glasses off and placed them in his pocket.

"Well, Doc, what can you tell me?" Matt said as Doc just looked up at him and shook his head.

"She was raped, Matt, and brutalized, tortured is more like it, then strangled to death." He said pouring himself a whiskey and downing it in one quick gulp. He could feel the heat of the amber fluid as it ran down his throat. It was easier to take then having to examine the body of Gertrude Rollins. "Did you get Kitty to bed without too much of a fuss?" Doc asked knowing full well that the laudanum would have aided in her sleep.

"Yeah, I got her to bed. I asked Susan to check on her in a bit. I'm gonna go back over to the shop and see if Newly and Festus have found anything out. Maybe they came across some small piece of evidence to aid in finding this lunatic before he strikes again."

Matt said with some fear in his voice.

Doc wasn't sure what he was afraid of, but he guessed it was the safety of this town. They had all been reading about the murders in Nebraska, how no clues, not even a foot print had been left behind. There was nothing to tie any suspects to the murders. They had arrested two or three men, but their alibis had been solid. There was no reason for the murders, just the same method used on the women. This was something that was way out of his league and it made him afraid for the townsfolk.

Newly stood outside of the shop. It was nearly noon when he returned to the scene of the crime. Newly held his rifle, keeping nosy people out of the shop and from trampling on the evidence if there was any.

"How's Miss Kitty, Marshall?" Newly said as Matt stepped up onto the boardwalk.

Matt looked around at the people milling about and then spoke so only Newly could hear.

"She's resting. Festus still inside?"

"Yes sir." He said looking around at the people who were still walking about. He had heard the rumors and they knew that they had been a killing and that it was Gertrude Rollins and how she had died.

Matt headed inside the shop, where he found Festus kneeling where the body had lain. The back door was opened and he was looking over the scuffmarks on the floor.

"Did you find anything out, Festus?" Matt asked him as he stood only a few feet behind him.

"Quite a bit, Matthew. He grabbed her as she was getting down from her wagon and drug her in here. She put up quite a fight, see them that, scuffmarks, the slender heels are hers and there's a slight set from him. He's a biggin, Matthew, cause Gert weren't no little kid. She was a full grown woman, and you know she was a fighter.?" He said to Matt who shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I know, Festus." He said thinking about Kitty finding one of her dearest friends dead like this.

"He didn't leave much of anything behind, Matthew. These here scuffmarks, they ain't enough to tell me who the man is, septin, he's big and strong, and that he's waitin' on his victims." Festus said looking around on the floor.

"What do you mean, he's waiting?" Matt said as he knelt down to look at the scuffmarks on the floor.

"He's a'gettin' to know them and their routines, Matthew. He watches them to see when they're most vulnerable." He said as the two of them stood up.

"There's nothing else to go on?" Matt asked as he looked around the room.

"Matthew, I been in here pert near an hour and they ain't nothin' I done missed." He said trying to convince Matt. He knew that Matt depended on his talent of tracking, but this man was smarter and it scared Festus greatly. "How's Miss Kitty?" He asked not trying to change the subject, but out of concern.

"Doc gave her something to help her sleep." Matt said looking around the room for any sign of disturbance, but there was none. Which also told him that she must have been killed elsewhere. But something just wasn't right. Walking over to the dressmaker's dummy that was covered with a sheet to keep it from gathering dust, he gently lifted the cover. The dress beneath it, was missing. This dressmaker's dummy had been closest to the table, which Matt knew it meant that she had recently been working on it. A slow chill moved up his spine. Kitty had been heading over to this shop to pick up her dress that Gert had promised to have done today. Where was the dress?

Festus noticed Matt's dilemma and stood up to look at the naked dummy. "Matthew, what's wrong?" He said as he noted the color draining from the big Marshal's face.

"Where's the dress that was on this dummy?" He said looking around frantically.

"There weren't no dresses on the floor, I didn't move anything, I know better 'en that."

He said to Matt.

"I know you do, Festus, but the dress that would be on this dummy would be the one that Gert was trying to finish up for this morning." He said as he headed out the back door just to look for the dress. Festus was completely confused with where Matt was going with this information. He watched as the frantic Marshal came back into the shop and began to move about the room, looking for a dress that should be hanging. There were three more dummies in the room and he pulled the covers over of them to reveal dresses on them.

"Matthew, what in tarnation has gotten into you?" Festus said as the last cover came off the last dummy and hit the floor.

"Don't you see, Festus, Gert was working on that dress, the one that's nowhere to be found." He said to Festus who was still lost. "Kitty's dress! She was headed over here to pick it up. He, whoever he is, took Kitty's Dress!" He said angrily.

Now Festus felt even more confused. The killer took a dress that belonged to Kitty. Why? For what reason would a man have to take the dress that belonged to a woman. He started shaking his head. "I don't git it, Matthew, why would anyone do that?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet myself, Festus. I'm kind of hoping he just liked the dress." Matt said scratching his head. "I'm going back to the Long Branch to check on Kitty. There isn't much more we can do here. Shep took Gert up to Doc', let Percy know, he can have Shep retrieve the body." Matt said still looking around the room for some small clue that would help him out, but there was nothing left behind by the killer.

Kitty lay sleeping. She felt his gentle touch on her breast through the corset. Through her haze, she felt his warm breath against her cheek. She tried to open her eyes to let Matt know she felt him, but whatever Doc had slipped her, was making it impossible. His warm lips gently caressed the bared swell of breast as his hand slid slowly up her leg, under the leg of her drawers and he gently caressed the soft delicate skin of her thigh. Her head swirled between deep sleep and the haze of waking. "Matt." She whispered as his mouth caressed her throat. Her left breast came out of the chemise and his tongue gently swirled around the hardened peak, as his fingers began to move further up her thigh to her womanly folds. Kitty gasped as he sucked the proffered nipple deeper into the depths of his hot mouth. Her head felt to the right as she pushed her breast deeper into his waiting mouth. Fingers were touching her, caressing that familiar little jewel, moving deep within her warmth and thrusting gently at first. She moved against his fingers, wanting desperately to feel all of him, but unable to make the effort to beg Matt to completely take her. Thrusting her head back, she gasped, pushing her breast deeper into his mouth and gave a silent cry as she felt her body give into his ministrations.

Matt entered the Long Branch. It was still too early for anyone to be there. He looked around and saw that Sam was not at the bar.

"Sam!" He yelled.

His head popped up from the delectable breast on which he was feasting. Realizing that the big bad Marshal had returned, the intruder pulled his mouth away from the breast and quickly rammed his fingers into the woman three or four more times until she gasped again as she came. Smiling devilishly to himself, he looked down at the beautiful redhead that lay half naked on the bed, with her breast now uncovered, one leg of the drawers shoved up and out of the way.

"Sam!" Matt yelled once more. Sam finally came from behind the stares. He had gone down the cellar to fetch a case of whiskey for the evening.

"Right here Marshal." He said toting the heavy case up the stares and over to the bar.

"Is Kitty still asleep?" Matt asked him.

"I haven't heard a peep out of her, Marshal. Susan had gone up about ten minutes ago and she was still sleeping." Sam said as he began to put things away.

Matt headed up the stares taking them two at a time. Gently he began to open the door to her room. He could see from the door that the chemise had come opened and he locked the door behind him as he made his way over to the bed. He smiled down at her. She was angelic as she slept. It was then that he noticed the redness around the nipple, the slight scrape of teeth marks on it as well. He noticed her drawers were pushed up and the wide leg was pushed aside. He couldn't see, but he knew that she had been touched while she was sedated. Someone had touched her.

**TBC**.


	6. HIS Hands

Gunsmoke

**Gunsmoke**

**The Wrong Man**

Chapter 6

I have made a great error, or I should say that my computer is completely screwed up. In the original notes, my plot was at the top and I have used the first to copy new chapters. Although I cannot see it on my piece of st, computer screen, it has been copied over into the other chapters, which really pisses me off, cause now I am basically screwed. My computer is having a nervous breakdown, and had I the money to buy another, I would take a sledgehammer to this bd and tear its insides apart. It took me over a week just to post another damn chapter and I'm about at my wits end with this piece of ARGH, I so want to flip out and curse like a sailor. I will try to redeem myself and hope and pray that when I post this chapter all is working better. Or not. Okay this is weird, really weird. Please bear with me. And my computer.

KR

His head began to spin and his heart was in his throat as he noticed the rosy color of her skin. She probably thought that it was him, touching her. He thought as he gently knelt on the bed. How had he gotten in? He looked around frantically, but nothing was out of place. Everything was exactly where it should be. Just like Gert's shop. His mind was spinning as he gently pulled the chemise up over the breast. His mouth kissed the top swell and he laid his head on her breast as he gently pushed her pant leg down. "Matt." She called to him in a gentle sleep filled whisper and he looked up to see that she was still unable to open her eyes. She was still sleeping from the laudanum.

"Shoooo!, sleep, Kitty. I'm right here, honey." He said as she turned towards him in her sleep. She pulled him towards her and nuzzled her nose into his neck, inhaling his warm spicy scent and fading back into sleep. "I'm right here." He said wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her tightly against his chest. His mind was reeling with the thoughts of Gert's murder, the dress and the fact that someone had been in Kitty's room and had done things to her, making her think it was Matt. And she had succumbed to her phantom lover. He knew in his heart and mind she had no control over it, and he cursed himself for allowing Doc to give her the sedative.

It was close to five in the evening when Festus came tapping on Kitty's door. Matt carefully extricated himself from her warm embrace and slipped out of the bed. Quietly he opened the door and stepped out.

"Anything new?" He asked Festus.

"No. Newly and I went over the place, and the back alley way, it's like he done growed wings and flew." He said, trying to keep his voice at a whisper.

"I need to go see, Doc." Matt said as he opened the door to peak in and see Kitty cuddled under the warm comforter. "I need you to keep watch over Kitty." He said plainly.

"I'll stand right chere, Matthew." He said pointing to no spot in particular on the floor.

"No. I want you to sit inside the door, Festus." He realized that Festus didn't understand what had occurred. "Just in case she had a bad dream. She's sleeping quietly now, but, you know." Matt said trying not to make too much of a lie for him. He needed to talk to Doc see if he found anything out and talk to him about Kitty. "Can you do that for me, Festus?" He asked him, knowing full well, that if necessary, the Hillman would lay down his life for that redhead in there.

"Sure, Matthew." Festus said as he leaned down to untie his spurs as not to wake Kitty. Matt headed down the stairs and out the door towards Doc's office.

Doc came out of the room. He had finished his exam on Gert and Shep had come to collect the body to take her over to Percy's some time ago. He was just trying to go over some of the things he found out after Matt had left. Sitting down in his chair, he took out his log book and began to write in it, what he had found out. He heard Matt hurdling up the stairs and knew by the sound of his step that the Marshal was in a hurry. Knowing this, he knew something else was up.

"Doc!" Matt said opening the door.

"What's wrong with you Matt? Did you forget something?" He said looking up at his old friend. He could see the anger in Matt's eyes. "Matt?" He said quickly pouring him a brandy and handing it to him. "Here drink this." He said as the big Marshal wrapped his equally big hands around the glass. He watched as he swallowed down the liquid and slammed the glass down on the desk.

"He touched her!" He said trying to catch his breath. He turned and walked over to the couch by the window and sat down, hanging his head in his hands.

"Who touched who?" Doc said walking over to him.

"That animal who killed Gert, he touched Kitty." He said taking his hat off and nervously holding it in his hands.

"Matt, you're gonna have to calm down a might and tell me exactly what are you talking about." Doc said pulling a chair up in front of Matt and sitting himself down in the chair across from him.

"He was in her room. I don't know how he got in, probably the window, but when I went up to check on Kitty, her clothing were moved and….and…"He looked up at Doc, trying to explain to him that her breast had been exposed and fondled along with other parts but he was embarrassed. "He had touched her while she was sleeping. She thought it was ME, Doc." He said angrily. "She was too out of it to wake up and see him and he did things….she thought it was me." He said more quietly.

"I'm not going to ask you how you know or if you are sure about this, I think you and Kitty have known each other for far too long not to be able to tell. What are you going to tell her?" Doc asked him solemnly.

"Nothing. I can't tell her that while she was drugged, she was molested by a murderer." Matt said looking up into the sad eyes of his old friend.

"What do you mean, nothing. She has to know." Doc protested.

"Are you going to tell her that we drugged her to calm her down and while she was in that state, someone slipped into her room and did things to her…things that….are you, Doc?" Matt asked angrily.

"No, I'm not. What if she remembers, though, Matt?" He said to him.

"I'll cross that barrier when I get to it, Doc." Matt shook his head. "I should have been there to protect her, Doc." He said hiding his face in his hands again.

"Matt, you do the best you can do, that is all anyone can ask of you." Doc said reassuringly.

"Any new developments, Doc?" He asked as he stood up.

"No. Nothing new. I'm sorry, Matt, I wish I could be of more help." Doc said as the big Marshal turned and placed his Stetson on, then headed out the door. He would head back to the jail, let Newly know where he would be and head to the back alley and the back stairs of the jail, see if he could find any clues. He would be spending the night at the Long Branch, and he didn't give a damn who knew or didn't know. He thought to himself as he headed down the stairs.

By the time he returned to the Long Branch, it was past eight o'clock and the saloon was in full swing. He entered the saloon, looking around and spotted Kitty at the end of the bar with Festus standing right beside her. Shaking his head, he took four long strides and was now standing beside her. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Hello, Cowboy, care for a drink?" She asked him, but he could seem the glimmer of need in her eyes. She was still in need of him, the killer had started something, that he was going to have to finish. Trying to keep the desire from his own eyes, he smiled.

"What are you doing down here? You should be resting." Matt scolded her.

"I try to tell her that, Matthew, but she was just to darn blamed stubborn to talk to." He said sipping his beer.

"I have a business to run." She said shoot Matt and Festus a look which they knew meant for them to back off. "I don't need a mother-hen, I'm fine."

"Don't you think Sam can handle it for one night without you?" He asked his hand gently touching the small of her back. It was not a place he had often touched her in public, because it was more personal, and it made her skin tingle when his hand touched her there.

"I'm sure he could, but I like to think I am irreplaceable." She said smiling at her Marshal.

"You are, Kitty, you are, but you should be upstairs resting." He said gently leading her away from the bar. It wasn't often the folks in the bar were privy to Matt following Kitty up the stairs, but as several townsfolk watched, the Marshal kept his hand on her back leading her up to her room. As for what went on behind the door once it was closed, that was between the Marshal and Miss Kitty. Festus looked over at Sam and he smiled as he took another sip of his beer.

Kitty was no Kitty tonight. The encounter with her phantom lover had left her hot and ready and Matt didn't have the heart to tell her it wasn't him. Nor did he have the nerve. She could be a hellcat when she was angry. He lay stretched out on the bed, naked. Kitty still wore her chemise, her thick red locks hung down her naked back. The chemise had been opened and still on her arms, but hung about her waist, baring her breast to his view. She was a woman with a need and he had to slide his hands up her bare thighs to her hips to slow her down a bit. She threw her head back as she arched her back, thrusting her hips forward into him and then pulling back. She was definitely driving her man hard and Matt had a thin layer of perspiration on his body to prove it.

"That was mine." He said to no one in particular as he watched the couple through the window. "That should have been mine. I start the fire and he reaps the rewards." He grumbled quietly. He watched as the redhead slid her arms out of the sleeves completely and placed her hands on the man's chest as she began to move in earnest. The big man, grabbed her hips tightly and slammed his body up into hers to meet her last thrusts as they both came. Their joining was almost in silence and the man watching knew it was because of the patrons downstairs. No need advertising what they were doing, though there wasn't a person in the saloon who didn't know. His hand returned to its work, massaging his enflamed loins and watching as the woman leaned down on top of the man and began kissing his chest, his throat then his mouth. Matt's hands moved up her back, pulling the chemise up and baring her derriere causing the man outside to finally reach his goal. Biting his free hand, he relieved himself of his need and watched as the couple inside spoke to one another, and kissed and touched before falling fast asleep in that same position.

**TBC**


	7. My Life Before You

Gunsmoke

**Gunsmoke**

**The Wrong Man**

Chapter 7

I apologize for taking so long, but as you know, I am experiencing some problems with this computer. It works one day and the next it wants to play games. It is a slow-moving thing. Kind of like those damn Dial Up Turtles on TV.

Matt smiled as he walked along the boardwalk of Dodge City, in the early morning hours. He had quietly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Kitty as she slept. Washed and dressed then took a large railroad nail he had brought back after seeing Doc and shoved it into the window, to keep it from being opened from the outside. He then quietly checked around the room. As he had checked the room, he looked over at his sleeping love. He was amazed at the wildness he had experienced last night, it had been a while since his Kitten had taken charge of the endeavor and he loved it when she was in control. Smiling at the still pink tint in her usually alabaster skin, he headed for the door. Matt closed the behind him just as Susan who was dressed in her robe came out of her room.

"Susan, will you please keep an eye on Kitty for a minute. I'm gonna go down to the jail and get Festus to sit out here and keep watch over her?" He asked her.

"Sure thing, Marshal." She said as she opened the door and headed inside. Matt headed down the stairs and out the front door, which Sam was just opening. No looks of disapproval were exchanged. There wasn't a person in Dodge that didn't know what Kitty Russell meant to Matt Dillon. And though they had not shown this side of themselves to the townsfolk, those closest to Matt and Kitty knew their story. Sam nodded to the big Marshal and Matt headed out the door towards the jail.

Susan stepped into the room to find Kitty sleeping in her bed. Her hair lay wildly about her like a halo of fire and her skin was tinted pink which Susan could only guess was due to recent exertion. She smiled and quietly walked over to the chair and sat and waited. Even though Kitty wore a cotton gown, it was large and loose around the top, and most of her shoulder and some of her womanly figure showed. At the light tap on the door, Susan stood and walked over to the bed. She carefully pulled the nightgown up and tied the string tighter. She then pulled the covers up over her sleeping boss, being very careful not to wake the hot-tempered redhead. Smiling, she noticed the pink tinge and thought about the noises she had heard last night. She had heard Kitty's voice and the laughter between the two lovers and even some other sounds she could not understand, but knew too well to be the sounds of passion. Her vivid imagination was starting to get the best of her as she imagined the two lovers entwined together, his tan hard body pressed against her smaller pale frame. Shaking her head, she cleared the thoughts out just as there was a tap at the door. Walking over to the door, she quietly opened it and saw Festus standing there smiling.

"Matthew sent me over to keep watch on Miz Kitty." He said quietly as not to wake her.

"She's still sleeping, Festus!" She said smiling, knowing full well, that Kitty would probably sleep for another hour. 'Must have something to do with the big Marshal.' She thought to herself. Festus quietly walked into the room, and Susan noticed he had taken his spurs off in order not to wake her. "I've gotta get dressed. I have errands to run." She said quietly as she headed out the door. Festus moved over to the high back chair and sat down near the window, keeping watch over the Marshal's precious love. As he sat there thinking about the woman lying in the bed, he realized that he would do anything for her as well. She had been a good friend to him and he could never know any better friend than she and Matt had been to him. He couldn't help but wonder about Matt's need for him to keep watch, and he had a suspicion that perhaps there was something the good Marshal wasn't telling him. In due time, though, in due time, Matthew would tell him everything.

Two hours later, Matt returned from his rounds, and working on the paperwork about Gert's death. He had also wired the sheriff in Nebraska Territory for him to send the information on the deaths of the women in Nebraska. Matt opened the door to Kitty's bedroom to find Festus sitting in the chair, working on the spur in his hand. He was just trying to clean the spur quietly. Kitty now lay on her side, in the middle of the bed, facing away from them. Matt nodded to Festus who stood up and headed towards him.

"Any problems?" He asked Festus quietly.

"Nary a one, Matthew, she's still sleeping peacefully!" He said as he headed for the door.

"I wired Woodrow in Nebraska, let me know if a wire comes for me." He said looking at the woman in the bed. "I'll be along shortly, Festus and then we'll talk." He said knowing that Festus was getting a bit curious as to why he wanted Kitty watched.

"I'm gonna go over to see if Doc wants to join me for breakfast then I'll head on over to the jail." He said closing the door behind him.

"You gonna climb back into this bed and tell me what's going on?" Kitty said, her back still to him. Matt took his gun-belt off and climbed into the bed, laying on top of the covers, and gently sliding his arm around her. "It's him, isn't it?"

"Who?" Matt asked gently pulling her nightgown off of the shoulder baring the freckle covered skin and kissing it gently. Kitty turned in his arms to face him.

"Don't play games with me, Matt Dillon, you know damn well who I'm talking about!" She said a little angry.

Matt laid his head on his arm and stared into a pair of the most incredibly blue eyes he had ever seen. Her eyes always darkened when she was angry or frustrated. "I wired Woodrow, like I told Festus, but yes, I'm afraid it is him."

"I guess he's moved on to greener pastures?" She said burying her face in his chest. He could feel the slight trembling in her body. Matt tightened his arms around her shoulders as he held her close.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" He asked her as his hand gently massaged her back. "Honey, talk to me." He told her.

"I knew her, Matt." She said sobbing into his chest.

"Yes, I know you knew Gert, you and she were good friends." He said trying to soothe her as she sobbed.

"Not Gert, Matt, Belle….Belle Overton. She was Killed in Nebraska, I saw her name in the paper. I knew her." She said, her blue eyes pleading with Matt. "I…we grew up together." She told him as she hid her face in his chest once again.

"Maybe you should tell me about this Belle, Kitty?" He asked her as she leaned back from his chest and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. His hand came up to cup her cheek. "Tell me about Belle."

"Well, I…I met Belle when I was eleven years old and went to live with Panacea. She too was in Panacea's care. We were like…" She stopped for a moment, trying to think of a nice way of explaining things. She suddenly sat up in the bed and leaned back against the headboard. "Do you remember, a few years back, I gave you a book to read and told you one day, we would discuss it?" She asked him, as she watched him search his memory for such a book.

"Umm, yeah, that book, Oliver Twist. It was a sad life." He said as he leaned his head on her shoulder and she pressed her cheek to the top of his head.

"Matt, please don't hate me. Promise me, that if nothing else survives, you'll still be my friend." She said as the tears began again.

Matt sat up and looked at her. "Kitty, I know about your past. I know you had it rough as a child, but that doesn't make me love you any less. It makes me love you more. It's made you the strong, vibrant, intelligent woman you are today." He said and she could only see love in his eyes.

"I was a thief, Matt. I stole to survive. I begged, I did things that no child should have to do. I even, once, there was this man, he said he'd pay me five dollars if I…if I let him…five dollars was a lot of money…to two starving kids. I was only twelve years old. I learned how to pick pockets and use my youth to get people to give me money, or food or some bit of scrap material to wear. Belle, would work the crowds with her voice, she had such a beautiful voice, and while they were busy listening, I'd be working through the crowd begging for money or picking pockets, whatever was necessary. I made the mistake of picking a woman's pocket, and that was Panacea. She took us back to her house, gave me the whoopin' of my life and then taught us other…honorable way's of getting money from men who were quite willing to part with it at the poker tables. At fourteen, I was…a little quicker to develop not only my poker skills, but my body as well. The men liked it when I would deal. They could sit at the table and stare down my blouse, which Panacea made sure that it was nice and tight. Everything was pushed together and up under my chin. They could look, but touching was not allowed. Panacea didn't run a whorehouse. She ran a school for grooming us to survive in this world."

"So, what exactly is it that is going to make me hate you?" Matt asked laying his face against her warm breast.

"Matt, don't you understand, I was a thief, I was a child, but I stole and begged. I even sold my young body once to a man who paid me." She said feeling dirty once again. "I had pushed all of this back into the deepest corners of my mind, wanting to forget him, and the things I've done." Matt listened to her, but his hand was busy twirling the tie of her nightgown.

"I know the things you've done, I understand them too, you forget, I was orphaned at a young age as well. I did much of the same thing as you. Begged, borrowed and stole. I never played poker though, you know I never really did care much for card games, unless I'm playing them with you." He said his hands pulling the nightgown over the shoulder, exposing one pink tipped breast. He slowly lowered his mouth to the delectable flesh that now was only an inch from his needy mouth. He needed to taste the sweetness of her skin. His tongue darted out to swirl around the erect tip just before his entire mouth engulfed as much of her breast as possible.

"Matt, you aren't….oooh, you're not listening to me." She said trying to push him off, but while his mouth was busy so was his hand, which slid up under her nightgown. His long fingers made contact with her heated flesh. "Oooh, Matt." She cried as his fingers touched her in ways, only he knew how.

There had been a tap at the door, but neither of them heard it until Festus called out to Matt.

"Matthew! Matthew!" He called out to him.

"Be right there, Festus!" Matt yelled as he pulled from her breast, but continued to drive her harder and faster up the precipice. She cried out, the words were intelligible, and it made Festus worried. He had no idea what was going on in there. He stood there waiting for Matt. And was surprised to see Kitty standing beside him with her robe on.

"You alright Miz Kitty?"

"Yes, Festus, it was just another dream is all." She said as tried not to smile or show any sign of a woman who had just been satisfied by the man she loved.

"What's the matter, Festus, did I get a telegram already?" Matt said as he put his hat on and came out of the room.

Festus looked over at Kitty, trying not to say anything, but she knew immediately something was wrong.

"What's wrong? He's killed again, hasn't he?" Kitty asked as she felt a cold shiver go down her spine.

"Who?" Matt asked him plain and simple. He could feel Kitty's hand on his back and it was trembling.

"The widow Ulmen. Reverend Beckett and his Missus, went out to bring her some preserves, Missus Beckett done found the body. They came straight back to Dodge. Reverend Beckett said they didn't touch anything, he did cover the body with a quilt, which means he's probably walked on any evidence that was there." Festus realized that both Matt and Kitty were quiet.

"We were suppose to go to the widow Ulmen's last night for supper." Kitty said quietly. "I forgot all about it, Matt." She sobbed as he turned and pulled her trembling body against his own. Festus didn't know exactly what to do, but something was going on and they needed to find out who this killer was before he could strike again. Matt would need to go with him to the Ulmen place.

"I'll get Newly, he can set a spell with Miz Kitty and you and I can ride on out." He said heading down the stairs and out the saloon.

TBC 


	8. All Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

Gunsmoke

**Gunsmoke**

**The Wrong Man**

Chapter 8

Okay, a little more mystery for you. Yes! I know I goofed things up in the previous chapters, I'm trying to find a way out of that corner that I've boxed myself into. Either way, please enjoy this chapter.

KR

Hannah Ulmen had been a widow for more than five years. She had been good friends with most folks in town. She was a very likeable woman, with no children of her own, but when a child was being born, she always went to work on quilting a new blanket for the baby. She had secretly quilted two blankets for Matt and Kitty, hoping one day, just like her, they would get hitched. She didn't have many visitors to her house, which was only five minutes outside of town, but Matt and Kitty always made it a point to visit her at least once or twice a month. Hannah would tease Kitty about learning to do more womanly chores such as sewing and mending and Kitty would argue that if a man tore his clothing than he should darn well know how to fix them himself. She argued this while sewing a button onto Matt's shirt which had been torn off when he was bringing in wood for Hannah. Hannah laughed at Kitty and watched as her slender hands continued to work lovingly to repair the button. It was in that action, that Hannah knew, Kitty truly loved her big Lawman.

Matt carefully entered the little ranch house. It wasn't big, it had two bedrooms and a kitchen and sitting room. It had been more than enough for Hannah and Deke Ulmen and when Deke had died of Cholera, it was too much for just one woman. But somehow, Hannah had managed to keep the homestead, and do the chores, mostly on her own, but on occasion, Festus would help tend crops, shoe a horse and help with the live-stock as would Matt and Toby as well.

As he and Festus carefully went through the house, Matt found the cedar chest that Hannah kept in the sitting room, opened. There was a small red and white-checkered tablecloth lying on the floor next to the chest, which was filled with other similar things. Kneeling down, Matt picked up the tablecloth and started to put it away, when he noticed the small wrapped bundle beneath another tablecloth. Lifting the cloth, he saw that it was wrapped in tissue paper and then tied with a string and an envelope was tucked under the string. He noticed the envelope was addressed to Kitty. He knew immediately what was in the package, because he had seen her prepare such packages for friends who were expecting babies. He felt a slight pang in his chest. The enveloped looked a bit worn, which only meant she had it for some time, hoping that Kitty and Matt would marry and raise a passel of youngin's for her to dote over. He felt sorry for Hannah, then for Kitty and then for himself. He wanted to be a father, someday, but he knew in his business that would only be dangerous for the ones he loved.

Hannah's body lay on the floor, not far from the kitchen table and she was covered with a quilt that had been thrown over the back of the couch. Reverend Beckett had said he covered her nude body. Matt knelt beside the body, as Doc came into the house. He looked up at Doc, who looked around the room to survey it, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Kneeling beside the body, across from Matt, he gently pulled the cover back from Hannah, down to about her shoulders, to take a look. There were ligature marks on her throat just like Gert's and her neck had probably been snapped as well, but Hannah' eyes were wide opened, and all Doc could feel was a terrible chill run from one end of his spine to the other. Matt knew Doc had seen many things, and much of it was horrific, but to find a friend like this, he could see it was hard on the old sawbones and gently pressed his hand over her eyes, closing the lids. No words were spoken as Doc nodded his thanks to him. Festus came back into the house. He had been outside looking around the house for any clues.

"Did you find anything, Festus?" Matt asked as he stood up.

"Nary a thing, Matthew, ceptin' this." He said handing Matt the small piece of paper which had been folded a few times. Matt opened the paper which contained a list of women.

Gertrude Rollins

Hannah Ulmen

Jenny Graham

Bess Blake

Constance Trudeaux

Alexis Thompkins

Six names, with the first two having a line through them. Matt didn't like the list of names, four more women listed and no clues yet as to who is doing the killing.

"How is it possible for a man to come in here, rape and murder this woman and leave no clues as to who he is?" Matt asked frustrated.

"It's like he's some kinda ghost, Matthew." He said perplexed by the two murders as well.

"Well, no ghost administered that beating to Hannah, nor did a ghost strangle her. It's physical evidence, but none we can use to catch a killer." Doc said as he stood up and walked over to Matt.

"From the footsteps, and what little track I could find, I'd say he'd be a biggin', that's fer sure." Festus said to Doc and Matt.

"I'd have to agree, his hands are nearly as big as yours, Matt. And he's mighty powerful, to have snapped their necks like a twig." He said disgusted with the murder. "At least you have his list of victims. We know we can keep watch over those women on the list."

"Gentlemen, we definitely have a problem here. We're gonna have to hang some posters, I don't want any women on the streets of Dodge after dusk and if they are out, they must be escorted by a man, one whom we know and trust." He looks around the room and goes over to the chest, looking at the package, and pondering whether or not he should give it to Kitty. Lifting the package into his hands, he closed the chest and turned to face Doc and Festus. Doc and Festus were well aware of Hannah's reputation of Matchmaking and blanket making, neither one of them asked him about it. It was his business. "When we get back to Dodge, I want posters made up and posted throughout town." He and Festus made quick work of placing the body of Hannah Ulmen in the buckboard which Festus had taken the time to hitch up. His Ruth was tethered to the back of the buckboard.

"Will do, Matthew." He said as he helped lift Hannah's covered body into the wagon.

Doc climbed into his buggy and he and Festus headed around the back of the house to turn the buggy and buckboard back towards Dodge. Matt closed the door to the Ulmen house, taking a solitary moment to acknowledge the sadness that surrounded another death in Dodge.

Kitty sat at her desk, in her room. She gently pulled the drawer to her right opened and pulled out the newspapers she had hidden in there, out. Not only did she have the one that Doc had been reading from a few days ago, but she had the publisher of the Dodge paper loan her all of his papers from Nebraska along with the dispatches he had received from his friend in Nebraska. As she started to look at the papers, she realized that she needed to put them in order and from there she would make her list. Reaching into the drawer on her left, she brought out a pad of paper and two pencils to use to write down the names of the victims and a little information on each of them.

He paced in his room. This was going quite well. He had left behind another body. He would let things quiet down for a day or two. Just lay low and not get too over-zealous about things. After all, good things, come to those who wait. Looking at the dark blue dress which hung on a nail on the wall, he gently stepped up to it. Smiling, he bowed to the dress as though a woman was wearing it. The dress was an off the shoulder, sleeveless gown of satiny material. He could smell the perfume on the dress that would be Kitty's from the two fittings she had gone to prior to Gert's death. "May I have this dance, M'Lady?" He said gently wrapping his arm around the waist of the dress and the other hand on the back to hold it to his chest. "My…my, Miss Kitty, you do look lovely tonight." He said as he twirled around the room with the dress against his chest.

**TBC**


	9. Innocence of A Child

Gunsmoke

**Gunsmoke**

**The Wrong Man**

Chapter 9

Okay, here is another Chapter with a little bit of information on one of our characters. I hope this will hold you over till next time. Although, this story seems a little long winded and I may have to cut some serious bologna out to get to the good stuff.

KR

The puppy was just a little scoundrel of a dog, but he sat on the boardwalk for hours playing with the mangy little mutt as Festus would say, until he saw her coming back from the General Mercantile. Toby quickly threw the stick once again for the pup and jumped to his feet and practically ran to Miss Kitty to give her a hand with her packages. Toby like her most of all, she had been nice to him from the first day he had wondered barefoot into town, almost a year ago. When he had arrived that blustery fall day, in just a pair of torn and tattered trousers, a jacket that was a might small on him and no shoes, Kitty had been sweeping the front stoop. She had noticed him as he sat down on the stoop near the saloon, he looked up and smiled an innocent smile and then proceeded to pass out onto the ground. Dropping her broom, Kitty rushed over to the young man. "Matt! Doc!" She yelled kneeling next to the young man. Matt had been in the saloon and came running out to find her kneeling on the ground beside the unconscious man.

"Kitty, who is he?" He said kneeling down in front of her and looking up at her, over the boy.

"I don't know, Matt, he just came stumbling into town, made it to this stoop and passed out." She said gently pushing his dark curls out of his face. "He looks half starved to death!" She said as Doc came down the steps with his bag in hand. He rushed over to the young man and knelt down. Festus gently took Kitty's arm and helped her stand up and step out of the way as Doc moved in to take a look.

"Poor kid is plum tuckered out. Matt, get him up to my office." Doc said as he stood up and stepped out of the way.

"He's a biggin'." Festus said as he stepped over to help Matt and two other men with the young man. Doc lead the way, and Kitty followed behind the men.

Matt had gone down to his office to do some paperwork and Festus had gone to get Doc and Kitty something to eat. The hours ticked away and the man continued to sleep. It was close to one in the morning, Kitty had fallen asleep on a chair by the table. Doc was in his room, he had taken a knap on the assumption that Kitty would be going back to the Long Branch and doing the same, but here she was, on the chair, her legs curled up under her and a blanket over her shoulder, with her head resting on the back. Smiling at her, he shook his head as he quietly walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder. Kitty slowly began to wake up and smiled up at Doc who could only shake his head at her.

"I told you to go back to the Long Branch and get some sleep." He whispered to her.

"I didn't want him waking up without someone here to tell him where he is." She said gently rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Pa! Pa!" He said as he began to wake. Just by looking at him, Doc could tell his was a scared little child, in a man's body.

"It's alright, you're safe here." Kitty said gently standing up beside the table and looking down into a pair of dark brown eyes.

Doc stepped up beside her and looked at the young man as Kitty gently touched his arm. "My name is Kitty and this is Doc." She said pointing to Doc.

"You're purdy." He said innocently as he looked up at the beautiful redhead. He sat up and threw his long legs over the table.

"Well thank you." She said accepting the compliment.

"My Ma was purdy too, ceptin' she didn't have hair like fire, her hair was dark like mine. And her eyes weren't no sky color neither." He said smiling at Kitty, who continued to smile back at him.

"What's your name, son?" Doc asked him and he shied away from Doc, moving a bit closer to Kitty.

"It's alright, this is Doc. He won't hurt you. He wants to make sure you are alright." She said gently placing her hand on his arm.

"Doc?" He said looking at the older man.

"Yep, that's me!" Doc said as he took out his stethoscope and listened to his heart. He then checked his pulse. "So, what's your name, son?"

"Toby!" He said as Doc looked into his eyes

"Well, Toby, how long you been out in the wilderness, half dressed?" Doc said stepping back from him, but Toby looked away, he was shy around Doc.

"Toby, Doc asked you a question, how long you been wondering around out there?" Kitty said gently touching his arm, and crooking her head down slightly to get him to look at her.

"The sun came up and went down." He said innocently

"How many times did the sun come up?" Kitty asked him

Using the pointer on his right hand, he counted the fingers on his left hand. "One…two…three…four…seven. Seven times." He said smiling at the beautiful redhead. Kitty smiled at him and he yawned.

"Why don't you lay back down for a spell, Toby?" Doc told him and he pulled his legs back up on the table and laid down and closed his eyes.

"It's a wonder he's still alive. Five days out there!" Kitty said shaking her head sadly as she looked over at him. By this time he had curled onto his side. Kitty gently went over and picked up her blanket and covered Toby with it. "Doc, where do you think he came from?" She asked him.

"I don't know, Kitty, I don't know. Could be he wondered away from a wagon train or was just left out there. I'm hoping he just wondered cause the latter wouldn't be too nice." Doc said scratching his scruffy chin. "Why don't you go on back to the Long Branch, I'll sit with him a bit." He said to her.

"That sounds like a good idea, Kitty." Matt said from the door. He had heard a little of the conversation. "I'll walk you home." He said as she made her way over to him.

Over the next few months, Matt had sent out wires to fellow lawmen, asking questions about the young man they had found, but none of them knew anything about the young man. The town adopted Toby, taking to his boyish smile and charm and his kind hearted ways. He had a way with animals and loved to brush the horses for Moss Grimmick. Odd chores were his trade and he had quite a few of them in Dodge.

Kitty smiled at Toby and Rascal came bounding over to her as she stepped down off of the boardwalk.

"Howdy, Miss Kitty." He said as he began to take the packages out of her grasp. "I take them for ya'." He said smiling at her. Kitty smiled at Toby and the three of them headed for the Long Branch. Kitty knew that peppermint sticks were one of Toby's favorite candies and she had gone and bought a dimes worth for him.

"Thank you, Toby, you're a life saver." She said as they headed inside the Long Branch, which had only a few customers. But since it was only a little after one, she wasn't worried about the lack of clientele. Toby took the packages and set them on the bar as he always did.

Sam came out of the storeroom with the clipboard in hand. "Howdy, Toby."

"Mr. Sam." He said smiling as Kitty stepped up beside him.

"Mr. Sam, would you give Toby a sarsaparilla, please." She said teasingly

"Coming right up, Miss Kitty." He said walking behind the bar and pouring a cold drink for Toby.

"Thank you, Mr. Sam." He said as he took the drink and guzzled half of it down. Kitty and Sam both smiled at him.

"Toby, I bought this for you." She said handing him a package. "It's a new shirt." Then she takes a smaller package, when she saw the disappointment in his eyes. "This is those peppermints that you like, but you have to promise me you won't go eating them all at once. It gave you such a bellyache, Doc nearly took my head off." She said holding the bag and waiting for his word.

"I promise, Miss Kitty, I'll be good." He said looking at the bag, his eyes full of joy as he watched her hand it to him.

"Now, you go back to Moss's, I'm sure he's got lunch waiting and ready for you." She said to him.

"Okay." He said drinking down the last of his pop, and heading out the door with both of his packages in his hands.

"Miss Kitty, you sure do spoil that boy." He said smiling at her. "If Doc finds out about that candy, he ain't gonna be none to happy."

"Well, Doc isn't gonna find out, now is he." She warned him.

"No Ma'am not a word from me." He said knowing better than to go against her. Kitty gathered what was left of her packages and headed up to her room.

TBC 


	10. Love, Friendship, Loyalty

Gunsmoke

**Gunsmoke**

**The Wrong Man**

Chapter 10

Kitty walked into her room and placed her packages on the bed. Lying on the pillow was a single red rose. Smiling, she gently picked up the rose and smelled it. No doubt Matt had picked this out of Ma Smalley's garden. If Ma found out, she'd give Matt a piece of her mind. Smiling at the thought of Matt getting yelled at by Ma, she gently placed the rose on the nightstand and began to open her packages and put things away. Looking over at her dressing table, she saw the newspapers and notepad. The little shopping spree had only given her a few minutes peace, and now she began to wonder who would be the next victim. She had gotten a look at Matt's list and was able to jot the names down before forgetting them. Looking at the beautiful things she had bought for herself, she felt a pang of selfishness. She had bought herself a bonnet that was deep purple, with small daisies on the top. It was something that Belle would have loved. Sitting down on the bed, she felt a great deal of guilt wash over her. Getting up from the bed, she grabbed her papers and notebook and headed out the door. She would sit downstairs in the Long Branch and have a pot of coffee made up while she looked over the clippings again.

It was close to six in the evening when Doc and Matt finally made it to the Long Branch. It had been four quiet-uneventful days and they prayed that it would stay that way. Doc stopped at the entrance of the Saloon with Matt beside him.

"What's wrong, Doc?" Matt asked him.

"She's at it again. Sitting in the back, reading and rereading those damned articles, Matt. She's barely sleeping, barely eating, she's gonna make herself sick with this situation." Doc said looking concerned at the beautiful redhead in the back of the room. Once again, Kitty sat alone at the table, reading the papers on the murders as she had done for the past four nights. There hadn't been an incident since Hannah, but she kept going over the names on the list Matt had found and the list of all names compiled in order as when they had been killed. Jotting down the last few words on the last victim, she looked up to see Doc and Matt standing at the table.

"Oh, Hi Doc, Matt." She as she gently placed the tablet face down on the pile of newspapers.

"Don't you hi, me, young lady." Doc said a bit annoyed. "Do you know you look terrible?" He said to her.

"Well thanks a lot, Doc. And here I thought I looked at least presentable." She feigned hurt and batted her long lashes at the helpless old man.

"You know darn well what I'm talking about, young lady. You look beautiful as usual, but you look tired and I bet you've lost some weight too." He said as he and Matt took a seat at her table.

"Didn't you tell me last week I could stand to lose a pound or two?" She said triumphantly.

"That was two months ago and I said stay away from the salt as it was causing water gain." He said correcting her.

"Oh, well. So, Matt how are you this evening?" She said attempting to change the subject.

"Oh, no you don't, you are not changing the subject. Sam!" He yelled over at him and Sam quickly went over to Doc.

"What's wrong, Doc?" Sam asked

"Sam," He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ten dollar gold piece. "I want you to go over to Del Monico's, get a nice thick juicy steak, eggs, baked potato and a nice cut of ham and a cold glass of milk, maybe a piece of peach pie." He said handing him the coin. "Get it back here while it's hot, please."

"Sure thing, Doc." He said taking the money and heading out the door.

"Just who in tarnation is going to eat all that?" Kitty asked looking at the old man.

"Well, you sure are gonna try your best to eat something. You don't have to eat it all, but I do expect you to eat. And Matt and I are gonna sit here and make sure you do." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Doc, I've already eaten." She said angrily.

"Yeah, well what was it and when?" He said as he sat there glaring at her.

"It was chicken soup that Ma Smalley made and brought over." She said as she angrily picked up the newspaper and began to read. "I don't need you treating me like some damn child, Doc."

"Really, well, if that's the last thing you remember eating, that was two days ago. Ma Smalley made that soup two days ago, and she left yesterday on the evening stage to St. Louis to see her sister." He said triumphantly. Kitty slowly lowered the paper.

"That's not possible, it can't be….I mean…alright you ole' scudder, you win." She said as Matt tried to hide his laughter at the name she had called Doc.

"Ole…scudder, young lady, just consider yourself lucky that you're too big for me to throw over my knee and tan your hide." He said as he scratched his chin and looked over at Matt. "And just what are you laughing at. You know I'm right. She hasn't eaten in two days."

"I know….I know, Doc, but you know you can't argue with Kitty. She's awful stubborn." He said to Doc.

"You know, I don't need the two of you ganging up on me, I'm tired." She said setting the paper down again.

"Of course you're tired, you haven't eaten." Doc said, not letting up on her.

"Doc?" She said beginning to feel beaten.

"Alright…alright, I'll stop my fussin'." He said as Sam came into the saloon with a covered tray and headed back towards the table. He set the tray down and handed Doc his change. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam then returned to his chores behind the bar. Doc pulled the cover off of the tray and Kitty's eyes widened at the amount of food on the tray. "If I eat all that, I'll be sick." Kitty said looking at him.

"I don't expect someone as tiny as you to eat it all. But I do expect to see you eat something off of that tray." He said rather forceful.

Kitty picked up the peach Pie and handed it to Matt. "I'm not touching that, it'll put ten pounds on me just by looking at it." Matt happily took the pie then looked up at Doc who nodded his consent to him. Kitty then cut one third of the steak off and placed it on the plate with the piece of ham. She took one small quarter of the ham then placed the rest with the rest of the steak. She then cut the potato into quarters, taking only one quarter and took the plate with the smaller portions and placed it in front of herself. She then handed Matt the rest of the food including the eggs, but she kept the glass of milk for herself. "You can just get yourself a beer, Cowboy, that milk looks too inviting to share." She said to Matt who smiled up with a mouth full of pie. Doc smiled at Kitty as she began to cut her meat and slowly began to eat.

After a good twenty minutes, she had had enough. She hadn't finished the entire plate, but Doc was happy with what little she did eat.

Festus came barreling the Long Branch saloon, calling out Matt's name. "Matthew! Matthew!" He yelled as he came into the Long Branch and headed for the table.

"Festus what's wrong?" Matt asked as he looked over at him.

"It's Mrs. Davis, her daughter Inez….." He trailed off. "She's dead Matthew, it's him again.

"What?" Doc asked shocked as Inez had not even been on the list that Matt found.

"Mrs. Davis hadn't seen her daughter all day." Festus said as Matt stood up.

"Kitty, we'll be back later." He said looking into her concerned blue eyes.

"Okay." She said as they headed out the door. Kitty turned the list of names over. Matt's list of names were on the far right and hers were on the left. She had listed two women after Hannah, Inez Davis and Isabella Rosario. She now believed that she had figured out the killers plans. She needed to speak with Matt, this was very important and she would show him her findings as soon as he and Doc returned to the Long Branch.

Inez Davis was a thirty-two year old spinster living with her widow mother. The two women had been in Dodge for twenty –eight years. Mr. Davis had been the blacksmith for almost ten years before he had died of influenza. Inez was only 14 when her mother took a job sewing and mending clothing for the local townsfolk. At that age, her mother had taught her to sew and wash clothing as well. The little laundry duty they did kept them living comfortably. Inez was a more quiet type woman, who was pretty much afraid of her own shadow. She had never had a beau.

Doc, Matt and Festus arrive at the Davis home on the edge of town. Mrs. Davis Stood on the front porch with Nathan Burke, who tried to console the woman. She stood with her apron in her hand, covering her face and crying into it. Matt stepped up onto the small porch.

"Burke, take Mrs. Davis over to Ma Smalley's while we tend to things here." Matt said to Burke. Burke didn't say anything as he led Mrs. Davis down off of the porch and over to Ma's place.

Matt and Festus entered the Davis house as Newly stood outside, keeping people from entering or being too nosey. In the backroom, where Inez slept, as small bedroom with a bed and dresser and dressing table, they found her twisted naked form lying in front of the dresser. Her cotton nightclothes had been ripped from her body. Doc slowly came into the room behind Matt and Festus. Making his way over to her naked form, he gently pulled the cover from the bed and covered her, giving her some form of decency. Matt and Festus had kept their eyes turned away from the scene out of respect and began to look around, examining the room. Once again, everything had been in it's place and nothing had been broken or disturbed, accept for the window.

"I don't get it, Matthew, weren't the next name on the list Jenny Graham?" Festus said as he looked around the window for any kind of clues, scuff marks, heels, whatever, but the tracks had been brushed away. Festus climbed out the window and followed the tracks, which lead to the street, which made it impossible for him to find anything. Festus knelt down, trying his best to figure out what tracks went where and if he could see any that looked familiar, but his tracking senses were failing him as the culprit made sure that tracks were erased with the old Indian trick. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something shining. Kneeling further down, he spotted a tiny gold ring. The ring was odd, he had never seen one before. It had a distinctive design, two hands clasping a heart, surmounted by a crown. It was gold and quite small. The wearer would have been quite a petite woman. Festus came back to the window and climbed back in as Doc finished checking Inez's body out. She had been murdered in the same manner as the others. Her neck had been crushed.

Matt watched as Festus held the ring in his hand and looked at it as he came back into the room through the window.

"What did you find?" Matt asked him.

"I found this here ring under the edge of the boardwalk. Ain't ne'er seen nothing like it, Matthew." He said handing the gold ring to Matt.

"I don't know what this is?" He said looking at the small ring. Doc stood up and looked at the ring in his hand.

"I know what it is." He said gently taking the small piece of gold from Matt. "It's called a Claddagh Ring. See this, it represents love, friendship and loyalty." He said looking at the tiny piece of gold. "I'll tell you something else, it's Irish."

"How come you know this, Doc?" Festus said looking at the old man.

"My mother's maiden name was O'Rourke. She was from Ireland. More specifically from Galway. The Ring was first created some two-hundred and fifty years ago. There's a great many legends behind it, I don't remember much of them, but I do remember her telling me what it symbolizes. The heart, being love, the hands friendship and the crown, loyalty. Which basically translated into, "With my hands, I give you my heart and crown it with my love." He said handing it back to Matt.

"That's a whole lot a huey for a tiny little scrap of gold." Festus said mocking Doc.

"I'm just telling you what she had told me as a child is all. I didn't write the legend or the message it conveys." Doc said a bit aggravated with Festus.

"Okay, so now what. The killer is bound to realize he has lost this ring, but is it important enough for him to come back for it?" Matt asked the two of them.

"He won't come back for that one, Matt." Doc said quietly.

"Why not, Doc?" He said looking at the man beside him.

"Because that one belonged to Kitty's Mother. It has her name inscribed in it." He said as Matt looked at the ring.

"He's been in her room again." Matt said trying to remember when she had been left unguarded. He had done his best to have her guarded without her knowing, but obviously they were looking at a very cunning killer. "Doc, is there any chance Kitty was wearing this and lost it?"

"She once told me, that she refused to believe in those tales and would never wear it, it brought her mother too much hurt." Doc said as he watched Percy come up to the door.

"Doc, you want I should take the body to my shop or do you want me to take it to your office?" He asked not trying to get in their way.

"Take her to your shop. I'll be right behind you." Doc said as he watched Matt clenched his hand around the tiny ring. Kitty Russell was definitely in danger and he saw the turmoil in the big Lawman's eyes. How would he protect her from this madman when he couldn't protect any of these victims.

TBC 


	11. A B C D E F G

Gunsmoke

**Gunsmoke**

**The Wrong Man**

Chapter 11

Yesterday evening they had found Inez Davis dead in her room, and this morning Jacob Barrett reported his wife missing. Matt didn't like the way things were going in his town.

Stepping out onto the boardwalk in front of the jail, he looked at the four men he had sworn in as deputies. They stood by waiting instructions. "You four men start on that end of town. I want every building every room, root cellar checked, don't leave a stone unturned. Festus you're with me, you too Burke." The men went their separate ways, leaving Newly and Sam in town to keep watch. It wasn't even eight o'clock in the morning yet, and Newly knew it was going to be a long day.

Matt, Festus and Burke headed for the opposite end of town. The Barrett's owned the Seed and Feed and made their home over the store in the tiny dwelling. They had no children, but Julia Barrett's father owned the store and passed it onto her before he died. Matt didn't like what he was feeling in his gut and that was just the beginning of it. To him this didn't set right.

Down at the east end of Dodge the kids ran amuck at the Mallory home. Mr. and Mrs. Mallory had 9 children ranging from the age of five and thirteen. Though normally well mannered the kids came running around the corner of the old Cramer Place yelling and screaming. Hearing the noise, Matt, Festus and Burke headed in their direction. Some of the older kids, , Jenny age 12, Susie and Melissa age 11 had dared the older sister Lisa age 13 to go into the old haunted house. What the young girl had found made her run from the house screaming with her siblings running after her. Mrs. Mallory came running outside, drying her hands on her apron. "What are you youngins' up to?" She asked as Lisa came rushing into her arms. Her body trembling as her mother held her and tried to soothe her. Mr. Mallory had been around the opposite side of the house chopping wood when he too heard the commotion.

"She' dead, Mama, she's dead!" She cried burying her face in her mother's chest.

Just as her Pa reached her, so did Matt and the others. "What happened?" Matt said looking at the young girl who continued to cry. He knelt down when her parents looked at him blankly as they too had no idea what was wrong. "Lisa, honey, what happened?"

"She's dead, Marshal." She said looking at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Who is dead, Lisa." He said gently touching her arm.

"The lady in the Haunted house. She's just laying there, dead." She again buried her face in her mother's breast as her mother held onto her.

"Ma, let's get the youngins inside." Mr. Mallory said as he looked at the Marshal. "You boys get your sisters inside and stay with your Ma till I get back." He said as he began to walk with Matt, Festus and Burke. When they reached the house, Matt did not pull out his gun. He knew that the killer would not be in the house, nor would he return to it. He also knew what he was about to find.

Julia Barrett lay sprawled out on the floor just like the others. Matt picked her dress up off of the dirty floor as he headed over to her and covered as much of her as possible. He knelt down beside the body. Festus knelt down beside him.

"Matthew, she weren't even on the list that you done found." He said quietly as not to alarm the others about the list.

"I know Chester, but more than that, she wasn't murdered by him." He said looking at the body.

"What?" He said confused by his findings. "How ya' figure, Matthew?"

"Look at the marks on her neck. They were made by a rope, not by the murderers hands. This one wasn't one of the stranglers victims." He said as he noticed that her right hand was balled up and clutching something. Gently he took her hand and turned it over. He had to force the hand opened as it was tightly balled up. Inside her hand was a piece of a cloth and a button attached to it. "I think we know who did this killing, Festus."

"Well, then you know more than I do, cause I'm plum confused." He said as Matt stood up and he followed suit. "Let's go back to the jail, Mr. Barrett is waiting there for any news on his wife. I think we have to break the news to him." He said as he began to walk out of the house. Burke looked at the woman and frowned as did Mr. Mallory.

"Business sure is booming for Percy." Burke said quietly. He headed towards the door.

"You two stay here till Percy comes for the body." Matt told Burke and Mr. Mallory. He and Festus headed out the door. Matt then took his pistol out and fired it twice, signaling the others that Julia had been found. He then headed for the Jail. As he passed the Long Branch, Kitty stood by the door. She looked more tired and he was getting real worried about her obsession over these deaths. It was something he didn't quite understand. Mr. Barrett sat at the table with Doc, drinking coffee. Matt and Festus stepped into the office, closing the door behind them.

"I take it you found her, Marshal, we heard the shots." He said standing there looking lost.

"Yes, Mr. Barrett, we found her, right where you left her." He said which surprised Doc and Festus both.

"What are you talking about?" He said trying to feign innocence.

Matt pulled the tiny scrap of material from his pocket and held it up to the bottom of Barrett's shirt, showing a missing button and torn away piece of material.

"Well, I'll be." Festus said as he looked at the material that fit into the shirt like a puzzle.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I did not kill my wife." He said angrily.

"It was the only way you could get a hold of her money so's you could gamble it away. You saw your opportunity when this killer hit town, and you used his method as a cover for your own murder plot. The problem is, he used his bare hands to strangle those women, not a rope." He said grabbing Barrett's hand and pulling it opened, showing the rope burns on his palm.

Barrett suddenly went for his gun, but Matt struck him hard in the jaw before he could get the pistol out of the holster.

Doc knelt down to check him out, but he was out cold. "It's beyond me why a man like him would marry such a pretty woman and then plot to kill her." He said standing up.

"He was greedy, Doc. Greedy and sloppy." Matt said. "Festus, lock him up in a cell." He said as he goes towards the door.

"Where ya' going, Matthew?" He said pulling the semi-conscious Barrett to his feet.

"I'm going over to the Long Branch to check on Kitty." He said walking out the door.

Kitty saw him coming before he stepped off of the boardwalk. She didn't want to argue with him again. She was tired and she was finding it harder and harder to let go of the killings. She knew she was becoming obsessed with it, but she didn't understand why. Matt knew, she was afraid, just like every other woman in Dodge, at least that's what he thought. She stepped back inside the saloon and headed for the back table to continue her game of solitaire.

The tension had been quite thick around them. He knew something, and he wasn't telling her. Kitty watched the big man come into the saloon and look around. He made a quick mental note of his surroundings every time he entered. It was his habit to notice who was in the saloon. Kitty sat back at her table playing her game of solitaire, but not really thinking about the moves she was making.

Matt walked over to her and leaned over her shoulder. "Since when do you put a black nine on a black ten?" He asked her as he moved the card from the ten to the red ten.

"We need to talk." She said as she looked up into his eyes.

"I agree." He said gently taking her arm and leading her away from the table. Matt lead her through the doors to her office. He was not surprised to see the papers she had been working on sitting on the table, neatly organized. He picked up her list of victims and potential victims. She had written two other names next to Inez, one was Isabella Duffy and Ingrid Hollinsby. Next was Jenny Emerson and beside her name was Julia Barrett, Jessica Larson, and June Garret. He crossed off Julia's name.

"She's dead?" Kitty asked looking at the list as she stood beside him.

"Yeah, but she wasn't killed by our lunatic, Norris Barrett killed his wife." He said looking at her. Kitty looked up at him, and he noticed the tiredness in her eyes.

"Then that means he's still looking for the next one." She said.

"Kitty," He said gently taking her by the upper arms and sitting on the table. "Honey, why are you so obsessed with this? You know that this isn't doing you any good."

"It was him, wasn't it?" She asked looking up, with shame in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked her as she hung her head.

"He was in my room, the day I found Gert. I was so sleepy, Doc must have given me something to sleep. I couldn't move, I couldn't open my eyes. But he touched me, did things to me…I didn't realize it until a few days later. You would never have taken advantage of me while I was unable to respond. You would never do that to me, even if I were dreaming and calling out your name, knowing I was drugged would have stopped you cold." She said as tears fell down her cheeks. Matt pulled her close against his chest and held her tightly. Her hand slid up his back and she let go of what she had been feeling for the past month. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked her cheek still against his chest.

"I was afraid. I knew you were still dealing with losing a friend, and this would only make matters worse. When I walked into the room and saw you lying there, when I realized what had happened, I wanted to kill him. He had touched you, satisfied you and you were helpless." He said rubbing her back. Matt held her tightly, but his eyes continued to stare at the list. She had listed all of the previous victims and then possible victims. But what caught his attention and scared the hell out of him was the fact that Kitty had put her own name on the list. "Why would you put your name on that list?"

"I fit the criteria." She said looking up at him as she moved slightly back from him.

"What are you talking about?" Matt said confused.

Kitty took the list from his hands and showed him the names of the other victims. She then pointed out two things, every one of the victims were single or widowed. It didn't mean that they were completely alone, only that they would be alone at some point and he would strike then. The second thing she told him was that the killer was definitely some kind of crazy, because he was following the alphabet. Matt didn't like that. The fact that he was doing something like that made him an extremely dangerous man.

Matt didn't like not being able to figure this one out. He was grateful for Kitty's list, but that still put him back at square one. Looking over the list and her notes, he looked up to find Festus watching him.

"Matthew, how's Miz. Kitty?" He asked as he placed his gun belt on the coat rack.

"She's okay. Sam is staying at the Long Branch these days. He's got a room there till this is over. Festus, I want Burke to stay with Jenny Emerson. Keep three men on her, I want eight hour shifts, I don't want anyone getting tired or sloppy. I want the same for

Jessica Larson, and June Garret, you're gonna have to deputize more men, but make sure they are men that you would trust with you're the life of someone very important to you, Festus."

"You mean like, Miz. Kitty," He said and Matt only nodded at him. "Will do, Matthew. Anything else?" He asked before leaving the jail.

"No. Not right now." He said gazing at the list in front of him. Festus Turned to the door and headed out of the jail. Matt could feel the migraine creeping up on him. He knew that things were getting crazy in Dodge, people were on edge and they had a right to be. If he didn't find this maniac soon, then the whole town would go to hell.

The town was in a tizzy, that's for sure. He watched from his perch as the old tramp stepped out of the Jail and headed down the road towards the freight office. The old cowboy was on a mission and he wanted to know just how much they knew about his little game. Right now, the best place to find this out would be at the Long Branch. It wouldn't hurt either if he got to see his beautiful redhead. She always brought a smile to his face and warmth to his loins,' he thought as he made his way discreetly over to the Saloon.

**TBC**


	12. Another Notch

Gunsmoke Gunsmoke

**The Wrong Man**

Chapter 12

Okay, I have to confess, I've been having problems with this story. It's not that I cannot write it. It's just that I feel so burned out with work and all, even though I did go on vacation in March, but it was mostly a working vacation, getting things completed for my sister's wedding. Now I am completely spent and don't want to write this story. I wanted to write a few paragraphs today, but I'm not too sure I'll get anything done.

KR I need a margarita. Where is that ole' boy, Jimmy Buffet when you need him?

(In Margarita-ville without me, probably.)

He watched her as she came down the stairs. She was wearing a deep blue gown, that sparkled with every move she made. She sure did know how to set a room on fire. Every head turned to gaze up at the beautiful redheaded owner of the saloon. Kitty never did pay them much mind, and he liked that in her. He watched as her slender hand guided her down the steps, gently grasping the railing, while the other hand was occupied with holding her skirts up slightly as to keep from tripping. He didn't think that any woman held more beauty or grace then she did at this moment. He could see slight circles under her eyes, but that did not take away from her beauty. As she stepped down the last step, he watched as a young cowboy stood up and put his hand up for her to take it. She smiled at the young man, and he knew that another admirer of his fair maiden had been born. He had to laugh to himself at the stammering young man, who offered to buy her a drink. 'You don't buy her a drink.' He thought to himself. 'You first ask her to join you, then buy her champagne. Or whatever is the most expensive item in the house.' He toyed with such ideas as he watched her decline then head over to the bar.

He quietly stood at the end of the bar playing with his drink. They knew his agenda. They had finally figured it out, or so they had thought. They did know that his next target would be one of the women on the list, but there were several names on the new list. He knew that the Marshal was smart. Smart enough to figure out that _**He**_ didn't kill that last woman, Julia Barrett. But tonight would be the night that Dodge would never forget. He slowly made his way to the doors, no one noticed him as he slipped out the doors and down the back of the alley. 'So much to plan, and so little time to do it in.' He thought as scampered down the alley like a flee infested little rat. The evening had panned out as he thought it would. They had found the puzzle to his killings and it wouldn't be too long before they would find the answers to it as well. He would move along the back street, setting about the next plan in motion. "Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posie, ashes ashes, they all fall down." He sang softly to himself, quietly moving about.

The following morning still found the town rather uptight. Two of the three women who were on the list, were accounted for. Jenny Emerson was not, but Mr. Tambro at the Depot told Burke that Jenny had purchased a ticket on yesterday's stage and was heading back east. Burke scurried along the dry streets of Dodge, heading for the Marshal's office to let him know. The other two women had been kept under close watch and were escorted everywhere they went.

Matt and Festus came out of Matt's office. It was going to be another scorcher today. The sun wasn't even high in the sky, and it was hot. Matt took in a deep breath of dry air and noted quietly to him that the stench of death was in the air. He looked up to see several men coming towards him in one direction and Burke in another. Burke moved towards the two men.

"Morning Marshal, Festus." He said as he nodded politely at both.

"Burke, any news on Jenny Emerson?" Matt asked taking his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the sweat from his throat.

"Jake Turly at the Depot said she bought a ticket three days ago on Monday for the noon stage that same day. She was heading back east for a spell." He said as he took his own handkerchief out and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Jenny didn't get on no stage Monday afternoon. I was helping the driver load up the baggages. She weren't there, Matthew." Festus said as he looks at him

Just then the men looked up at the commotion coming from the side of the blacksmiths. Four men came out of the alley, behind Newly. They carried a makeshift cot, by using an old door, which they laid a body on which was covered.

"Marshal Dillon!" Newly yelled as they neared the Marshal "It's Jenny Emerson." He said as the men laid her down at Matt's feet. Matt knelt down beside the body and gently pulled the cover up to look at her. He quickly covered his face with his handkerchief to keep the smell out. "Mr. Whitaker said something smelled awful bad in the back of the stables and Sam and I went to investigate it. We found Jenny under that same door. Just like the others."

"Not exactly, she's been killed by the same maniac, but Jenny's been dead almost a two days by looks of it." He covered her back up and stood up. Just as he did, he was faced with several angry and scared men and their questions.

"Marshal, you gotta do something about this, killer. We need more help here in Dodge." One of the men said standing there.

"We can't keep losing out womenfolk." Mr. Bodkin chimed in.

"Whose next on that list we heard about, Marshal?" Another man asked him.

"Why won't you tell us about that list you found?" Another voice asked.

They began to shout all at once at him and Matt was becoming angry. "Now you just hold on there!" Festus said as he looked at the men surrounding him and Matt. "Matthew is doing the best he can to catch this killer. He just happens to be the slippery kind."

"We need answers Festus!" Bodkin yelled at the scruffy Deputy.

"You'll get your answers when I get them. Burke, Newly, Morris, get her over to Percy's." Matt said looking at the sorry lot before him.

A nice cool bath was just what she needed. It was close to eight in the morning, and she had to open the saloon about noon or so, because Sam was running some errands for her. She had needed that bath since she woke that morning about five thirty. She wasn't an early riser, but when Matt slipped out of their bed this morning, she just couldn't fall back to sleep. So instead, she had written a list of things for Sam to do, and had gotten quite a few chores done herself before she decided to take a bath. The water was not quite hot, but it was still soothing, nonetheless. Now she stood beside the tub, reaching over for her bath sheet; which lay on the chair near the tub. As she straightened up, a huge hand clamped brutally over her mouth, she still held the opened towel in on hand, clutched against her naked body. Desperately she tried to kick him, but her bare feet were no threat to a man in boots. Screaming through his hand, she desperately tried to wrestle free of his grasp, but the man behind her was big and very strong. So strong that she knew he was bruising her face. Her mind began to race, this was him. This was the man who had raped and murdered ten women across the state. She didn't want to be number eleven. He angrily slammed her against the wall, making her hit her forehead and causing her to become very dizzy. She couldn't think, couldn't fight, as every ounce of fight she had in he;r was zapped by hitting her forehead. She had a ringing in her ears but she was still aware of him pulling her onto the ground, none too gently. The towel was pulled from her grasp as he shoved her onto her back. Her eyes were unwilling to open, as she felt his heavy body pushing her thighs apart. Kitty opened her eyes, and her heart began to plummet. 'Oh God, no! Not him! She trusted him.' Her mind reeled as he now held her by the throat, keeping her pinned in place and unable to cry out as he applied just the right amount of pressure to keep her breathing, yet enough to her voice box to keep her quiet. He had done this many times, and therefore had no problem undoing his britches with one hand. He never said anything to her, she saw the madness in his eyes, and his eagerness as well. His body moved between her thighs and she screamed through his hand as he violently entered her. He was as large as Matt was, and even Matt knew he had to take time for her to adjust, but he didn't care, he wanted to hurt her, wanted to rip her apart. Kitty's eyes darted wildly around the room, looking for something, anything that she could use in her defense. He kept pounding into her small body, taking great pleasure in her discomfort and pain. Smiling down at her, his face turned sinister, evil, as he grabbed her thigh and shoved it painfully up and out, moving deeper into her small form. Kitty held her arms against her breast, pinned between their two bodies. It seemed to take him forever, his body continued to pound against her own. She felt as though she were being crushed between him and the floor. He heard the footsteps coming down the hall, just as he released his seed within her. He pulled his britches up as he rose to his feet and stood behind the door. Georgie opened the door to Kitty's private dressing room, carrying a bucket of fresh hot water for her. The sight of Kitty lying on the floor naked and battered made her gasp. He grabbed her from behind. She slammed the bucket of hot water into his shin and it burned his leg somewhat. The pain forced him to loosen his grip on her and she saw it as her opportunity to run. Georgie ran out of the room and headed for the stairs, but she didn't get far as he grabbed her from behind and quickly twisted her head around, snapping her neck. It was at this moment that he heard the key turning in the door of the Saloon. But panicking was not part of him. Smiling at what he had done, and allowing her small body to fall to the floor, he turned and headed back into Kitty's room. He stood in the doorway, watching her. She had managed to pull her thighs closed, but her one arm was flung across her chest, while the other pulled painfully at the towel on the floor. He watched as she slowly pulled it across her hip, just barely covering her private area. He had to admit as he stood there, that she was one of those women who had been worth the wait. 'Next time.' He thought to himself as he headed out the door and down the back hall of the Long Branch. He made sure no one was around to see him, and walked behind the buildings till he reached the spot where there were several loose boards. Slipping through them, he then circled around the back and would come in on the other side of Town. Kitty tried to get onto her side to get up, but that was as far a she had gotten when the dizziness finally took it's toll on her. The towel was over her hip, covering her derriere.

Susan walked over to the men gathered at the jail house. She had tried to use her key on the door of the saloon, but something was blocking the door. Matt had been getting dressed, his shirt was opened and unbuttoned. Sam, Newly and Festus were trying to calm the towns folk when she came over.

"Marshal! Marshal!" She called out to him as she pushed he way past the men

"What's the matter, Susan?" He asked looked over the heads of the men in the crowd towards her. She moved through the men and looked up at the big man.

"I can't get into the Long Branch. I wanted to drop off this material for Miss Kitty, but I can't get in." She said to the Marshal.

"Don't you have a key?" Matt asked her.

"Yes, but it's not the key that's the problem. There's something jamming the front door." She had barely finished her sentence when the big Marshal was off and running towards the saloon.

"Kitty." It came out as a croaked kind of whisper, but before anyone else could react, Matt was halfway to the saloon. Using his huge body, he began to push at the door. Newly and Festus began to help him. Sam finally picked up a chair and threw it through one of the windows which Festus quickly climbed through and began to move the barrel away from the door. Matt entered the saloon with the others right behind him. They saw the hand of a female between the railings. Matt took the steps three at a time with Festus quick on his heels. Newly stood by to keep the others out of the way. Matt looked down to see Georgie lying there, her neck twisted in an awkward way. Her eyes were opened and he knew immediately that she was dead. His head began to beat furiously against his chest and for a moment, he could not move. He didn't know who or what had started him moving towards the bedroom, but he rushed through the door, knowing that the killer was already gone. As he frantically looked around the room, he saw nothing. Festus moved around him to look on the other side of the bed and saw the bathing room's door was ajar. Slowly he pushed opened the door with his foot and saw her prone body on the floor. She lay on her belly, the towel haphazardly pulled across her derriere.

"Matthew." He said in an almost croaked whisper. Matt quickly moved into the room and past him as he knelt down beside Kitty's naked unconscious form. He pulled the towel around her some and gently felt for a pulse as Doc had taught him years ago.

"Festus, she's still alive." He said as he allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek. Festus was gone before he could say more.

"Sam! Get Doc, it's Miz Kitty, she's alive!" Festus yelled as he came back out of the room with a blanket in his hand. He gently knelt by Georgie's body and covered her up with it. He gave Matt time to compose himself and get Kitty into her bed so Doc would be able to take care of her.

TBC 


	13. Devil's in The House of The Rising Sun

Gunsmoke Gunsmoke

**The Wrong Man**

Chapter 13Devil's in The House of The Rising Sun

First off, to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my stories, thank you very much for your kind words and your encouragement. Sorry about the angst, though. I was in a mind-numbing funk, and no Judy, I didn't even try to threaten my muse, 'cause my muse would probably kick my butt.' I did however find a little relief in my world of make-believe. I've been reading and wanting to write other stories, so I figure I bess mosey and get a move on this one. Again, thank you. Also, this may be a bit short but I wanted to post it before life interfered with my writing once again.

And for any legal purposes, all characters belong to you know who. Not me, but I will continue to borrow and manipulate the situations as I see fit. Oooops, too forceful. ****

By the time Doc had come up the boardwalk, there was a crowd gathered around the entrance of the Long Branch. Burke and two other men were carrying out the body of Georgie. Doc looked at the young woman on the blanket and only shook his head in great sadness. He looked into the saloon, Festus was right behind him.

"Doc, you okay?" He said seeing the color drain from the ole sawbones face.

Doc looked over at his concerned friend and nodded as he quickly headed inside the saloon and up the stairs with Festus on his heels.

Matt sat beside the bed on a chair, hunched forward. His big hands clasped around Kitty's tiny hands. She was still unconscious. Matt had carried her to the bed and used the comforter on the foot of the bed to cover her. He now sat there; terrified that she would be another victim for this animal and die.

"Matt, why don't you go down stairs and have a brandy while I take care of Kitty." Doc said stepping into the room with Festus still hot on his heels. "Festus take Matt out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere!" He said in a very deep gravelly voice. "It's my fault, I left her alone." He said still holding onto her hand.

"Well, if you insist on staying in the room, I can't change your stubborn mule-headedness, but you will move out of my way so that I can attend to my patient." Doc said just as angry. They both were feeling the pangs of anxiety as she lay there, not moving, unconscious. Festus grabbed Matt's arm as he stood and pulled him across the room to sit on the big comfy chair by the window, and out of the way. Festus then poured Matt a glass of brandy, which sat on the table next to the chair and handed it to Matt who gulped it down in one large gulp. Festus knew Doc had to take care of Kitty so he walked over to the beautiful oriental screen Kitty kept in her bedroom and pulled it till it stood between Matt and the bed. The screen was longer than usual, it was used to divide a room in half and therefore it gave Doc much needed privacy. Festus then walked over to the door and out, pulling it closed behind him. Newly came up the steps to meet him.

"How is Miss Kitty?" Newly said seeing the pain on Festus's face.

"Doc's with her right now. Matthew ain't gonna be no help to us right now." He said in a quieter voice so that the other men standing below would not hear. He looked at the men gathered below.

"You and I will take that side of the Long Branch. We're gonna need to be very careful, Newly. We're gonna stop this animal once and fer all." He had pointed to the left side of the Long Branch. "I'll take the left side of the hall, you take the rooms on the right." He leaned on the rail and looked down at the men below. Nathan Burke, Sam, Lewie Pheeters, Jake Whitaker, Tom Whitaker, Jake's 21-year-old son. Pete Norman and several women looking on. Taking a quick look at these men, Festus figured that Sam and Tom would be the best bets to send down through the office and back rooms to check for any clues, especially since Tom used to hunt with Quint Asper when he was in Dodge. He knew Tom had learned from the best. "Sam, take young Tom and go through the office and back rooms, but be careful. Tom, I want you to see if you can find any clues so be very careful. Do just like I done showed ya'." Festus told him as he headed down the hallway with Newly right behind him. Sam and Tom headed towards the back office to check the doors and check for tracks. "Jake get the rest of these folks outta here." He said as the big man turned and began to usher them out of the Long Branch.

Matt sat on the chair on the other side of the screen waiting for Doc to finish his exam. He could hear Doc talking softly to Kitty and he knew that she was now conscious. He could also hear the pain in Doc's voice as he tried to comfort a friend.

Newly came around the corner. He had checked the rooms and the backdoor. The rooms were mostly empty accept for the few girls that had been sleeping. The back door, which lead to the back stairs was a solid oak door and was bolted from the inside. This told him that the attacker did not use this as his escape route. Festus came out of the last room, he had found the escape route. The man had gone from the washroom to this room and left by the window. When Festus had looked out the window, Tom and Sam were looking around for tracks. "Anything?" Newly asked him.

"Looks like he done scurried out that thar window. Tom said there are tracks, but they's too messed up to get anything on." Festus said as the two men headed down the hall back towards the front of the Long Branch.

"If he jumped from that height, he had to have gotten hurt." He said as they stepped through the arches. They stood by the door to Kitty's room for a moment.

"It's possible he done got hurt. But let's go down and see ifin' we can find anything else." Festus said as he lead Newly towards the stairs.

Matt watched the silhouettes of Doc and Kitty. She continued to lay there as he gently wiped her face and talked softly to her.

"Kitty, I don't want you talking…" He started, but she interrupted him by touching his hand.

"Please, Doc." She said in a strained voice.

"Alright. But only for a moment and then I don't want you to talk at all." He said as he stood up and came around the divider. "Matt, Kitty needs to see you." He said looking over at the big lawman who seemed so lost right now. He understood from a father's point of view the pain he must be feeling, the anger and fear he felt for her. He watched the young man stand up. His knuckles were white as he tried to unclench his hands. Finally, taking a deep breath, he unclenched his hands and headed for Doc, who gently touched his arm before he could go behind the screen. "Only a moment. Her larynx is probably bruised and I don't want her straining it any more. She needs to heal."

"Okay, Doc." Matt said and it came out as a whisper. He stepped around the divider to find Kitty lying beneath the sheets. Doc had not had the chance to get her into some clothing. He saw the horrible bruises forming on her face and throat. "Kitty." He said looking down at her. At first he thought she was sleeping, but then he realized that she had her eyes closed because she was crying and she was afraid of what she might see. "Kitty, I'm right here." He said gently sitting his heavy frame on the bed.

"Matt!" She said in hushed tones. She looked up at him and she saw love and fear in his eyes. "Matt, it was Toby." She strained with this declaration. She could see the shock on his face and then the disbelief. "It was Toby." She said again. But still there was doubt and she couldn't believe that he was doubting her.

"Kitty, are you sure?" He asked her. Kitty looked at him and she turned her head and shook it. He stood up and turned around. She turned to see him walking away. She wasn't sure if he was going to go after the young man or if he even believed him. Doc didn't believe her when she had said it, why should Matt.

TBC 


	14. Who I Used To Be

Gunsmoke Gunsmoke

**The Wrong Man**

Chapter 14Who I Used To Be

I have to apologize for being away for too long, but these past four or five weeks have been mandatory overtime at work. I've been logging in some 50 to 60 hours a week and have not been able to write. I do hope that this chapter makes up for my time away. And I will be writing sooner. The hours at work will be easing up some. I also have to say that I've been having trouble getting on to this site due to my antique computer. It's a dinosaur and moving slower each day.

Thank you,

KR

And for any legal purposes, all characters belong to you know who. I am just borrowing them for a little while.

Matt sat dumbfounded by Kitty's side. She had just told him that it was Toby and passed out. Looking up at Doc, he was confused. "Doc, did you hear what she said?" He asked not trusting his own ears.

"Yes, I did and I can't believe it. Matt, Toby is….well, he has the mind of a ten year old child. He couldn't possibly do something like this." Doc said as he looked at Kitty who was unconscious. Gently he took her hand from Matt and checked her pulse, then her eyes. "She's unconscious. Probably for the best anyway." He said gently placing her hand on her abdomen.

"I don't know what to do, Doc. I don't believe that Toby could have done something like this. But she believes it was him, what am I suppose to do?" Matt said as he got up and started to pace the floor.

"She'll expect you to arrest him." Doc said as he motioned Matt to the other side of the divider.

"I know. I know. Could she be mistaken?" Matt asked Doc.

"Matt, she just been through a horrific ordeal. Things may be jumbled up in her mind right now. You should just wait a few days when Kitty's feeling better and then talk to her." Doc said reassuringly.

"I don't think I can, Doc. I don't think Toby has it in him either, he's like a little kid, but what if I do wait and another woman is killed. I have to take precautions to protect this town." Matt said as he stood there looking at the simple divider, wanting so much to just hold Kitty and make it all go away. "To be on the safe side, I'm gonna go over to Moss's and pick up Toby." Matt said as Doc stared hard at him.

"Come on, Matt, you can't possibly think…" Doc said but Matt interrupted him.

"I don't know what I think, Doc, but what I know is that Kitty was raped and almost murdered by some lunatic and Georgie, that sweet kid is lying on Percy's table as he prepares her for burial. Kitty wouldn't lie, Doc, but she could be mistaken. Either way, I've got a job to do and I'm gonna do it." He said putting his hat on and heading out the door.

It hadn't been easy to take Toby in. Many of the townsfolk had gathered about, protesting his arrest, but Matt told them that he was trying to protect them as well as Toby.

"You gonna take the word of some town whore and arrest that poor kid!" Mr. Peters yelled to Matt who stopped in his tracks. Festus was on the other side of Toby and he saw the look in Matt's eyes when Ron Peters called Miss Kitty a town whore. Matt spun around so quick it had startled both Toby and Festus. His grip was tight around Peters' throat as he shoved him against the post.

His voice was menacing and he leaned in so only Ron could hear him. "You ever speak of her like that again, and I'll rip you apart!" He said as he shoved him back into the crowd. "I am doing my job and following every lead!" Matt yelled angrily at the townsfolk. They stopped in their tracks, as they had never seen that look in his face before. Stepping up onto the sidewalk, the three men entered the jail.

It had been a long day, for Matt. He had taken Toby into custody the day before but not without a great deal of animosity from the townsfolk. No one could believe that Toby had attacked and raped Miss Kitty, let alone murdering several women including Georgie in the saloon. Matt had not slept at all last night. Between Toby's crying and the image of Kitty's bruised and battered body, not to mention the look of despair, when he had questioned her about the fact that she had said Toby had attacked. He knew that she was hurting, both physically and emotionally, but she would never lie to him. Yet his mind could not fathom Toby being the strangler. Sure he was big enough, but Toby was like a big kid with the mind of an eight year old, he could not have done such a thing. There was also the fact that he had been in Dodge for quite a while, at least a year. No one knew where he came from, but Matt figured whoever had been taking care of him, just couldn't do it any longer and they left him behind. There wasn't much information on Toby. Matt thought back to last Christmas, Kitty had gone out of her way to give Toby a good Christmas, she had even bought him a puppy, and put a bid red bow on it. He had laughed at her as she tried to keep the bow on that little pup, but she had to give up and just hand the puppy over to Toby, who was unable to talk for a good five minutes. The sheer joy on his face had reminded Matt of a small child, not a full grown man. Scratching his head, he got up from his seat behind his desk and walked around the desk to peak in at Toby. Toby lay sound asleep on his side, facing the wall. Newly had picked that moment to enter the jail.

"Marshal." He said acknowledging Matt. "It's gonna be another scorching night, no sleeping again." He said as he sat down at the table with his newspapers.

"I'm gonna go meet Doc and Festus at Del Monicos for supper." He said walking over to the door where his hat hung on the peg. "We'll be back in an hour. Toby already ate, so hopefully he'll just sleep."

"Okay. You gonna go see Miss Kitty?" He knew that Matt hadn't been to see her this morning and he didn't understand why. Kitty wasn't a woman to lie or make up stories, so when she had said it was Toby, Newly felt no remorse in being part of the arrest.

"She's probably sleeping. She needs her rest." He said as he threw his hat on and left the jail.

Paulie Richardson came riding into town at the speed of light on his bareback pony. He and his Pa had been out clearing the west field for planting when they had come across the body of a woman, lying naked in the weeds.

Matt was crossing the street to head into Del Monicos when he saw the young man quickly riding into Dodge. "Marshal! Marshal!" He yelled as he headed toward Matt who now stood on the sidewalk right in front of Del Monicos. Doc and Festus were walking down the sidewalk from The Long Branch after visiting with Kitty when they heard the galloping horse and Paulie yelling for the Marshal. Both men took off in a slight trot down the boardwalk.

Kitty had heard the commotion from her opened window. She had been sitting in the high back chair by the table as she stood up to look out the window. Paulie Richardson came riding up, heading towards Del Monicos, where she knew Matt, Doc and Festus would be heading for supper. From her window, she couldn't really hear what was being said, but she watched as Matt and Festus headed across to the jail, mounted their horses and headed out of town. With in a matter of minutes she saw Doc's buggy following behind. She knew that this could only mean one thing; another woman had been murdered. Sitting back down in the chair, she closed her eyes to go over the attack again. Had she been mistaken? Covering her face with her hands, she hung her head and cried.

TBC 


	15. Betrayed

Gunsmoke Gunsmoke

**The Wrong Man**

Chapter 15End to A Dream

Lorraine Isler lived about three miles outside of town in a small cabin, built by her father and brothers a good twenty years ago. Both brothers had died in the war and her father had died almost two years ago from cholera. She had not contracted the illness, which left her alone in the cabin. She had worked the small garden, surviving mostly on what she grew or caught in small traps. Her father had left her some money about four thousand dollars, which she was considering using to move out east. She had no family left in Kansas, her Aunts were in Boston and she had decided that she would move out there. But that dream to move east would never be fulfilled.

The Richardson Ranch was only about a mile from town so the ride was quick. Mrs. Richardson stood on the front porch of the rancher with her apron bunched up in her hands and two smaller children about the age of nine years old hanging onto her skirt.

Matt and Festus pull up to where Mr. Richardson stood. They were in a green field; which Paul Sr. used for grazing his few horses and cattle. The Ranch was not a large ranch, it wasn't a very profitable ranch, it was a surviving ranch. They grew what they needed and sold what they didn't need. Matt and Festus headed towards Paul Sr.

"Matt, it's Lorraine Isler." He said as Matt and Festus dismounted their horses and headed over to him. "The twins found her, Matt, Lizzie and Susie. Horrible thing for children to see." He said as he lead Matt and Festus towards the tree. It was a large oak tree which the girls would play in while the horses and cattle took their evening graze.

"I'm sorry, Paul." Matt said simply.

"It ain't your fault, Matt. This animal is just that, an animal and he's cunning like one too." He said as the three of them walked the few feet over to the body. Paulie Jr. stood with the horses, his back to his Pa and the others. He was only fifteen years old and he wasn't too thrilled with the idea of seeing a dead body. Seeing dead animals and hunting were one thing, but this was entirely different. Flattening his palm, he smoothed it over the horses mane as if trying to sooth the animal. He listened as the men spoke in soft tones. "I done covered her up, Marshal, figured it was best." He said as Matt looked up to see the two girls still clinging to their mother. He knew that those little girls would more than likely have nightmares for several weeks. Kneeling down, he gently pulled the cover up, keeping her from the view of Mrs. Richardson and the girls.

Doc's buggy came quickly towards the men. Matt and Festus were kneelingt by the body as his buggy pulled up and gently pulled the cover back over Lorraine. Festus shook his head in disbelief and Matt removed his had as he scratched at his scalp. His head was spinning around this newest victim. If Toby was in jail while this occurred then how was he going to tell Kitty about this new development. Matt and Festus moved back to allow Doc in to examine the body. After going over Lorraine's corpse, Doc stood and stepped back away from the woman and shook his head.

"What can you tell us, Doc?" Matt asked him as he stepped towards the seasoned Doctor.

"Well, she hasn't been here too long, maybe just an hour or two, her body is cool, not hot from the sun, but cool as if she had recently been swimming or bathing." He said looking at her. "Her nails are broken off, may have done so, scratching her attacker." He said as he cleaned his glasses and then placed them back on his face. He didn't like this at all. Lorraine had died the exact same way as the other women. Kitty was the only one to survive and she has sworn that it was Toby who had attacked her. But with this new development, Doc knew things were really going to get out of hand.

"You said only a couple of hours?" Matt asked him, looking at the covered body.

"Yep, if she had been out here longer than say four to five hours there would be a God awful odor because the body would begin to break down in this heat." He said assuredly.

"If she's been here for only a few hours, wouldn't this tree keep her cooled down some?" Festus asked Doc.

"Not in this heat, Festus, you can't even catch a breeze in this heat. The only thing it kept the body from doing is blistering from the sun. I'd be able to give you a better time frame as to how long she's been here." Doc said as Festus began to walk around, looking for tracks.

"Anything, Festus?" Matt asked him as he and Mr. Richardson looked over at him.

"Paul, you and your family just got back from Spearville, didn't ya's." Matt said trying to figure out when the body could have been placed there.

"Yes, we left early yesterday and got back about two hours ago. We were just getting the animals out for air and grazing, then the girls came running over to the tree, that's when they found her." He said looking away from the covered body.

"Who was looking after your animal's?" Festus asked him.

"Well, Toby was suppose to come out this morning, feed and water them, but, well I guess you know why he didn't." Paul said looking up at the big Marshal.

"Thank you, Paul." He said and Paul headed for his son and the horses. Both Paul and his son then headed back towards the house, leading the horses with them.

"Doc, Toby couldn't possibly have killed Lorraine. He's been in a jail cell since last evening." Matt said confused.

"No, I don't see how he could have." Doc said as he watched Percy's wagon coming around the bend.

"What am I going to do, Kitty believes Toby attacked her?" Matt said almost in a pleading voice.

"Kitty is obviously confused, Matt. She's just a little bit mixed up is all." Doc said. Festus looked up at Doc and had Doc seen him, he would have seen anger in Festus' eyes. He then went back to trying to find some sort of clues to this murder.

"I've never known Kitty to be a hysterical type, Doc have you?" He said to him.

"No, I haven't." He had to admit, that no matter what had occurred, Kitty always tried to keep a cool head about her.

"So how do we explain the fact that she swears it was Toby who attacked her and yet we have another victim on our hands that proves he couldn't possibly have done it?" Matt was angry, and rightfully so. He didn't like the fact that Toby was accused of rape and several murders, but he didn't like that fact that Kitty was mistaken.

"I don't know what to tell you, Matt, but you're gonna have one hell of a fight on your hands with her. Kitty is confused. She was violently raped and almost strangled to death. She's in shock." Doc said trying to explain her accusation away. No one was more surprised by Doc's attitude than Festus. Standing up he looked at the old Doctor.

"Doc, what about those marks on her body. It's like someone buried her with a great deal of small rocks, then changed their mind. But there isn't any dirt on her or under her nails, in her hair."

"Help me turn her over, Matt." Doc said as he knelt down beside the body once again. Doc saw the indentations of dirt and small rocks on her back. "It looks like he used something to hold her down. She isn't heavy enough to make those marks on her body."

"Why would she need to be held down?" Matt said confused.

"I don't know, Matt?" He said looking at the scrapes and splinters on her shoulder. "I think she was killed at her own place, but she was moved here so that we would find her." Doc said pulling a splinter from her shoulder. "looks like your killer has changed his ways, just a bit."

"Festus, let's mount up and head out to the Isler ranch." He said heading back towards the house. Percy had waited back by the house with the family as to allow the Marshal and Doc to do their jobs. As Matt and Festus headed for the house and to their horses, Percy headed towards Doc. He had parked his wagon closer to the scene of the crime and as he passed Matt and Festus he quickly exchanged pleasantries then continued on his way to where Doc still stood.

Festus and Matt rode out heading for the Isler Homestead. The three miles would only give him more time to think about the woman back in Dodge. The one thing he had learned from Kitty was she never lied. She may hazel the cards once or twice, but she would never cheat someone out of money and she would not lie. 'So how did she get Toby confused with her attacker.' He thought to himself as they headed for Lorraine's home.

When Matt and Festus entered the house, they were not at all surprised to see that much

of her belongings were packed up and ready for shipping to Boston. Lorraine was leaving Dodge and returning to her place of birth. She had no family left in Dodge, but her father's sisters were in Boston and she had planned to move east to live with them.

As they lit the lamps and looked about the house; they noticed that everything, though packed up, was neat and in order. It was as Matt walked to the window, that he saw the wagon ready to head in to town. Lorraine would have been leaving the end of the week on the train and her things were going to be shipped out. Heading out of the house, Matt made his way over to the barn with Festus closely behind him. Inside the barn is where they found signs of struggle and where she, Lorraine Isler had been murdered. Her clothing were torn to pieces. Matt knew that he had raped and murdered her right here in the barn. "She was loading the wagon by herself, or someone was helping her, and he decided he wanted more." Matt looks around at the large prints and her smaller prints in the dirt. "They know him, Festus. He's been around here for some time."

"What makes you think that, Matthew?" Festus said as he squatted down beside Matt looking at the prints.

"Lorraine is a sure shot with that rifle. Her brother Nick taught her to shoot as a kid. I remember coming out here one day and they were practicing. She also wasn't very trusting of many people, she would have had her rifle with her if she didn't know this man." He said looking around for anything that would lead him to the killer. "Her rifle was in the house over the fireplace."

"I know Toby was in a cell when this happened, but I just can't help feeling that something isn't right here." Festus said as he stood up and looked around the barn.

"Festus, let's be serious here, you don't really think that Toby, who hasn't got the smarts of a ten year old, even, could have done such a thing?" He said still unable to figure out who was the killer.

"I believe Miss Kitty, Matthew! No matter what you and Doc think, I believe her. I don't know why, but my gut tells me, she isn't delirious, she isn't confused." He said trying to defend Kitty.

"Like you said, Toby was locked away, when Lorraine was killed, so how could he have gotten out of jail and killed Lorraine, then slip back into the cell? Think this out will ya', there is no way possible that he could have done this." Matt said trying to get his good friend, the Hillman understand.

"Maybe he didn't do this, but he hurt Miss Kitty, and I'm gonna make sure he doesn't do it again!" Festus said angrily. "Now, ifin' yer done with me, I'm gonna head on back to town. I'll be settin' outside Miss Kitty's door, till Sam takes over." He said heading out of the barn.

Matt knew Festus was a fiercely loyal friend, and that Kitty's word was better than gold to him. He knew that her word was also the same for him, but he kept thinking that Toby must have somehow, come into the room, 'maybe she had seen Toby after the attack and was confusing him with the real killer?' His head was beginning to pound again and he reached up to rub his temples, wishing he was in her arms right now and she would be rubbing his temples for him, helping to soothe his pain. Sighing deeply, he headed out of the barn and back towards his horse.

TBC 


	16. All Alone in The Night

Gunsmoke Gunsmoke

**The Wrong Man**

Chapter 16

First off, I am posting two chapters, not because I am feeling generous, but more like desperate to get this done, because I have one hell of an Idea running around in my head, which I am desperate to get out. I am working on both of these at the same time, but this one has to be finished before I even consider posting another story. Also, I am posting two chapters because my computer may decide to have another nervous breakdown and leave me stranded for another month or so. My laptop also had a breakdown, but it's breakdown turned out to be permanent. Now I am down to just this dinosaur. May God be merciful on it's soul, err, um, circuitry.

KR

_**All Alone in The Night**_

Kitty sat quietly in her high back chair staring at the door of her bedroom. She knew that mad would be coming in to talk to her once he returned from the Isler place. Sam had come up to her room a few times, asking her if she had wanted some coffee or something to eat, but she had said nothing to him. She just stared at him and after a few seconds, he headed back down the stairs. She had finally lit the lamp on the table beside the chair when it became too dark for her to see. As she sat back down in the chair, she heard the familiar heavy steps of her big lawman coming up the stairs.

Matt knew that Kitty would be awake and that she would have to know by now that they had found Lorraine's body, which also meant he was obligated to release Toby. He knew that she would know that as well. Taking his key from his pocket, he looked at the ragged leather tie on it. She had given it to him so long ago, just after the first time they made love. She had told him then that he would be the only man privy to her bedroom and he held the only key to her heart and soul. His own heart was breaking right now for the woman behind the door. Slipping the key into the lock, he quietly turned it and opened the door. "Kitty?" He said squinting to adjust his eyes, as she kept the light low. He heard her sigh and then saw her sitting in the high back chair.

"Do you believe me Matt?" She said simply, already knowing Toby was free. She had heard the people down in the Saloon talking.

"Kitty, I believe you believe it was Toby, but…." She interrupted his sentence.

"I asked you, if you believe me?" She said angrily.

"I….I." He stumbled over his words. His heart wanted to believe, but his mind couldn't fathom it.

"I guess not!" She said getting up from the chair and walking over to her vanity where she sat down and picked up her brush and began to brush her hair. Matt could tell by the way she pulled the brush through her red mane that she was angry at this new development and angry with him. "I don't care what you or anyone else think, I know Toby is the man who attacked me!" She said looking at his reflection in her mirror.

He didn't say a word. He didn't know what to tell her. He loved her with all his heart, but he just didn't feel right about Toby being the killer. He had too many doubts about this whole situation. He doubted he would be able to catch this killer, he doubted Toby attacked Kitty, which meant he doubted her. Toby was just a big kid, who was fascinated with bugs, animals and learning little things like how to spell his name. Things that he and Kitty both had witnessed. He would go out of his way to not step on a beetle and he had cried once when he saw a put get shot by accident. He continued to stand there with his hat in his hands.

Kitty felt the silence gripping her heart. He should have believed her. She waited and still nothing. "Leave me your gun!" She demanded. He had another one in his drawer back at the jail so he had no problem taking it from the holster and placing it on the nightstand by the bed. He wanted so badly to walk over to her and pull her into his arms and protect her from further harm, but he knew that she wanted no part of him tonight. She felt completely alone and vulnerable. "I guess you think I'm making this up. Well, I'm not. You'll find out the truth sooner or later. I only hope to still be alive when you do." She said brushing her hair again.

"I'm sorry." He said in a low tone.

"Sorry for what? For not trusting me!" She said once again glaring at him in the mirror. He felt the heat of her anger in her eyes and he wanted to leave.

"Kitty…." He started once again.

"No. There's nothing more to say. Please go." She asked quietly and he did as she asked closing and locking the door behind him. She threw the brush at the door and began to cry. Crossing her arms over her breast as her body heaved with fury and fear. She was alone, now, truly alone and terrified.

The days moved by in slow motion. The first week after her attack and Toby's release, she had managed to avoid him. Mostly she stayed in the saloon or in her room. But now she was getting anxious and needed some fresh air. She had spoke with Sam earlier that morning and he said he would be going to the Mercantile for supplies. She had sat down and written down some personal items that she wanted herself and placed it in her dress pocket. She took a good hour that morning convincing herself that the fresh air would do her good and she didn't have to worry about seeing Toby. She knew that a lot of people felt she was lying and that poor Toby was just a pawn, a victim. Shaking the thought from her head, she opened her door and closed and locked it behind her. She then headed down the stairs of the Long Branch. It was about nine in the morning, so the saloon was pretty much empty except for Louie Pheeter and his friend who sat at the end of the bar playing checkers. Kitty smiled and nodded at both men as she walked around the counter and stepped behind it. Reaching down, she picked up the metal box, which held the day's receipts and money. Sam had a habit of placing his supply list there because he knew she would take it and some cash for the supplies. Taking the list, she folded it up and placed it in the same pocket of her dress along with about twenty-five dollars. Sam had been in the side storage room and came out with a few bottles of whiskey in his hands when he saw her putting the box back.

"Good Morning, Miss Kitty!" He said setting the whiskey on the back wall. "Umm, Miss Kitty, I'll go over to the mercantile. I just wanted to get some whiskey out for this evening."

"No, that's okay, Sam, I need to get out and get some fresh air." She said as she started to walk around the counter. "Besides, you've been doing all the work and I need to get back to living."

"But…." He started, but she interrupted him.

"Sam, I appreciate all that you've done in my absence, but I really need to get some fresh air, some sun." She said as she headed out of the saloon and down the street towards the mercantile.

Sam waited until she was out of earshot. "Louie, keep an eye on things!" He said as he headed out the door and quickly headed down towards the jail.

"Hey, Louie, what was that all about?" Jackson asked Louie who stepped behind the bar and started wiping down the counter as he had often seen Sam do.

"Toby works at the Mercantile. Sam went to let the Marshal know that Miss Kitty was heading over there." He said sadly. He knew that she had been hurt, there weren't too many people who didn't know and he had even heard some of the cruel gossip going around as well. It made him angry to hear those so-called decent folks saying such terrible things about Kitty.

Claire Barton stood at the counter with Liza Winston, her dearest and oldest friend. The two women were not only best friends, but their husbands were business partners. Both men had a vested interest in the Winston Ranch and bought and sold cattle under the brand, BW for Barton Winston. Both women were discussing recent events, and it was quite unfortunate for them that the subject of their gossiping entered the mercantile. Kitty saw both women at the counter with the shop owner, Mr. Jonas. He wasn't saying much in the way of agreeing with their idle gossip, but Kitty noticed that he wasn't defending her either.

"Well, I for one am grateful that you, Mr. Jonas, had the decency to give Toby a job. After the lies that harlot told about the poor boy, he's just an innocent child." Claire Barton said as Toby came out of the back room toting a few wrapped packages.

"Miss Kitty!" He said innocently and smiled brightly at her. Claire and Liza turned to look at her. She had gone white as a ghost.

"Speak of the devil." Liza Winston said glaring at Kitty.

"What is he doing here?" Kitty said backing up slightly as Toby tried to approach her. He saw the look in her eyes and his smile turned to fear. "Stay away from me!" She said angrily.

"But I…I didn't do nothin'." He said stepping closer to her. Kitty suddenly lost her temper and slapped him across the face. Toby began to cry like a little boy, feeling hurt and scared.

"How dare you touch him, you…you whore!"? Claire said as she gently touched Toby's cheek to make sure that he was okay.

"I beg you're pardon…" Kitty started but Liza interrupted her this time.

"You should be begging. You should beg this poor man for his forgiveness for lying about him." She said looking at the furious redhead. "You aren't good enough to be in the same room with decent folk."

"You have no idea what you are talking about. You think he's an innocent child, but he's not, he knows what he did!" She yells at Liza.

Sam ran into the Jail, where Matt, Festus and Doc were talking. "Marshal, come quick!"

He said out of breath as Matt stood so quickly that it startled Doc. "It's Miss Kitty, she went over to the Mercantile to pick up some supplies."

"What, why didn't you stop her?" He said grabbing his hat and heading for the door.

Festus and Doc were right behind him as was Sam and the four of them quickly headed for the mercantile.

"How dare you pass judgment on me!" Kitty said as Liza got in her face. "I've done nothing to warrant this kind of treatment. I'm the victim here."

"I don't think you've ever been the victim." Claire said as Mr. Jonas told Toby to go back into the back room. "I don't think you've ever said no to a man." She said smiling at Kitty who felt her heart beating hard against her chest.

"You take that back, Claire Barton, or so help me God, I'll tear you to pieces." Kitty said moving closer, but suddenly, Liza saw her chance and she slapped Kitty hard across the face. She slapped her so hard that Kitty fell to the floor. Toby was at the entrance of the back room and rushed to her side to help her up. "Don't touch me!" She screamed as he took her arm. She scrambled to her feet and backed away from him. She backed up into the hard body of one Matt Dillon. Spinning around, she saw Doc, Festus and Sam also standing there. Well the group was complete. No one believed her and she was alone.

"Kitty, let me walk you back to the Long Branch." He said as he gently took her arm. She was angry and he could see that in her eyes.

"You knew he was still around. Why haven't you made him leave Dodge? He's a killer!" She said as he held onto her arm.

"Kitty, let me walk you back to the Long Branch." He said tightening his grip slightly on her arm.

"A woman of her ilk shouldn't be allowed around decent folk." Claire said as Liza stood beside her.

"What do you two blabberin' hootin' nannies know about decent folk!" Festus said angrily.

"Festus!" Matt said angrily. "Ladies, good day!" He said as he led a confused and distraught Kitty out of the mercantile. No words were spoken as the five of them walked across the street and down to the Long Branch. By the time they had reached the Long Branch, silent tears streamed down her face. Matt had never treated her in such a way before. To her, it was a betrayal. She said nothing as they all stepped down and into the saloon.

"Let me get you some coffee, Miss Kitty." Sam said as he headed over to the bar. Festus stepped over to her as she stood in the center of the room with her back to them.

"Miss Kitty, it's gonna be alright." He said looking at her and seeing such sadness in her blue eyes.

"No." She said shaking her head. "It won't. Don't you see," She said as she turned to face Doc and Matt. "by the time you realize that I've been telling the truth all along, it'll be too late. I'll end up like Belle, Hannah, just like the rest of them, dead!" She said, as her voice seemed to weaken with her emotions.

"Kitty, why don't you let me get you something to help you sleep."? He said as he stepped closer to her.

"No!" She said stepping away from him. "I don't need any laudanum or sleeping powders, or any other concoction you come up with." Sadly she shook her head. "I don't want anything from you! Just leave me alone!" She said heading towards the stairs.

Matt walked over to her and gently took her arm. "Kitty, we're just trying to help you!" Matt said looking up at her.

"Help me? Is that what you call it? Do you believe me, Matt? Have you heard anything I've said? You are not listening to me! Toby raped me, he tried to kill me and he killed Georgie. But you're out there looking for someone else. Someone who doesn't exist. All because you can't believe that Toby is the man you seek. He's playing a game, acting like a child. You're looking everywhere except for right in front of you. Your killer is right here in Dodge and he works at the mercantile. He's running around out there free, while I'm a prisoner in my own room." She pulled her arm angrily from his grasp. "Or maybe you are like the rest of these good townsfolk, thinking I'm just some common whore who got what she deserved!" She yelled at him as she suddenly turned and quickly headed up the stairs. She unlocked her door and went inside, leaving Doc, Festus and Sam standing there in shock. Matt took a deep breath as he realized how very alone she must be feeling right now. They heard the lock turn in the door and then they could hear her sobbing. They all felt quite helpless right now, because the one woman that they all cared about, the one woman they all protected was hurting badly and they could do nothing to help her.

Kitty leaned against the door and slid down until she sat on the floor, crying as she wrapper her arms tightly around herself, rocking herself back and forth in an effort to stop the terror creeping into her bones.

TBC 


	17. Trust No One

Gunsmoke

**The Wrong Man**

Chapter 17

I am posting this story and hoping that I will be able to get back in here for the next chapter. I do apologize for not being able to post, but it was not my fault, but that of the dinosaur I call a computer. I am working on negotiating for a new one. We shall see how that goes. If there are any mistakes, please keep in mind that I am in a hurry to get this posted before my computer craps out on me again and a slew of bad words escape my potty mouth again.

KR

_**Trust No One**_

Her body moved against his. He smiled down at her as he felt her strong legs wrap around his hips. Reaching up, Matt gently caressed the side of her face, his mouth coming down to devour hers. Kitty moaned at the taste of him, his tongue seeking entrance, then dueling with her own tongue. He tasted of bourbon and coffee and she loved it. He felt her soft hands moving up his back, gently caressing his hard back and making every inch she touched, tingle with her gentleness. As he began to move harder and faster into her waiting warmth, he felt her hands slide to his shoulders to hold on for dear life. "Oh….oh, Matt…..pleaseeeeee!" She cried as he began to move harder into her welcoming warmth. It wouldn't be long before Matt found himself crying out in ecstasy as he released himself within her walls. Kitty breathed heavily as she attempted to come down from her own high. Matt looked down at Kitty. Her face was ghostly white, a rope was tied around her throat. She was dead. Crying out, he pulled off of her, crawling to the corner of the bed, he screamed out her name.

His body bolted upright in his chair. He hadn't said anything, but his sudden movement startled Doc and Festus who had been playing checkers.

"Matthew, are you alright?" Festus asked as he and Doc watched him.

Matt looked over at Doc and Festus and ran his hand nervously through his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said getting up and going over to the basin and pouring in some water. He scooped his big hands together and pulled the cool water to his face. Reaching up, he grabbed hold of a towel and then gently began to wipe the water from his face. The image of his beautiful redhead lying there on the bed, with a rope around her neck and her lifeless body beneath his own, came rushing into his mind once again. Shaking his head, he had hoped that he could rattle the image from his mind, but he could not. Matt slammed the towel on the peg and walked over to where his gunbelt hung on the wall peg by the cot.

"Where're ya' going Matthew?" Festus asked, but Matt did not get a chance to answer as Burke came into the jail.

"Afternoon, Marshal, Doc, Festus." He said stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong, Burke?" Doc asked him as he looked into his face. Burke never could keep anything from his face.

"Well, Doc, it's Miss Kitty." He said.

"Is she alright? What's wrong?" Matt asked as he quickly grabbed his hat and headed for the door.

"Well, Marshal, Sam asked me to find Doc. He thought maybe Doc could talk some sense into her. She ain't been eating or sleeping, according to Sam. He said, he sits by her door at night with the shotgun, he can hear her pacing the floor." He said and he watched the big Marshal sit on the edge of the table and seem to slump. He knew most of what she was now dealing with was his own fault for not believing her, but he also knew that Toby couldn't have raped her or killed the other women as he had been in jail when Lorraine Isler's body had been found. He just didn't understand why she was so adamant about her attacker being this man who couldn't even tie his own shoes without help. The more he thought about things, the more his head began to pound. He needed to figure this thing out.

"I tried to get her to have lunch with me, but she said she wasn't hungry." Burke said as he looked at the big Marshal. "Sam said he had brought her some eggs this morning, to her table and she never touched them." Doc was gently scratching his beard.

"Why don't you go on back over to the freight office, we'll handle this." Doc said ushering Burke out of the jail. Turning around, he saw Matt still leaning against the table. "Well?"

"Well, what, Doc? She won't talk to me. Hasn't talked to me since two days ago, at the mercantile." He said not wanting to look up into the eyes of his old friend. "I tried to speak to her several times, she turns and walks away, and leaves the room." He said shuffling his weight from one foot to the other.

"You can always force her to sit down and listen to you." Festus said as he continued to clean his pistol.

"Damn it, Festus!" Matt said angrily hitting the table. "Don't you think I know I hurt her." He said pacing the floor. "I not only betrayed her, but I humiliated her in front of two of the biggest mouths in Dodge. It's all over town how I handled _my woman_!" He said sarcastically, as he had heard the talk about the marshal putting his woman in her place. He didn't like the talk and he didn't like the idea that people thought of her as 'his woman.' Granted, he loved her with all his heart and he thought of her as his woman, but the way those townsfolk were using the phrase was anything but nice. He knew that they meant is as the most demeaning of phrases. Kitty wasn't his whore, she was his woman and he was her man and that was that. "She hates me, Doc. She is so angry with me, I don't think she will ever get over this." He looks at Festus. "I can't say that I blame her if she doesn't forgive me."

"Matthew, she loves you. It's well, it's just that I ain't ne'er seen you done treat so harshly before." Festus said feeling guilty for his words.

"I know, it's just, I'm scared. I'm afraid for her, Festus and how I might lose her if she doesn't come to her senses." Matt said leaning back against the desk. Doc stood up and looked at Matt.

"What if she's right?" Festus stated quietly.

"Festus, do you realize what you're saying?" Doc asked him. "That boy Toby ain't got the good sense God gave a pea." He said trying to get the Hillman to understand.

"Doc, I know what you say is right, but I can't help this thing that's a naggerin' at the back of m'head." He said scratching his head.

"I get the same feeling, that we're missing something here." Matt looked over at the Doc, the old sawbones wanted to comfort his long time friend, but he had no words of wisdom. His exams of Toby had shown that he had the mind of a 10 year old boy. The innocence of one as well. But he too knew Kitty to be level-headed and forthright.

"Well, don't just sit there, the two of you, let's go over and see if we can't talk some sense into that woman." He said heading for the door.

Matt stood up and picked up his hat. Festus got up from the chair and both men followed Doc out of the Jail and headed over to the Long Branch.

Sam came around the bar once again, with another pot of hot coffee for Kitty who sat at the back table working on the books. In his other hand was a dish of pretzels. As he set the pot down, he set the small dish next to it and Kitty saw the pretzels. She glanced up at him over the rim of her glasses and shook her head. But he did not take the pretzels away. He just smiled. "Miss Kitty' that's the second pott of coffee today. It'll keep you up all night." He said with great concern in his voice.

"That's the idea, Sam." She said looking up at him. She then noticed the three men entering the saloon. Matt entered with Doc and Festus right behind him. "I see you've sent for reinforcements." She said sharply and Sam looked back to see the three men entering the saloon.

Sam turned and headed back towards the bar, knowing full well not to engage her when she was in this kind of mood. It wasn't often that Kitty Russell had lost her temper with him, but when she had, he could swear that his body was bruised from the tongue lashing he had recieved. As he made his way over to the bar, Matt, Doc and Festus followed him.

"Sam, has she eaten anything today?" Doc asked him.

"No, Doc, just coffee. She's been sitting at that table most of the day, working on them books and drinking coffee." He said walking around the bar and stealing a glance at his lady boss, knowing full well that she would be watching him and the others. His brown eyes, met her steely blue eyes, and a shiver ran down his spine. 'If looks could kill, he'd probably be dead or made of stone right now.' He thought to himself. "She ain't none too happy to see you's either." He said and Matt looked over in her direction. She met his blue eyes with her own and she knew he would be able to see the fear she had been trying to hide and the fact that she hadn't slept in two days as well.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go on over there and talk some sense into that stubborn redhead." Doc said to Matt who took a deep swallow and slowly began to head over to them. Matt took one step then looked back at Doc.

"I think this may require both of us, Doc." He said just as Doc picked up the whiskey Sam had handed him. Without missing a beat, Doc drank the whiskey down quickly. A little liquid courage would only do him good right now, or maybe not. He thought as she looked up at him. He and Matt made their way over to her and she watched as they seemed to move in slow motion. It was almost funny that such a big man would fear her. And Doc, well her temper never stopped him from speaking his own mind before.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." She said setting her pencil down. "You gentlemen look as though you are on a mission." She said eyeing them up closely. "And if you are, I want no part of it." She said as she continued to stare the two men down. Matt realized that this was her defense. That she was angry, yes, and she had every right to be so, but she was only going to succeed in making herself ill.

"Well, I'm not, I'm concerned and that's why I'm here." Matt said as he pulled out the chair and sat down.

"Well, if you're worried about that poor innocent boy over at the mercantile, you needn't worry, I won't be setting foot in the mercantile again. And as for Toby, well, as long as he doesn't set foot in this Saloon, he hasn't got anything to worry about. But if he does, I'll kill him where he stands." She said as she began to work on the books again.

"Kitty, how about you join us for dinner at Del Monicos?" Matt said as he leaned into the table.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

TBC

Will try to post again in a few days, providing this works. KR


	18. The Girl of Yesterday

Gunsmoke

**The Wrong Man**

Chapter 18

I am attempting for the forth time to work on this chapter before this damn computer goes down.

KR

_**The Girl of Yesterday**_

"Kitty, you haven't eaten in a least two days…" He said but she interrupted him.

"Keeping a close eye on my eating habits, Doc?' She said sarcastically. "Didn't realize that my eating was any of your concern." She said looking up for only a moment before returning to her books.

She was stubborn and that was a definite problem, but so was he. "When it concerns your health and welfare, it is my concern." He said with just as much determination.

"Well, not today, it doesn't!" She said as she abruptly stood up and picked up her books and things then walked around the table and headed for her office. Doc and Matt just watched as the hot-tempered redhead disappeared into her office. Looking over at Festus, Matt saw him nod to him, twitching his head towards the door.

Kitty had just set her books on the desk when she heard the door open. She turned to see Matt enter with Doc right behind him. Sitting down, she watched as the two of them came into her office.

"I knew I should have locked that damn door." She said watching the two men enter the room as if they were walking on broken glass.

"We're not here to argue with you, Kitty, but you will be sitting down and you will be eating dinner with us." Matt said trying to use his best Marshal voice, which never really worked where Kitty was concerned.

Kitty got up from her seat and walked over to Matt. Standing there, toe to toe, she crossed her arms beneath her breast. This was a stance that Matt knew all too well and he tried to swallow as quietly as possible. "Let's get something straight right here and now, you big ape. You don't get to tell me what to do. We are not married, you're not my boss, and you sure as hell are not my father, so back off!" There was a fire in her eyes that made him want to crumble and kneel down in front of her and beg for forgiveness.

"Well," Doc started but she shot him down just as quickly.

"Don't you even think about it, Doc!" She said angrily as she looked over at him. "I don't need you two ganging up on me! I've had my fill of people ripping me apart!" Her voice cracked as she tried to hold back the anger and frustration in her heart. "I don't need this. What I need is to be left alone." She turned as the tears began to fall, keeping her back to them. "I can't take much more of this, please just leave me alone." She said in a soft defeated voice. Doc looked at Matt and he backed out of the office, closing the door and leaving Matt with Kitty. She didn't have to turn around, she could hear his breathing behind her. "Why are you still here, Matt? I thought I made myself quite clear."

"Kitty, please, side down and talk to me." His voice was soft and gentle and she knew he was ready to break as well. Kitty turned to face him, then sat down. Matt sat in the chair to her left. "I'm really sorry about the other day at the Mercantile, Kitty." He said looking at an insignificant spot on the table.

Standing up abruptly, she startled Matt. "I don't want to talk about it!" She said angrily as she turned to move away. Matt reached over the table and gently grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, I hurt you, Kitty. Hurting you is the last thing in the world I would ever do, I was trying to protect you, but instead, I put you in the line of fire." She said nothing as she looked at his huge hand holding onto hers. The tears fell down her face. Matt stood up and gently out, wiping her tears away. His thumb grazing tenderly over her soft cheek. He leaned down, kissed her warm lips, then her forehead as he finally pulled her into his strong protective embrace. Kitty leaned her cheek against his massive chest and listened to the soft cadence of his heartbeat. He could feel her body tremble against his and he longed to touch her, to love her and remind them both of what lay between them. Matt tightened his hold on her and he felt her trembling harder as the crying became gentle sobs. Gently he took her face into his big hands and pulled her mouth to his.

"I love you, Kitty." His said as he came up for air. She smiled up at him through her tears but before she could respond, Festus came into the room.

"Mathew, we need you outside." Matt could tell that something was wrong in Festus' voice. He nodded at Festus and turned back to Kitty who just stared at him.

"I'll be back." He started to leave but she stopped him.

"Matt, I know there is something you'll have to tend to, and it may get late, promise me, you'll come tonight. I need you to be with me tonight. I need you to hold me." She said softly. He saw the need in her eyes.

"I will. I promise. I'll be back before closing and I'll stay with you tonight." He kissed her hand and then headed out of the office and followed Festus out of the saloon.

Norman and Elizabeth Dennehy stood across the street at the jail beside their wagon. Liz stood with her arm over the wagon, inside as if holding onto something. Her husband stood beside her, trying to comfort his crying wife.

Newly saw the Marshal coming and decided to meet him in the road so he could tell him what was going on. "Newly?" He said looking over at the wagon and Doc who was in the wagon kneeling over something or some one.

"Marshal, it's Chloe Dennehy. Her parents got up this morning and found her bed still made up. They d she snuck out to meet up with the Halliwell boy, Marcus, so when she didn't show up for breakfast, Mr. Dennehy and his wife went out searching. Mr. Dennehy was the unfortunate one to come across the bodies." Matt stopped and looked at Newly.

"Bodies?" He said not understanding him.

"Yes sir, Marcus and Chloe both dead. She was found about 15 feet from the boy. His neck is broken, snapped clean and quick. The girl, well, just like the others, sir." He said to Matt as they came around the end of the wagon. Both bodies were covered with blankets, with the exception of Chloe's arm. Her mother was holding tightly to her hand.

"She's only 16 years old." Matt muttered. "Norman, take Elizabeth up to Doc's office." Matt said nodding at Doc, who quickly climbed out of the wagon.

"You go on up, I'll be with you momentarily." Doc said to Norman who had to pull his wife from the body of their only child.

The three of them watched as Norman gently guided his wife up the steps to Doc's office.

"Doc?" Matt asked as Festus finally joined the three of them.

"Same as the others, Matt." He looked at the bodies, and Matt noticed something bothered him.

"What is it, Doc?" He asked him as he watched his old friend fight with what Festus called a naggerin' feeling.

"When's the last time you saw Chloe, Matt?" Doc asked him.

"Well, she's up North at a boarding school for two years, and she just got back two months ago, and if you recall, we've been rather busy, why Doc?" He asked as Doc motioned him over to the side of the wagon. Newly did not follow, because he was the one to notice it first. Festus stood beside Matt as Doc carefully pulled the blanket down from Chloe's face.

Matt's heart began to pound brutally in his chest as he looked at the beautiful sleeping angel. He had seen that face many times, while sleeping next to her in the Long Branch. She was the spitting image of Kitty Russell when she had first arrived in Dodge. Matt knew she wasn't actually Kitty's child, but she bore a striking resemblance to her and this scared the hell out of him. When he thought about it, he realized the Lorraine Isler was also redheaded with big blue eyes. Though no one's eyes were as blue as the love of his life, it was putting everything in a brand new and extremely frightening perspective. He was no longer killing women who were single, widowed or alone, he was killing Kitty over and over since the attack. To Matt this meant that he would come after her again. He had to kill her like he killed the others or the game would be lost. 'Game?' Why had his mind suddenly called it a game. His head was spinning at the thought of what this killer wanted. He couldn't even begin to fathom what was going through this person's mind.

"Doc, why is this animal doing this?" Newly asked him.

"I think he's angry." Doc said looking at Matt.

"Angry?" Matt asked him looking into the old sawbones' eyes.

"Angry that one got away." Doc said looking over at the Long Branch at Kitty Russell who stood at the batwing doors, with Sam beside her. When Matt and Newly looked up at her, she became terrified, because somehow she knew it would concern her. Looking over at Sam, she tried to put a slight smile on and turned heading back into the saloon. Sam looked at the Marshal and Doc and turned to follow her back into the saloon.

"Mathew, you don't think he'll try to hurt her again." Festus said looking at the doors of the saloon as they gently swung back and forth.

"That's exactly what I think, Festus. I'm afraid he's gonna try to kill her. We have to figure this out before it's too late. Newly get back over to the jail, go over those news paper clippings and photo's of the victims from up north." Newly immediately headed into the jail. "Festus you get back over to the Long Branch and stay with Kitty."

"Don't you think we should head out to the Dennehy ranch and take a look around?" Festus asked him.

"No, I don't think he's gonna leave us any clues. I think this is getting more personal. I think Chloe is a clue, somehow, but I'm not sure why? You stay with Kitty and I'll be with Doc see if he comes up with something."

TBC

Next chapter, in a few days, if computer holds out.


	19. The Girl Of Yesterday is Gone

Gunsmoke

**The Wrong Man**

Chapter 19

I have to apologize in advance, because I am putting Kitty through the wringer. I am truly sorry, but this little notion crawled into my head and would not get out until I wrote it down. KR

_**The Girl of Yesterday is Gone**_

Kitty stood at the back table as Festus came into the saloon. There were only two men in the saloon at this hour and both of them were playing cards. They had sat back down at their table, not really into the game any longer. Festus spotted Kitty standing by the table, looking bewildered and, well, he wasn't too sure, but he saw something very painful in her eyes, as though her heart had been broken. Festus approached her, and watched as she grabbed the edge of the table. Rushing to her side, he wrapped his arm around her slender waist. "Miss Kitty, here, sit down." He said guiding her to the chair. He then looked over at Sam and saw that he was already getting a bottle of whiskey and bringing it over. The two men who had been playing cards saw what was happening. The two friends quietly got up, put their hats on and left the saloon.

Elizabeth Dennehy left Doc's office in search of Kitty Russell. Norman, her husband was still with Doc talking. Elizabeth had said she needed some air and would be outside, but she was looking for Kitty.

Entering the Saloon, she looked around, squinting slightly to adjust to the dimmer light inside. Kitty was sitting there with Festus, a glass of whiskey sitting untouched in front of her, when she looked up and saw Elizabeth standing at the swinging doors. Her heart felt as though it were going to explode. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, everyone would soon know the truth. _**(I'm sorry, but I can't help being such a devil. KR)**_

Matt had realized that Elizabeth was gone. He and Norman headed for the Long Branch. He didn't understand, how or why he knew it, but he knew that would be where he could find Elizabeth.

Elizabeth slowly approached Kitty as Matt and Norman entered the saloon. There were a few townsfolk who tried to enter the saloon out of sheer noisiness, but Sam quickly shoved them out the door and closed the big doors, locking them for privacy. Sam then picked up the clipboard and headed into the small storage room beside the bar, knowing that whatever was about to go down, he had no right to stick around for.

"Elizabeth." Norman gently called to his wife as she stood in front of Kitty. But Elizabeth ignored him.

Without warning, her hand came up, harshly striking Kitty across the cheek. "You lied!" She yelled at Kitty who tried to catch herself on the table. Festus jumped between the two women and checked to see if Kitty was all right. She shook her head and pushed Festus out of the way. "You promised you would never take her from me. You promised and now she's dead and you killed her!" She said screaming at Kitty. "It should be you out there in that wagon, not my baby!" She screamed as Norman grabbed her by the arms, from behind.

"Elizabeth, stop it! You don't know what you're saying." He suddenly turned her around to face him and she saw Matt standing there bewildered and confused. She realized that she was saying things she shouldn't. Matt looked at her questioning her with his confused expression. She looked back at Kitty, who kept her eyes down. She could not look at Matt, nor Festus, not any of them.

"You killed my baby!" She yelled. "You should be dead, not my Chloe!" She was completely irate, and would not stop. "You may have given birth to her, but she was my daughter, and you took her away from me, you promised you wouldn't." She said standing there with her husband, her face now hidden in his neck.

"Elizabeth, you shouldn't have said those things." He said softly as he looked at her. She leaned back and looked into her husband's eyes, then the realization of what she had done, came to her.

"Oh God, oh no! Kitty, I…I'm sorry." She said looking back at her. She gently pulled from Norman's hands and stepped towards her, but Kitty kept her head lowered and stepped away from her, then around her, slowly heading up the stairs to her room. The four people in the saloon, watched as a defeated proud woman slowly walked up the stairs, seeming to have lost all energy, all life within her, as she walked to her door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Elizabeth turned towards her husband as tears streamed down her face. "What have I done?" She said as she grasped his arms. Norman pulled her against his chest and held her for a moment. Matt and Festus were both dumbfounded. Norman pushed his wife slightly back to make sure she was alright.

Matt's mind was reeling. 'Did Kitty really have a child? He had been with Kitty long before Chloe was born, so was Chloe his child? Why wouldn't she tell him about the child? Why would she give her away?' His head felt like it was about to explode and he felt a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach as he tried to remember back sixteen years.

"Matt, we need to talk to you." Norm said to his confused friend. "Please, let Beth and I explain." Matt shook his head as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"I'll be up at Doc's." Festus said as he headed for the door.

"No, sit down. You're her friend too, and Kitty trusts you." Matt said, but he want someone there that like him had been kept in the dark for 16 years.

The four of them sat down at the table and Festus pushed the glass of whiskey towards Matt, who took it and swallowed the hot amber liquid in one gulp.

"Matt, what you have to understand first and foremost is that, Chloe was not your daughter. She was Kitty's but you weren't the father." Norman began, and Matt looked at him questioningly, because he knew that he was the only man that Kitty had been with since she came to Dodge. "You remember a man named Criego some years back, he came to Dodge, bullied several people into a gunfight and killed them."

"Yes, I remember." Matt said feeling somewhat numb.

"He confronted Kitty at the Mercantile, you interrupted him." He said as Matt shook his head in agreement. He remembered that day very well, Criego had grabbed Kitty and shoved her into the table and was about to hit her when Matt came out of the back room. Matt had tried to call him out then and there, but Criego backed down knowing Matt was the better shot. He also remembers lying to her saying he only goaded him knowing he would back down, but he had hoped he would take him up. He wanted to kill him for just putting his hands on her. "You left the Mercantile and headed back to the jail. Kitty was still at the Mercantile and he was waiting down a back alley for her. When she walked by, he grabbed her and drug her down the alley, to an older secluded part of town where he raped her." Norm saw the blood rushing to Matt's face. The look was that of a man ready to kill.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Matt said through gritted teeth.

"She was ashamed of what he had done to her." Elizabeth began. She gently reached over and touched her husband's hand letting him know that she needed to finish the story. "She would have told you, but two days later, Criego was shot and killed. She thought that was the end of it, until she discovered she was carrying that animals child." She gently reached over and touched Matt's hand as he seemed to tense in his seat. "Kitty headed out to Riley Pass, you remember she was supposed to be going to New Orleans for a friend's wedding, she was going to hold up in a small cabin for the last few months of her pregnancy, but she had an accident, the wagon wheel had come off. The wagon had turned over and she hit her head and was unconscious when we found her." She said looking over at her husband.

"Beth and I put her in our wagon and took her to the depot. She was a little banged up, but nothing too bad. Beth was tending to her, that's when she found out that Kitty was with child. We didn't even know who she was, just some young thing, lost maybe and hurt." Norman said looking from his wife to Matt.

"When she came to, the next day, she begged me not to go to Dodge for The Doctor, she said that the people in Dodge knew her and would not understand. She then told us what had happened, how she was raped, and with child, carrying a child of a man she loathed, she was beside herself. She wasn't that far along, only about six months, so she was surprised to find herself in labor that same day. The birth was hard on her, but she was young and healthy. The baby, a little girl with big brown eyes and a red mane came into this world small, but healthy." She swiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Matt repeated.

"Tell the man she loves more than anything that she was carrying another man's child. A child that should have been yours, no, Matt, she couldn't destroy you like that." Elizabeth said reassuringly.

"How, why did you two end up with the child?" Matt asked them.

"Kitty was going to take her to another town and leave her at an orphanage, but I just couldn't bare the thoughts of that beautiful little thing in such a place. She didn't even want to nurse the baby, but I knew that she wouldn't survive if she didn't eat. I begged Kitty, and begged her to let us raise her." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "She needed time to think, and over the next two weeks, I watched her bond with the child, fall in love with her, lay her against her breast and sing her to sleep. I knew in my heart that I had lost and Kitty would take her home, but she didn't. She chose to give her a Mother and a father. It destroyed her to give her up, but she did and she promised she would never come back for her. And we promised never to say a word about any of it. As far as anyone in this town is concerned, Chloe is our child." Elizabeth took a deep breath then continued. "I never meant to say those things, I… she gave us a gift and for 16 years she was our pride and joy. I cried when she laid that precious child in my arms and I cried as she left and headed home, because she had given so much up."

"Matt, I'm gonna take Beth home, you need to go up stairs and talk to Kitty, but don't be angry with her. I think she's been through hell these past few weeks." Norman said as he stood up and helped his wife to stand up.

"Mathew, I'm gonna go talk with Newly, see if Doc can tell us somethin' useful." Festus said getting from his chair.

Matt sat there as the three of them left the saloon and Sam came out of the store-room. Sam closed and locked the doors behind them. There would be no business tonight. "Marshal, I'm gonna close up down here, I know it's early, but, well, I think we can stand to close down for the day." He said as he started cleaning the bar. Matt did not say a word as he got up and headed for the stairs. Standing at the bottom, he stopped and looked up, then proceeded to climb the steps, two at a time.

(I know this is a monkey wrench in the whole machine, but it was a monkey wrench just hanging around waiting to be written. Sorry again. This may not make sense now, but I assure you, it may never make sense in this story. You gotta go the way the wind blows. Next chapter is following right behind this so it should make up for my no-sense in this story. KR)

_**TBC**_

Next chapter, ASAP, providing the computer holds out.


	20. I Grieve for Thee

Gunsmoke

**The Wrong Man**

Chapter 20

I have no idea why I've taken this road, but it was one that needed to be traveled. There are things going to happen that may not make some of you very happy and the others very angry. I promise you no death of a major character though. Please bear with me. It is beyond me why I did this, to Kitty, or why the last chapter had her being the mother of Chloe, so just bear with me. Please

KR

_**I Grieve For Thee **_

Matt gently opened the door to Kitty's room. Closing it behind him, he turned and locked the door. The room not quite dark, as it was only dusk and the sunset was shining slightly in the room. He took his hat off and hung it on the chair next to the door, then proceeded to take his gun-belt off, which he hung by the bed on the coat-rack. He continued to undress as he heard her sobbing softly. She had shed her clothes and lay naked beneath the covers, curled into a ball. When Matt had shed the last of his clothes, he climbed into bed and slid under the covers beside her. He pulled her out of the ball she was curled into, and laid her face against his bare chest. He reached around her back and pulled her warm naked body against his. His hands massaged down her back, over her buttock and down her thighs and back up, until the crying stopped. At which time, he knew she was ready to tell him the whole story.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't want his baby growing inside of me. You and I had always been so careful not to….. I knew it was his baby because we had been so careful." She sobbed into his chest. "I would have given anything for her to have been yours. I wouldn't have cared what the world thought of me, if she were." She said as she looked up into his blue eyes. "I wanted her to be yours, but I couldn't lie to you. It wouldn't have been fair to you or her!" She said leaning her chin on her hand on his chest.

"I know, honey!" He said rubbing her back.

"Matt?" She said sitting up and leaning on her elbow. Her hand still flat on his chest. "I want your child." She said as she looked into his big blue eyes.

"Kitty, I know you've been under a great of stress, but a baby, now?" He said looking into her sad blue eyes.

"It's hard to explain, but with Chloe's death, I know I shouldn't feel this inside of me, this emptiness, but I do feel it. I mourned her loss a long time ago. I want to feel that feeling of her moving inside of me." She saw that he was having trouble understanding what she wanted. "I have always wanted to have your child growing inside of me. I want you to make love to me."

"I will make love to you at time you want me to, but I don't know that this is a good idea. You've been through too much these past few weeks, I don't want to hurt, physically or emotionally." He said pushing a strand of red behind her ear.

"You don't want a baby?" She asked as tears streamed down her face.

Suddenly her world turned upside down, as he flipped them over so that she was now beneath him. "You think I don't want a baby with you. God, Kitty, I would give anything for that to happen now. I don't give a damn about what people think, I love you. And I would be proud to fill your belly with my child, but are you sure that you want this now?"

"I'm not sure of anything except that I want you. I want to feel you inside me, I want to feel you lips against mine." She said gently kissing her. "I want all of you, Matt, you know what I mean. No more being careful, because I don't want to have to stop just before… I want to feel the heat of your release inside of me." She said as she reached down between their bodies, gently caressing his manhood into a steel rod.

"I will give you everything you want and more." He said kissing her passionately on the mouth. "Kitty, it may not happen today or tomorrow…." He started, but she pressed a finger to his lip.

"I know, Cowboy, it may not happen at all, but we sure will have fun trying." She said smiling up at him for the first time since the attack.

Matt moved gently into her waiting warmth. Kitty held her breath as the image of her rapist came back into her mind. Matt saw her eyes closed tightly. "Kitty, open your eyes, honey, look at me." He told her and slowly she opened her eyes to look into his clear blue loving eyes. She concentrated on the feel of _him_ inside of her, the feel of _his_ body against her and the desire she saw in his eyes for her. Kitty pulled her knees up as Matt began to undulate harder against her hips, his hard body moving lovingly against hers. The soft mewling sounds that came from her throat told him she was seeing him and not the man who attacked her.

Sitting in his favorite spot once again, he watched as the two lovers tried to repair the physical relationship between them. One slender leg slid out from under the cover to wrap around his tanned hip. The other leg soon followed, pushing the covers from their bodies giving him full view of the man pounding himself into the woman beneath him. He wondered, if it could have been like that with him. If he could have taken her with gentleness and make her, his completely, but that was not important. He fidgeted, becoming uncomfortably hard watching the man and the woman in their private moment.

Matt moved his head down, his mouth capturing one very hard bud and suckled hard, causing Kitty to moan louder as he began to move with purpose. Her slender hands roamed over his dark body. Matt's mouth moving over her breast to her throat to her mouth where his tongue danced with hers. Their joined hands reached between their bodies, attacking the nerve bundle, causing Kitty to cry out as she found her release. She took his face in her hands and stared into his dark blue eyes as he continued to pump his hips frantically against her own.

His hands moved over his manhood as he watched them. Closing his eyes, he began to imagine himself in Matt's place. His body moved harder against hers, seeking that release that would set him free. Kitty smiled back at him as he pushed deeper within her heat, gasping as he finally spilled his seed within her. She brought his mouth to hers, her tongue teasingly caressing his lip, then begging for entrance and receiving it. Her body was a welcoming warmth he had never known. The laughter from the two lovers brought him out of his fantasy.

"You will pay for that one, you filthy whore!" He said as he quietly climbed down, quickly disappearing into the back alleys.

*************************

Kitty sat at her vanity brushing her long red hair. Her body was still tingling from the physical exertion. Her brush got caught in her hair, then slipped from her grasp. Leaning down, she picked up the brush then sat up to continue brushing her hair. The image in the mirror terrified her. He stood behind her smile. Kitty started to scream, but he clamped his hand over her mouth as he pulled her from the vanity seat and dragged her over to the bed. Angrily he shoved her onto her belly, keeping his huge hand clamped over her mouth as he used the other hand to push her robe up and out of the way. She screamed as he moved into her hard and fast. Her body sat upright in the bed, covered in a sheen of sweat. Matt touched her arm, but she pulled away from him quickly as if he were on fire. She jumped from the bed, her mind reeling from the dream, and crawled into the corner of the room. Matt sat there in the dimly lit room, and looked at her with a great deal of unease rising in his gut. He knew that it had been too soon for her, but she had wanted him so badly, he didn't want to refuse her even if his gut instinct told him too. And now, here he was, climbing out of bed, naked as the day he was born, kneeling on the floor in front of her. Kitty's knees were tight against her breast as she sobbed into them.

"Kitty, it's Matt." He said in a gentle voice, wanting to put her at ease.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, Matt." She said still keeping her face buried in her knees. "I'm so sorry, I thought I could do this, but I don't know what's wrong with me. I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have put you in this position." She still refused to look up at him.

Matt stood up and walked over to the bed, pulling the heavy cover off and wrapping it around his shoulders. He then walked back over to her and sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms and covering her with the blanket as well. When she leaned her head against his shoulder, he reached his arm under her knees and pulled her to sit in his lap. Cradling her as she cried, he kept the blanket around her, keeping them both warm. His hear broke for his beautiful redhead, and he let the tears fall silently down his cheeks. If he didn't find this man soon, he was afraid that he would lose her for good. Why then did he find it so hard to believe her? Why couldn't he just take her side on this? These were questions that were running through his head. He would do anything to keep her safe, but in his heart, he knew he couldn't arrest the wrong man again.

_**TBC**_

Next chapter, ASAP, providing the computer holds out.


	21. Let Me Be Empty

Gunsmoke

**The Wrong Man**

Chapter 21

This may take a while. But when I am listening to my music, I find comfort and peace and my muse. So I will listen and she will inspire. And together we may get another chapter done for you. I always find my muse in the music of Sarah McLachlan, Melissa Etheridge, Cher, some of the great ladies of music. However, you will find that once again, my muse was a little evil. Sorry.

KR

_**Let Me Be Empty (That I may not feel the pain)**_

It wasn't a very busy few days, because the next two days moved along slower then Festus on a scorching summer Day, which by Matt's calculations, was pretty damn slow. He spent his days going over the information about each victim. Notes he had made in his head while at each scene had been scratched quickly onto paper when he had time to do so. Now he sat at his desk going over the notes looking for something, anything to make him believe that Toby was the killer. Sitting back in his chair, he recalled the last two evenings, after they had made love. She had been unable to give him more than lying in his arms, and he was not willing to rush her for fear of doing more damage than good. So he was willing to lay beside her and hold her until she didn't need to held. She had told him about the night she was attacked by Criego and then finding out about the baby and being terrified he would find out. She told him how she felt knowing she was carrying Criego's baby and not his, and how she had distanced herself from the child within, not wanting to bond with it. But the moment she held that precious babe in her arms, and she suckled greedily at her breast, she had lost her heart to the child who, she soon realized was only an innocent being. She told him, she had kissed Chloe on the forehead and nose and prayed that God would protect her and handed her over to Beth, never looking back because she knew that the child would be fine. She told him about Toby and what he had done to her. And she cried when she saw doubt in his eyes, but he held her tightly and begged her to forgive him. She said she understood, but he needed to find out the truth before she ended up like Chloe or Gert or one of the other women he had managed to kill. Leaning forward, he laid his head in his hands, because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wrap his own mind around the concept of Toby raping her or killing someone. He asked her if she was sure that Toby hadn't come into the room right after the attack and he knew then he had made a grievous mistake. Kitty had turned to her other side, leaving her back to Matt and sobbed herself asleep. So, here he was, trying to find any kind of connection between these women and Toby.

Kitty gently tapped on the door of the Jail, and opened it. "Matt?" She said poking her head into his office.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He said getting up from behind the desk and walking around to meet her. He saw the basket she had in her hands and smiled.

"I brought you some lunch. Thought maybe we could talk." She said as he closed the door behind her and lead her over towards his table. Taking the basket from her hands, he sat it on the table.

"I'm sorry…." They both began, then smiled.

"Kitty, I'm sorry. I…I'm not even sure why I am having such a hard time……." He said, but she gently pressed her finger to his lips.

"Shooo." She shook her head. "I don't know about you, but I am hungry." She said looking up at her big cowboy. Matt held her by the upper arms and he pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his massive chest.

"Kitty, what's wrong, you're trembling." He said rubbing his huge hands over her back.

"Nothing. Really, Matt, I'm fine." She said as she kept her face against his chest, trying not to look up, knowing he would be able to see that she was lying to him. Matt said nothing as he continued to hold her tightly in his arms and allowed her to take whatever comfort she needed from him, but in his heart he knew something was wrong.

Earlier That Day.

Kitty had sent Sam over to Del Monico's for a basket filled with Matt's favorite foods for lunch. She did not tell Matt, but she wanted to surprise him with lunch at the jail. She knew he was over there doing a great deal of paperwork he had gotten behind on. It was nearly ten in the morning and she sat at the vanity running the brush through her thick red mane before taking the pins and haphazardly pinning her hair up to bathe. She stood up and tightened the sash on her robe as she headed into the other room where a tub of hot water waited for her. Taking off her robe, she threw it over her chair. A huge hand clamped over her mouth, as the other hand clamped around her naked waist.

"Go ahead, scream." He whispered in her ear. "Sam comes in, and I kill him." His voice was deep and menacing. She knew in her heart it was him, but she was unable to see his face.

She wondered if this would be it; would be the end of her? Would kill her here and now, alone where no one would know, no one would be able to stop him. His hand on her waist moved towards her breast, to brutally squeeze and pull. Kitty closed her eyes and cried as she felt his hand then move over her stomach and between her legs. She was frozen in fear. Terrified to try and fight him because she didn't want to die. He had killed the others, but for some reason, he had not killed her. And as terrified as she was, she wanted to live. She didn't want to die, naked on the ground, humiliated by some animal and left for some stranger to find. That was not how she planned on her life ending. Her thoughts were rampantly rushing through her mind as his hand slid over her thigh. She wanted to think of anything other than this bastard touching her again. His hand slid between her legs again, and though she tried to push him away, he was too strong for her. His thick fingers made their presence known by thrusting into her while his thumb make quick work of her bundle of nerves. It made her sick that her body reacted to his ministrations, and as hard as she tried to stem the fact approaching orgasm, she knew she could not, because he was manipulating her body. She felt her release as her fluids drenched his fingers, and ran down her thigh. She cried out of loss, losing her sense of privacy, her intimate self being manipulated, violated. He ran his damp hand up her belly and over her breast. "See, you liked it. Your body can not tell a lie." His still damp hand came to his nose. "The sweet smell of victory." He growled into her ear as he let go of her and she fell to her knees sobbing, her arms around her breast as she cried. She would not look at him, but she heard him leave and pull the door closed behind him. Kitty stood up on trembling knees and carefully climbed into the tub where she immediately grabbed the bar of soap, a washcloth and scrubbed her body vigorously. She scrubbed her private area over and over again, angrily cursing her body for giving him the satisfaction. Within the hour, every inch of her body was dark pink from scrubbing. She realized the water was cold and she needed to get out and get dried off and dressed. Matt couldn't know about this. He wouldn't believe her anyway. He didn't believe her about him and it hurt her deeply. So, by the time she had gotten dressed and put her hair up, she had made up her mind that it never happened.

Back at the Jail

So here she was, standing in his arms, her body trembling and the man she loved, the only man she wanted to touch her, held her tightly against his big chest. She felt his big strong hands moving over her back and derriere, and up her back again. Breathing in his scent, she pushed all of the ugliness back into the depth of her mind, and she sighed.

"Kitty, are you sure, you're alright?" He said pushing her back slightly.

She smiled up at him. "I'm fine, Matt. I'm also hungry. Are you hungry?" She asked as she moved over to the table and opened the basket. She began pulling plates, silverware and such from the basket, setting the table up.

"I'm starving." He said as he began to help her with the basket. He knew something was wrong, but as to what was troubling her, he didn't know. He knew one thing for certain, Kitty had never kept anything from him, and she was definitely keeping something very important from her.

He was satisfied with what he had accomplished. He had managed to get her body to react to him. His hands had felt her soft skin, once again. And the feel of his fingers bringing her such sweet pleasure was more than he could have wished for. He had intended to only hide and watch, but seeing her naked body, so ripe for the taking, he couldn't stay in his hiding place any longer. He had to touch that alabaster skin of hers, had to get inside of her once more. The wheels were beginning to turn in his head, he would have her, she would be his and there would be nothing anyone could do to stop him. Closing his eyes, he imagined her warm pliant body beneath his once again, as he made love to his make believe image of the real woman. In his dream, his hands and mouth pleasured her until she screamed his name, then she pulled him to her, taking hold of his manhood which she herself guided between her legs and deep with in her warmth. "Oh, my love, yes….please…. harder!" She begged and he complied. Her screams of pleasure echoed through his mind.

_**TBC**_

Next chapter, ASAP, providing the computer holds out.


	22. Do You Think Of Me

Gunsmoke

**The Wrong Man**

Chapter 21

Did you ever think Uncle Kracker could be a muse, well his music anyway? Guess what, he's not really, but he sure keeps it coming, and I'm goin'. My muse was hiding from me, so this was a little difficult. When I get my hands on that little pixy eared creature, I'm gonna beat the fairy dust off of her. I had to go through 29 cd's to find the right one. And I'm not too sure that I have, but we shall see. Thank God for Uncle Kracker though, he does have quite a beat to his music. I'll even take the wrap music. And then there is Sarah again. She's always stirring up the muses. Two completely opposite singers, put the muses to work.

KR

_**I wonder if You think About Me.**_

She laid close to Matt. She had finally gotten to sleep sometime around two in the morning and now it was close to seven and she knew that Matt would be getting up within a matter of minutes. She wanted to savor the warmth and comfort of him being there with her, but she knew she needed to get up and dressed before he could leave. She would not be caught off guard again. She would not allow him to touch her again. Climbing out of the bed, she slowly began to gather her clean clothes and began to dress right there in the room. Matt leaned up and watched as the white bloomers glided over her naked derriere. She turned and he watched as her breast moved freely until she pulled on the bustier. He quietly got out of bed and walked over to her. As his hands touched her bare arms, she jumped and twisted around. He saw sheer terror in her eyes. "Kitty?" He said grabbing her as she gasped, then began to cry as she covered her face. Gently he pulled her to his chest and held her tightly. "You still won't tell me what's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head no. "Please, Kitty, tell me what's wrong." She looked up at him, the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm just a little jumpy is all. Just a bad dream I had." She said pulling back from him slightly.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" He asked him.

"I'm sure, I just want to get dressed, I have a lot of things to do today." She said grabbing her blouse and slipping it on. Matt sat down on the vanity seat and leaned back and watched her get dressed. Kitty smiled as she slid the skirt over her hips and he watched her. Kitty moved closer to him and allowed him to touch her. She wanted to feel his touch on her skin instead of remembering the touch of that bastard. His warm mouth found its way to the top swell of her breast where he lovingly lavished it with warm moist kisses until he gently laid his head upon her breast. For the next few minutes, she was just glad to hold him against her like that. Happy to feel his warmth and nearness. Matt stood up, his hands sliding up over her derriere to her waist then up over her breast, his thumbs could just feel the hard buds beneath the corset. "When you're ready, I'm here." He told her, but she didn't answer, she just shook her head yes in understanding. But her head reeled with the reality that he would not believe her and she didn't see his face this time. She felt as though she had fallen from a cliff and was barely dragging herself through this life. It had to stop. Matt had to stop him from killing again but she didn't know how she could possibly get him to believe her.

Doc slowly made his way over to the Long Branch. It was late and he wanted a cold beer and a game of checkers, preferably with Kitty as she was the only one in town that could give ole Doc a run for his money. Festus was too slow at making moves, Kitty was always right on top of the game. Doc would make his move and no sooner have his fingers off of his checker and she would be making her own move. She was quick, he had to give her that. Toby sat on the crates in the alleyway. He was hiding and when he saw Doc, his hid his face. Doc took notice of him and walked over. Kneeling down in front of him, he realized that Toby was crying. "What's the matter, son?" He asked.

"She don't like me no more." He said keeping his face hidden.

"Who, Toby?" Doc asked. But before Toby spoke, he realized that he must have been talking to Kitty. Since the incident at the mercantile more than a week ago, he had been very scarce in town. Hiding out at the old Butler house on the edge of town. Doc had seen him lurking around there and had gone in to take him some food. That's when he found the blankets sitting on the floor like a bed. He realized that Toby had set up in the old abandoned house to stay further away from town and Miss Kitty.

"She don't want me no more, like my ma' she don't like me." He cried as he hung his head on his knees and just kept weeping.

"Come on, son, let's go talk to her." Doc said as he helped Toby up. He knew that the Long Branch would be pretty empty right now, since it was barely five in the evening. Most of the customers didn't show up till after sunset.

Kitty sat at the back table. She had long given up on her bookwork, she could not concentrate on it. Writing down the names of each victim, she also wrote whatever information she could gather from the articles. But she found nothing in her information that gave any clues to the killer. Even though in her heart, she knew it to be Toby, there was nothing to link him to the killings. No description of the attacker, nothing left behind. She looked up, to see Doc entering the saloon with Toby beside him. Her heart stopped. How could he be bringing him in here like this. Toby took his hat off and shyly walked behind Doc.

"Now, Kitty, before you get upset, I think you should let us explain." Doc said as she stood up and walked around the table.

"How could you, Doc?" She said, her voice cracking with betrayal. She looked at Toby who had been crying, and she saw nothing but fear and child-like innocence. She had to shake her head of the doubt she felt for one single moment. Toby was the man who raped her, he did. She thought, reminding herself, or perhaps trying to convince herself of it.

"Just hear me out." He said.

"Don't do this to me, Doc." She said, her hand coming across to rest on her stomach as the nausea began to rise. "Please, I'm beggin' you, don't do this to me."

"Kitty, Honey, he's just a kid. A big kid, he couldn't have done the things you believe he has, please talk to him." He said, noticing that she was beginning to breathe harder.

"No. Toby, please leave." She said to him.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kitty, I didn't mean to make you angry." He cried softly.

She couldn't breath. No sooner had she taken a breath, then had it quickly left her lungs. She reached for the table to steady herself. Sam saw the color drain from her face as the tears began to fall. She began to fall, and Toby grabbed her about the waist. Doc saw the raw terror in her face as Toby's arm went around her waist, then he saw something, that he was quite sure of, no, it couldn't have been. Kitty gasped for air as the world seemed to tremble around her. Then the darkness took her once more. She was floating, floating in a sea of blackness. She heard voices calling to her and she was moving back towards them. When she opened her eyes, she screamed as Toby's face was the closest to hers. Her hand came out, as she sat up, and she swung at him and scratched his cheek with her nails. Toby cried out in pain and fell back away from her. Kitty crawled away to the corner of the room and Sam quickly went to her side.

"Miss Kitty? It's Sam." He said as Toby got up and ran out. Doc stood up and went after him, but realized he had a bigger problem, he needed to tend to Kitty. When he returned to her side, he realized that he had gravely misjudged the situation. Kitty was huddled in the corner, crying. He did not expect such a violent reaction from her. He had been sure that if she could speak with Toby, she would realize that she had been wrong in accusing him of attacking her. His mind was reeling as he approached her. She seemed to be quieting down, somewhat as Sam had assured her that Toby was gone.

"Kitty, honey?" He called reluctantly, knowing she would be quite angry with him. Reaching out, he gently touched her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at him, pulling her arm away so quickly, one might think she had been burned. "Why, Doc, why?" She asked as she looked into his grey blue eyes. "You don't have to believe me." She said getting to her yet unsteady feet. As she stood up, she held the wall behind her, keeping her balance, she saw Matt coming into the saloon with Louie leading him. When Toby had entered the saloon with Doc, Toby had gone to get the Marshal, knowing full well, there was trouble brewing. Matt took four long strides and then he was there, in front of Kitty, beside Doc. "I know none of you believe me. I can't tell you…I can't even say what he's done…you won't believe me."

"Kitty, what are you talking about?" Matt asked thinking that this had something to do with why she had been even jumpier the past two days.

"No! I won't tell…I can't….." She cried, hanging her head, her fist clenched over the center of her breast as though her heart felt as if it were about to burst. "I can't….I won't!" Matt gently grabbed her by the upper arms and pulled her into his chest.

"Someone wanna tell me what the hell just happened here?" Matt said as her body went limp in his arms. Doc scratched his head, tears rimmed his old grey blue eyes and pain filled his heart. "I'm gonna take her upstairs, when I come back, I want an explanation." He said as he headed upstairs with Festus trailing behind him.

He watched from his perch, the whole scene unraveling. And he smiled as he watched the big man carry his precious cargo up to her room. It was getting to be one hell of a party, that was for sure. Soon, very soon, he would reveal himself to her and to the rest of them. He just had a few loose ends to tie up and then the final act would be in play.

"Festus, I want you to stay in this room with Kitty. Don't let her out of your sight for a minute." He said to his old friend as Festus began to light the lamp on the dresser.

"Sher thang, Matthew." He said as he sat in the big chair in front of her bed and watched as she slept fitfully.

Matt left the room and headed back down stairs to where Doc was sitting at a table. Sam had set a bottle of whiskey on the table and two glasses, one of which Doc was filling again, as he gulped down his second shot.

"You wanna tell me what the hell happened here." He asked a little annoyed with his old friend.

"I was wrong." Doc said as he looked at the empty glass before him. Matt took the bottle and drank down the hot amber liquid.

"What happened, Doc?" Matt asked, his patience wearing thin.

"I wanted Kitty to just talk to Toby, to see….I don't know what I wanted her to see, but I saw it." He said thinking back to the confrontation.

"You saw what?" Matt asked him realizing his old friend was truly upset.

"Matt, the fear in her eyes, the horror on her face, she was truly terrified of Toby." Doc said taking the bottle and pouring himself another drink. Matt stopped him halfway.

"Are you saying that you believe Toby raped her?" He asked.

"I don't know what I'm saying but she sure as hell was afraid of him. I don't know what to think anymore." Doc was disgusted with himself. "I've never seen that look before. It scared the hell out of me."

"Doc, Kitty's been attacked again." Matt said softly.

"What? When? How?" Doc was alarmed. He poured Matt another whiskey. It looked like they were going to need it.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me, but three days ago, she came to the jail in the middle of the day with a packed lunch and just wanted to be with me. When I pulled her against me, she was trembling. I could feel the fear in her." Matt said taking another glass of the heated liquid. "I told her that I would listen to whatever she had to say when she was ready. She hasn't' been forthcoming with any information. She said, she couldn't make me believe something I wasn't willing to believe."

"Matt, there's something else." Doc said guiltily.

"What?" He said looking at him.

"Toby. For a moment, just a moment, when she looked into his face and I saw the fear on hers, I could have sworn he….he smiled." Doc tried to remember the exact look on his face, it wasn't just a smile, it seemed almost menacing. "There was something about it, about him, for that split second, then it was gone."

"Doc, do you think that Kitty has been right all along?" Matt said sitting up right in his chair.

"I don't know, Matt. Toby, he can't be faking it, Matt, he's been here for near on three years now." Doc said shutting that idea out of his own mind. "He can't be faking it."

"What if he is, Doc? What if he isn't what he pretends to be and he's been hiding being this facade." Matt sat back in his chair. "Where is he now?"

"He ran out of here crying, Kitty had hit him, and scratched his cheek in the process." Doc said looking at Matt.

"Maybe we should find him and have a talk with him." Matt said getting up from his seat.

"Well, he's been staying clear on the other end of town in that old run down shack, the Butler place. I've got my buggy right outside, I was gonna go over and see Mr. Jenkins at Willow Creek." Doc said as he got up from his seat and followed Matt outside.

Once again, he watched from his hiding spot. He had watched the two men talk and drink and he knew it was time to make his final move.

_**TBC**_

Next chapter, ASAP, providing the computer holds out.


	23. This Is Gonna Hurt Like Hell

Gunsmoke

The Wrong Man

Chapter 23

My muse cannot make up her mind as to whether or not this should end quite soon, or drag it on out. I want to come to a conclusion, but this is way too much fun for my pixy-eared friend. She's the evil one, not I. Well, all you can do is read ahead and see what happens. No peeking to the end either, just read and hopefully enjoy.  
KR

This is Gonna Hurt Like Hell

Once again, he watched from his hiding spot. He had watched the two men talk and drink and he knew it was time to make his final move.

Climbing into the buggy, Matt heard a crack move across the not so distant sky. Looking at the starless sky, he realized that they were in for quite a rainfall. Doc waited for him to get into the buggy and headed out towards the other end of Dodge where the old Butler place was. It was a run down-ram-shackled old place, but it was still pretty solid. Toby had taken up residence there not long after Gert Rollin's Death. Many nights were still spent sleeping in the back room at the Livery Stable, but some nights he would spend here at the Butler place.

The silence was deafening. Doc hated what he was feeling and thinking. All this time, they had thought that Kitty was just being hysterical, that she had been mistaken, but what if she hadn't. 'No, it couldn't have been Toby. He's just not right in the mind, he wouldn't hurt a fly.' He thought as they headed down the street.

"Doc, you're awful quiet." Matt said as they neared the Butler place.

"I guess I'm just thinkin' on what if's." He said pulling the buggy to a stop in front of the old house.  
Matt climbed out of the buggy. "What if's, Doc?" He asked turning back to face Doc.

"Never mind, Matt. Let's go talk to Toby." He said solemnly. His imagination was working over time.  
The two men enter the Butler place, Doc squint to see inside as the light outside was non-existent with the storm brewing. As Matt found the lantern and lit the match, the rain began to beat down on the worn roof. Lighting the lantern, he looked up at the room and then began to look around the room. Toby was nowhere in the one room shack. Matt noticed the makeshift bed on the floor and a chest in the other corner. Walking over to the chest, he opened it. There were a few things inside of the chest. Mostly odds and ends that people in town had given him. There were even two shirts that Kitty had bought him for last Christmas. Nothing significant or pointing towards a recent murder. Doc watched as Matt seemed a little annoyed and began looking in cabinets around the room. He made his way back over to the makeshift be and realized there was nothing there in the shack to help him out. Angrily he kicked at the pile of blankets, shoving the bed across the room. As he drew in a deep breath, placing his hands on his hips, he noticed a small scrap of material stuck between the floorboards that had been covered with the bed. Kneeling down, he looked at the scrap.

"Did you find something, Matt?" Doc asked looking over at him.

"I think so." He said kneeling down and reaching for the scrap. He gently pulled on it and the floorboard came loose. Hidden within the floorboards was a pale blue bundle which he lifted out of its hiding place.

"What is?" Doc said looking at the bundle as Matt stood up.

"Don't know. Let's see!" He said walking over to the small round table and placing the blue bundle down. It looked familiar to him and he pulled out his pocketknife to cut the twine that held it together. Inside he found a silver hair comb which he recognized immediately as belonging to Kitty. Next was a pair of ruby earrings, also belonging to Kitty, and he realized that the dress that they had been wrapped in was the dress that Gert had been working on when she was killed. His mind could not comprehend Toby being the killer. He didn't know what to think. How could Toby possibly be the killer, he couldn't even tie his shoes. "We gotta get back to Kitty!" Matt said dropping the things to the floor and heading out the door, with Doc close behind him.

Festus heard the knock at the door. Getting up, he headed over to the door. Kitty sat up on the bed, watching as he went over to the door. The door opened, and Toby hit Festus hard across the face and he flew back onto the floor. Kitty jumped up off of the bed as Festus tried to get to his knees but was struck hard on the back of the head. Her eyes met his and she knew she wouldn't be able to run. She screamed for Sam, trying to rush past him anyway, but he grabbed her hard about the waist and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"It's no use screaming for help. The Doc and your man are clear across town and by the time they get here, you won't be here." He drags her over towards the door and pulls her cape from the hook. "Put this on, it's raining." He said as he handed her the cape, keeping a tight hold on her arm.

"Why are you doing this, Toby? What is it you want from me?" She said as she put the cape on with his assistance.

"What I want is for you to get moving, Kitty." He shoved her against the doorframe. She slammed her arm into the frame and whimpered in pain as he shoved her out into the Saloon. He then pushed her down the hallway and out the back door, down the stairs and down the back alley.

TBC This is just a small taste of the rest to come. Stay tuned and find out what happens.


	24. This Is Gonna Hurt Like Hell 2

**Gunsmoke  
**

**The Wrong Man  
**

Chapter 24

I forgot to tell everyone that I got a new laptop. I think I forgot, not sure, but anyway, this Laptop is amazing and I should have no problem finishing this story. My muse is on the loose and causing so much trouble. So here we go again.

KR

**This is Gonna Hurt Like Hell Part 2  
**  
Matt took off for the Long Branch. He knew he wouldn't be able to get there in time, but he had to at least try. Doc followed behind, walking as quickly as he possibly could, but Matt was a young buck compared to him and he didn't even try.

Entering the Long Branch, he saw Sam lying on the floor unconscious. Not far from him, Louie Pheeters lay on the floor as well. Quickly checking them, he made sure that they were alive. He then headed quickly up the stairs to Kitty's room. Festus lay beside the bed unconscious. Matt knelt down and gently checked for a pulse. Doc came rushing up the stairs and into the room. Kneeling down, he looks Festus over. "He's gonna be alright, Matt, just like the others. Gonna have one heck of a headache when he wakes up, but he has a thick skull, he'll be fine." Doc said as he looked up at Matt. He could see the fear in Matt's eyes.

"Why is he doing this to her, Doc?" Matt said confused.

"Let's get him up onto the bed so I can get a better look at him." He said as Matt began to lift Festus up onto Kitty's bed.

"I'm going back to that house, there has gotta be something there that will help me find them. This rain is gonna wash any tracks they might have let behind away, if it hasn't already done so." Matt said leaving Festus in Doc's capable hands. Newly was helping Sam into a chair and Louie was already sitting up in a chair, holding onto his head.

"Where ya' headed, Marshal?" Newly asked as he carefully placed a cold wet towel on Sam's head.

"The other end of town, I've gotta find out why he took Kitty and where?" He said rushing out the door.

"Sam, you okay?" He asked kneeling down and looking at him.

"I'm fine, Newly, you go help the Marshal find Miss Kitty." He said taking hold of the rag so that Newly could head after the Marshal. Newly quickly headed out the door, bumping into Burke.

"What's the hurry, I just saw the Marshal running down towards the west end of town, towards the old Butler place." He yelled out to Newly as he quickly mounted his horse and headed to the edge of town.

Kitty woke to hands tugging at her clothing. She slowly pulled herself out of the haze and pushed at the hands unbuttoning her blouse. At first the grogginess and pain in the back of her head made her think she was in her own bed. "Matt?" She called as she began to wake up. Suddenly Toby climbed on top of her.

"Guess again, honey." He said covering her mouth with his own.

Desperately she attempted to push his body off of hers. "Stop it! Get off of meeeeee!" She screamed as she shoved him off of her. Kitty fell to the floor as she scrambled out from under Toby. Her blouse was opened down the front revealing her bustier. She climbed to her feet and tried to get to the door, but Toby grabbed her about the waist and threw her to the bed.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" She cried turning over on the bed and facing her attacker.

"You really don't recognize me, do you?" He asked her somewhat amazed that she could not remember him. "I was twelve years old when you picked me up and brought me here." He said, walking around the room. Kitty looked up, she tried to recognize the room, but she was having a problem, then it started to come to her where she was. She was shocked and appalled to recognize that she was at the Kelker farm. The last time she had been there was right after Maddie died, her husband had died eight years ago, and Maddie died almost two years ago. Her mind began to fathom the fact that the man who had raped her twice and violated her, was the boy, she had known and loved as Thad Farren, the son of Beth and Tucker Farren. She had killed Tucker Farren when he had tried to beat the location of his son out of her.

"Noooo." She cried as she comprehend that she had loved him as if he were her own. "Why?"

She cried as she held her blouse closed.

'Why? You dare to ask why?" He said leaning on the bed and grabbing her by the hair, pulling her up to face him. "You want to know why I came after you, or why I killed all those other whores?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bedroom into the living area. Shoving her against the wall, he held her by the throat. Kitty grabbed his hand, she was having trouble breathing. "I was standing outside that there window, when I watched you kill my father, bitch! I was his son, I belonged with my father, not some whore like you."

"Oh God, Thad…no." She cried as he continued to hold her against the wall.

"You, you were the one thing, he wanted to own. I saw the way he touched you. His hands on your thigh." He said his hand grabbing at her skirt covered thigh.

"Please, don't.." She gasped out as his hand moved over her thigh and up her waist upover her breast to grasp it tightly. "Ooow!" She cried as he squeezed tightly.

"All you had to do was give him access to that little treasure of yours between your legs." His face was close to hers, breathing in scent. Angrily he ripped her corset from her body, leaving the blouse still on her. Kitty knew what he was going to do to her, he was going to have his way with her again. "He didn't want much." He said shoving her back towards the bed. Kitty fell onto the bed and hid her face in the bed crying.

"He killed your mother! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She said looking up at him. She held her blouse closed as she tried to sit up.

"She was just another whore." He said kneeling down in front of her. "Just like you, Aunt Kitty." Gently he pushed a curl out of her face. "I can see why my father was so obsessed with you, though." His hand slid under her chin. "You are as beautiful today as you were that day here, when you killed my father."

"Toby, please, listen to me….please." She pleaded with him as his hand tightened on her chin.

"You sent me to Colorado to be with my Aunt." He said as he shoved her back onto the bed. "She was a whore too."

"No, please don't, please stop." She cried as she tried to push him off of her. He was too strong for her and he reached under her skirt and pulled her under-garments off of her body. "No! NOooooooo!" She screamed as he once again moved deep within her. His hand covered her mouth and she closed her eyes tightly as he moved deeper inside of her. It didn't take long for him to release himself with her. He had already gotten himself so worked up. Kitty cried as she lay on her side, her skirt pushed between her thighs and her blouse pulled closed. "Why?" She said as she tried to sit up on her hip. Her clothing had been scattered around the room and her body ached from head to toe. Her undergarments were on the floor, her black stockings were hanging on the headboard and her petticoats were scattered about the room as well. Thad sat straddling a chair by the table, leaning his chin on the back or the chair.

"How dare you ask me that? I told you, that bitch that you sent me to was a no good whore like you and my mother." He said getting up from the chair angrily throwing across the room. She jumped, terrified of his anger and crawled into the corner of the bed, against the headboard. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up onto her knees. "You dare to ask me why, bitch!" He said grabbing her by the throat. "Do you know what that woman was like? It was like hell. I was twelve years old and she'd leave me alone for days at a time. Then when she came staggering back in, she'd start hitting me. She'd pass out for another day or so. Then when she woke up, she'd start drinking all over again."

"I didn't know." She gasped through his grip on her throat. "I swear, I didn't know." She said her hand on his wrist.

"You should have known." He said hitting her across the face. Kitty hit the headboard hard and gasped. "You never loved me. If you had loved me you would have kept me."

"I couldn't keep you, Thad. I did what I thought was best." She said as she tried to get her bearings.

"Is that why you killed my father, because you thought it was best for me?" He said as he stared at her in disbelief. She felt a cold shiver rush up her spine, the look he gave her was terrifying, almost eerie like.

**TBC**


	25. The Damned be Damned

**Gunsmoke  
**

**The Wrong Man  
**

Chapter 25

Gnarls Barkley's Crazy is the perfect song to use to write this next chapter. For those who questioned why Kitty didn't recognize Toby as being Thad, do not confuse Thad Farren with Thad Greenwood, the big blonde boy in the later episodes. This Thad was only about 10 or 12 when Kitty last saw him. Watch the episode, I think it is called, Miss Kitty. It is a good episode where Kitty picks up Thad at a depot and takes him to stay with her friends till she decides what to do. I won't tell you the rest because my muse will spoil it, she has a big mouth.

KR

**Crazy **

Matt entered the Butler house and began to go through the room again. There was nothing, but as he moved across to the other side of the room, he felt the floor board give way a little under his weight. Backing up, he knelt down and pulled the board up, revealing a metal box. Matt pulled the box out of the floor and took it over to the table where he opened it. Inside the box he found clippings of the murders in Nebraska and the first murder beginning in Colorado with Eleanore Thompson. Picking up the box, he headed out the door and climbed on top of old buck and heading quickly back to the jail where he knew Doc and Newly would be waiting. What he didn't expect was for Festus to be there as well. But all three were gathered in the jail waiting for him to tell them where they would be heading. He walked over to his desk and sat down.

"What did you find, Matt?" Doc asked anxiously as he sat down.

"I'm not sure, Doc." Matt said pulling all the newspaper clippings. "Doc, you and Newly look over those clippings see if you find anything. I'm gonna look in this journal, see if I find something that might help." He said opening the journal. Looking at the first page he noticed the name written down. Eleanore Thompson. "Doc, that clipping from Colorado, what's the name of that woman, and when was she murdered?" He asked him as he turned the page and began to read.

Doc picked through the clippings till he came across the one which Matt was asking about.

"Eleanore Thompson, she was killed ten years ago. Seems like she was the first of them." He said looking at papers from Nebraska.

Continued to read the journal, skipping a head and reading about Thad Farren. "Hey, Doc, you remember some years back a boy named Thad Farren?" He asked Doc who looked up trying to remember.

"I think I do, he was about twelve years old. His father was that killer, Tucker Farren." He said looking over at Matt and then back at the papers.

"What happened to him?" Newly asked looking up from the papers.

"Well, he came to Dodge, that is Kitty met him at the depot and took him to stay with her friends." Matt said to him.

"Oh, I recollect hearin' sumtin about that. The boys pa came looking fer him didn't he?" Festus said from his seat.

"Yeah, that's right, he came looking for the tyke. Ran into a little trouble with Kitty and tried to beat it out of her about the boy, he tried to hurt her, but she ended up shooting him." Doc said looking at the paper.

"Doc, that was what, fifteen years ago? How old you figure Toby is?" Matt said as he began to realize who this Toby is.

"He's about twenty six or twenty seven years old, same age as Thad. Matt! You don't think, no, it couldn't be." Doc said as he realized where Matt was going with this. "Didn't Kitty take him over to the old Kelker Farm."

"Damn it!" Matt said angrily getting up and grabbing his hat. "That's where he's taken her." He said heading out the door. Festus was right behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Doc asked Festus.

"I'm gonna ride with Mathew and hep him." He said going for the door.

"Why don't you let Newly go with him and you stay put." Doc said as he stepped up towards Newly.

"Aww, foot, Doc. Newly you stay here and keep this ole' coot company." He said ignoring Doc's concern and heading out the door after Matt.

Kitty lay naked on the bed beneath the torn and tattered blanket. Thad/Toby had abused her time and time again. She had tried to run from him at one point and he drug her back and beat her.

Thad came into the room. In his hand was a pale blue shirt. Kitty looked in his direction. She didn't know what he was going to do next, her only hope was that he would kill her like the others. That didn't sound like a bad idea to her any longer after what he had put her through.

"I have something for you, Aunt Kitty." He said walking over to her.

"Don't call me that! Don't you ever call me that again." She said, her voice angry and shakey.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Kitty, did I make you angry?" He said sitting on the edge of the bed and touching the side of her face. Kitty squeezed her eyes closed hoping he would not take her again. She felt so ashamed of what he had done to her and the fact that she was unable to stop him. "Well, I brought you a present." He said holding out the blue shirt to her. "I want you to put this on." Kitty did not reach out for the shirt. "Take the shirt. I found it in the bottom drawer of your dresser. It's kind of big to be yours, so I reckon it belongs to your marshal." He said handing it to her. Kitty gently reached out for the familiar material and pulled it from his hands. She then brought the material to her nose, inhaling the spicy scent that was all Matt. "Put it on." He told her as he sat on the edge of the bed.

If she had to die like the others, at least dying in Matt's clothes would bring some comfort to her. She thought as she sat up, keeping the tattered blanket against her breast to keep her covered. Thad reached over and pulled the blanket completely off of her body. Kitty gasped, but she knew fighting him would only lead to another beating or worse. She pulled the shirt on and began to button it up as he watched her. His eyes moved with her hands, watching as each button was slipped through each hole. His tongue came out to wet his dry lips. His hand moved over her naked thigh as she finished buttoning the shirt. She watched as his hand gently caressed her thigh and her stomach turned in disgust. Getting up from the bed, he grabbed her by the throat and drug her out of the bed and literally threw her onto the floor. Kitty turned her back to Thad as she sat up on her hip. He then grabbed her under the arm and pulled her to her feet. "I have a surprise for you." He said as he drug her out of the room and through the opened area of the old kitchen and out the door. He drug her around the back of the house and she realized that he was taking her to his father's grave. Kitty saw the horse sitting beneath the tree, and the noose hanging high above the horse.

"Nooo!" She yelled as she tried to pull free of his grasp, but he held tightly to her arm. "NO! Thad please don't!" He shoved her and she fell in front of the stone. Looking up, she saw that the headstone was newer. And engraved on it, was Tucker Farren, Beloved Father, Murdered by a Whore. It would be hopeless trying to run or fight anymore, but she didn't want to just die like this. "Your father was a killer. He killed four men, and your mother. He was an animal!" She said still lying on the ground on her belly looking up at the stone. "A no good murderer, just like you." She said getting to her knees and keeping her back to Thad. "Go ahead, Thad, show the world what a big brave man you really are. What's one more woman?" She said getting to her feet. "But if you're gonna kill me, then you better face the reality of it all. You're mother was trying to protect you. Your father, he never wanted you, he just wanted what he couldn't have, like me. He was going to kill you, just like your mother. Just like he wanted to kill me." She turned to face him. "He was afraid she had turned you against him, but I guess he was wrong, because you're just like him. A no good, murderous bastard." She stood her ground and he did not move.

"You hear that, Pa? I'm a no good murderous bastard!" He laughed at her. "That's some mighty fine deducing coming from a no good whore." He said trying to hit a nerve.

"I think I'd rather be that whore than a coward like you." She _did_ hit a nerve. He shoved her against the horse and pulled her back by the hair.

"A coward, am I? Well let's see."

**TBC**


	26. Since You Been Gone

**Gunsmoke  
**

**The Wrong Man  
**

Chapter 26

Okay, I am truly sorry that I left you all on that note. But I had to stop it somewhere. I hope that you will continue to read this story. My next story, I promise not to take so long, and since I have a working computer and a flighty little pixie-eared muse on my side, I should be able to get it written and posted within a year or two. Just kidding.

KR

**Since You Been Gone**

Matt and Festus rode their steed hard. The Kelker ranch was a good twenty minute hard ride from town, and they had no time to think. The only thing going through Matt's mind was getting there before Kitty ended up like the others. She had warned him that if he didn't open his eyes to what was in front of him, he'd miss the truth and she would end up like Gert.

Kitty fell to the ground on her back with Thad on top of her. Her nose and lip bled from the beating she had just received from Thad after calling him a coward. She knew she was going to die, but she had prayed that she would die with some semblance of dignity. Thad climbed off of her and pulled her to her feet. Grabbing a leather twine from his pocket and he tied her hands together in front of her. She didn't fight him anymore. The fight had been beaten out of her. She had had enough. The Horse still sat beneath the tree waiting for her. Angrily he grabbed her by the hair and the back of the horse and drug her over to the horse. Grabbing her about the waist, he shoved her up onto the horse. She was thankful that there was a blanket on the horse between it's back and her naked parts. Matt's shirt barely covered her naked thighs. Thad looked up at her and gently caressed her naked calf. "I watched you from the window, watched you and the Marshal. The two of you together, making love. My Pa just wanted to be your man, is all. But you killed him, shot him with that rifle hanging over the fireplace in there." He watched as she said nothing, but hung her head, waiting for him to get on with the execution.

"Your Pa wanted what wasn't his. He was just an animal. You have no idea what he put your mother thru, but I'm sure you couldn't care less about her, the woman that gave birth to you, worked seven days a week, to give you everything you could possibly want and you turn your back on her like that. I'm ashamed that I even knew you. Or loved you." She looked up to see Matt and Festus riding towards them. Thad saw them coming towards them and quickly pulled the pistol out so that Matt and Festus could see it. They pulled their horses to a holt a good ten feet from Kitty and Thad.

"I wouldn't come any closer, Marshal, might spook ole' Treasure here." He said petting the horse's mane. "Why don't the two of you get down from your horses nice and easy like." He said turning towards Matt and Festus with the gun in his hand. Matt looked at the gun pointed at Kitty's belly. He didn't have any other way out, so he and Festus carefully dismounted their horses and stood there waiting for the next move.

Matt noticed that Kitty could barely look him or Festus in the eye. He realized that she was bruised and battered once again. "Kitty, you all right?" He asked her, but all she could do is nod yes to him.

"Why she's just fine Marshal. She's just fine!" He said as he grabbed her naked calf.

"Why don't you let her go, Thad. You can take me as your hostage and we'll head out of town. I'll be your prisoner." Matt said pleading with him.

"So you know who I am? Well, I shouldn't be surprised that's why you're the Marshal. So Tell me Marshal, why is it this whore of yours killed my father and got away with it? She should have hung for it." He said angrily.

"Kitty didn't kill your father in cold blood, it was in self-defense. He would have killed her if she hadn't protected herself." He said trying to be calm, but the word whore was a word he would kill Thad for. No one called Kitty that and walked away from him without a few broken bones at least.

"You don't think she is a murderer? My father came looking for me!" He said angrily. "He came looking for me." He said getting angry. "In fact, I think today is a perfect day for a hanging. Don't you, Marshal?"

Thad took his eyes off of Matt for a moment, but it was long enough for Matt to pull his pistol and shoot Thad in the arm. The shot spooked Treasure who bolted out from under Kitty. Festus fired two shots, breaking the rope with his shots. Kitty fell to the ground, first on her feet, spraining her ankles, then onto her derriere and onto her back. She tried desperately to cover her naked body, but she hurt from head to toe. She decided not to move. If anyone saw anything, so be it. Festus rushed to Thad to check him over and Matt rushed to Kitty's side. Gently he pulled her into a sitting position and pulled the rope from around her neck. He then gently slid his hand under her knees and lifted her into his arms. She laid her head against his shoulder and his arms tightened about her back. She felt him let out a long sigh, but it rumbled with uneasiness in his chest as he thought that he had lost his entire world. By the time he got her to the house, he had said he was sorry about a dozen times. She just held on tighter. Matt gently sat her on a chair and went about the cabin, gathering her clothing. Then with gentle and loving hands, he began to dress her as carefully as possible. His big fingers unbuttoned the shirt she had on and slid it over her shoulders, revealing the bruises and scratches on her body. Tenderly he dressed her in her blouse, not bothering with her torn and tattered bustier or her undergarments. Kneeling down in front of her, he started to put her boots on but he noticed the swelling which occurred when she fell off of the horse.

"I can't put your shoes on, Kitty, your ankles are swollen." He said as he looked up at her and saw the tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He said gently touching her cheek. She shook her head no. But he knew she was in pain.

"I can't walk, Matt. I don't think they're broken, but they are sprained." She said wiping the tears from her cheek.

"I'll carry you, where ever you need to go, Kitty." He said gently lifting her into his arms and holding her tightly. Matt then headed out the front door and towards Festus and Thad. Festus mounted his horse with Thad's hands tied to the saddle horn, and the reigns of his horse being held tightly by Festus. Matt lifted Kitty up onto the horse then quickly climbed up behind her. The four of them headed back into town.

**TBC**

Epilogue to follow. You should stick around for that.


	27. Only The Pain Remains

**Gunsmoke  
**

**The Wrong Man  
**

Chapter 27

This was suppose to be the end, but such is life. I am not yet done.

KR

**Only The Pain Remains**

The ride to Dodge was long. Matt wanted to keep Kitty as comfortable as possible so he made sure that they rode slowly. She wasn't in eminent danger, she was bruised and battered. Her head rested against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her gently, yet tightly. He was so relieved to have her alive that he didn't care about anything. His only thoughts were of her and her being in his arms. Then he began to think of Thad. After everything Kitty had done to protect him and care for him, he turned around and paid her back by brutalizing her, taking from her that which was her right alone to give. He was angry and getting angrier by the moment. First Mannon uses her and abuses her, then Bonner kidnaps her and tries to use her as a bargaining chip. When that failed he and his men took it out on her. It took Matt a good two years to get back into her arms and her heart. She felt vulnerable and unable to trust anyone, including Matt. And as he thought of these things, he wanted to wring Thad's scrawny little neck. But his first concern was the woman in his arms.

Entering the edge of Dodge, they continued to head for the jail. Matt pulled his horse up to the jail. Festus dismounted and walked to the other side to untie Thad's hands. Matt climbed down old Buck. Before he could reach up and pull Kitty from the horse, Thad kicked Festus, knocking him to the ground, then reached into the side of his boot and pulled the knife he had hidden there, then he quickly reached over, grabbing Kitty about the waist and pulling her from Buck's back onto his horse in front of him. The knife was pressed tightly against her throat, so tightly that she leaned her head back to relieve some of the pressure, but not enough. A thin red line appeared and blood began to pull slightly on the blade. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Marshal, you might miss and hit your whore." He said as he held both of her arms down around her waist and held the reins of the horse. "Do you want me to tell you what I did to your whore?" His said in a voice that only he and those close by the Marshal would hear. Matt's eyes never left Kitty's throat and the knife that was cutting slightly into her beautiful alabaster skin. He was trying to keep his cool, but he could feel himself losing control. Yanking on the reins, the horse backed out of the spot.

"Thad, let her go. I'm not gonna let you leave here with her again." Matt said moving forward.

"Take the gun out of your holster and drop it, Marshal, or I will cut her throat." He said deepening the cut on her throat. Kitty gasped as she tried to push her head back. She hurt from head to toe and she only wanted this to end. Matt did not pull his gun out nor did he drop it.

"I'm warnin' you Marshal, I'll spill her blood all over this ground!" He yelled at him. Matt slowly pulled his gun from the holster and dropped it to the ground.

"I'm still not gonna let you leave town with her." He said with a cold steel in his voice.

Thad looked into his cold blue eyes and he tried not to show fear, but it was hard. Matt was angry, he could see that, he also could see that the big Marshal wanted to kill him. As he continued to move the horse backwards, he looked over to see, Mrs. Winston and Mrs. Barton standing on the side walk. They stared at Thad, disbelieving what they were seeing. Thad smiled at them then winked. Both women were shocked by the truth of his true identity.

"Please…." She cried in only a voice he could hear. "Please don't, Thad, please." She cried.

"You know, I loved you from the moment I saw you in them britches, Aunt Kitty. The sight of you in them britches was the one thing that kept me going." He whispered in her ear.

Kitty said nothing. Thad stopped the horse and in a move that surprised all of them,he grabbed Kitty about the waist and threw her off of the horse, then turned to take off. Festus fired several shots to startle the horse as Matt and Doc rushed to Kitty's side. A stray shot struck Thad in the shoulder and he fell to the ground with Newly and Festus hot on his tail.

Kitty was unconscious, as Matt gently touched her cheek. Her blouse slightly opened from the wear and tear. Her feet were still bare and doc could see the bruises starting to form. "Matt, we need to get her up to my office so's I can take a good look at her." He said to the big man.

"Mathew, Newly and I will take this yahoo to the jail and lock him up good, you take care of Miss Kitty." He said as they dragged the worthless carcass of Thad to the Jail.

Gently lifting Kitty into his arms, Matt stood up with his precious cargo and headed up to Doc's office, but not before getting a few glances from Liza and Claire. He could see that they were sorry for everything they had said and done. But he also remembered the fateful day he had dragged Kitty out of the Mercantile as though she were the guilty one. 'He should have listened to her.' He thought to himself. Climbing the stairs up to Doc's office where he gently laid her on the bed. Backing up, he allowed Doc the room to take care of her.

It seemed to take Doc forever, but in the time that he had examined her, Matt saw every bruise every scrape that marred her beautiful alabaster complexion. Doc gently took Kitty's hand and smiled down at her as she gazed up at him. He placed her hand on her abdomen, then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I want you to sleep. Those pills I gave you should help you rest a bit." He said moving a curl from her cheek. Matt still stood by the door, waiting for Doc to let him speak with Kitty. Doc walked over to him. "You can speak with her for a moment, but she's really tired and hurting, she needs her rest.

"Thanks, Doc." Matt said heading towards Kitty. He knelt down beside Kitty and gently took her hand. Kitty looked up at Matt, she managed a slight smile. "I;m so sorry, Kitty." He began, but she gently laid her hand on his chest.

"Shooo, it wasn't' your fault, Matt." She said groggily.

"I should have listened to you." He said gently kissing the back of her hand.

"It's okay." She said fading into sleep. Matt gently laid her hand back on her abdomen. Leaning up, he gently kissed her warm lips. Then kissed her on the forehead as he stood.

"Doc, you take care of her, I'm gonna go take care of some other business." He said heading out the door.

Doc knew that Matt wanted to kill Thad, but he hoped that Newly and Festus would be able to calm down the situation.

Newly and Festus were both startled by the slamming of the door as it opened and saw the raw hatred in Matt's eyes. "Mathew! How's Miss Kitty?" He said as he pulled the outer door of the cell closed. He then locked the door and held onto the keys. That smiled at Matt, his smile a triumphant one, knowing he had been able to destroy Kitty.

"What did she do to deserve that?" Matt said standing in front of the cell. "What did she ever do to you, except love you and give you a chance at life?" He said angrily grabbing hold of the bars. His knuckles immediately turned white.

"She gave me away! She should have kept me here with her. I would have been a lot better off if she had kept me." Matt just stared into his dark eyes and saw nothing but emptiness.

"She wasn't your kin and your aunt told her she wanted to raise you. She had no legal right to keep you." Matt just breathes deeply before he continues. "You aren't worth the air you breathe, son. I promise you this much, when they put you on the end of the rope, I'll be there to watch your stinking carcass blowing in the wind." Matt said as he turned from the cell and walked out into his office.

Festus and Newly followed him close behind. "Mathew, how's Miss Kitty?" He said hanging the keys on the wall.

"She's resting for now. I should have believed her! I should have believed you." He said to Festus.

"Aw, Mathew, you didn't know that Toby was makin' believe all this time. It weren't your fault." He said walking over and pouring Matt a cup of coffee. Matt gratefully accepted the proffered cup. "Newly and I will take his scrawny little carcass to Hayes in the morning."

"That won't be necessary. I wired Judge Brooker, he'll be here in three days. They want to hold the trial here as quickly as possible." He said as he drank down the rest of the coffee.

"Marshal, do you think that's such a good idea, with Miss Kitty and not to mention the families of the victims." He said as he sat on the edge of the desk.

"I know it's gonna be hard on everyone it town, but it will be even worse in Nebraska. As for Kitty, I'm not going to let them put her on the stand. There is no need." He said getting up and going over to the coffee pot and getting another cup of coffee. Looking out the window, he tried to remember the day this all started, but his brain couldn't get past all the things this animal did to Kitty. Now he had to figure out a way to help her heal. Kitty was a strong woman, of that he was sure, but after Jude Bonner, he had hoped that no one would ever hurt her again. He had even tried to convince her to leave Dodge, but she refused. His mind thought back on that day, only six months after her incident with Bonner.

"Dammit, Kitty, you're not listening to me." He said as he stood there in her room, watching her brush her long red locks.

"You're the one not listening, Matt. Dodge is my home. Are you trying to force me out of Dodge, because the only way you will get me to leave is if you literally take me out of town, and then there is no guarantee that I won't come right back." She said as she continued to brush her hair.

"Dammit Woman!" He said angrily.

"Now you listen here, Mister, you may be able to bully everyone else in Dodge, but I'm not buying it." Kitty said standing up and staring at Matt. "I love you, Matt, but you cannot order me about like a child." She moved over towards him and stared up into his blue eyes. Matt knew that he had lost the battle. She wasn't gonna give him an inch, and he knew he wouldn't be able to bare it without her anyway. Kitty realized that Matt knew the war was over. She wore the soft blue satin robe he had bought her for her last birthday. He gently moved the edged from her shoulders and realized that she was naked beneath it. Leaving it on the edge of her shoulders, he gazed down at her naked breast and belly and then further down to the part of her he enjoyed immensely. While Matt's eyes took in the creamy coloring of her skin, his hands paid gentle attention to her breast, and hers began to undo his britches. Matt smiled as her hands worked quickly and efficiently to relieve him of his britches and long underwear by pushing them over his hips. His eyes remained on her naked form before him.

"God Woman, you are beautiful." He said dipping down to capture her mouth just as her small hand wrapped tightly around his thick manhood. Matt knew he was a gonner, she pushed him back onto her huge bed and climbed up to straddle him. Watching her, he gasped as she allowed the robe to fall down her arms slightly, distracting him for but a moment until she had lowered herself completely onto his manhood. She smiled wickedly at him then began the sensual process of claiming her man.

"Mathew, you gonna go stay in Doc's office tonight?" Festus asked him as he slowly came back to reality.

"Yes. I would appreciate it if you and Newly would stay here and take care of the prisoner tonight. I'm gonna stop at the Long Branch and get Sam to come over to give you a hand just in case there's trouble." Matt said heading for the door.

**TBC**

Epilogue to follow. You should stick around for that.


	28. His Memory Will Not Haunt Me

**Gunsmoke  
**

**The Wrong Man  
**

Chapter 28

This was suppose to be the end, but such is life. I am not yet done.

KR

**Memories of You Will Not Haunt Me**

**TBC**

Epilogue to follow. You should stick around for that.

Matt sat beside Kitty on her bed. Doc had allowed him to bring her back to her room, so that she could be more comfortable. She was groggy as he carried her up the steps of the Long Branch, but she held onto Matt's neck, holding him tightly as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Now he sat down on the bed, and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her back as she moved closer to him, to feel him and feel protected. His strong presence put her at ease. Her presence made him very much aware of how very close he came to losing her.

The sun was high in the sky when the verdict came in. It was an easy decision for the 12 men on the jury. The evidence against Thad was enough to hang him alone, yet Judge Brooker wanted to give him a fair shake. Though most of Dodge felt he didn't deserve it. Judge Brooker spoke with Kitty in her room and with all the information against Thad and the fact that he was bragging about what he had done to the women before he had killed them. He mentioned every one of the but Kitty.

"Thad, you've seemed to have taken great joy in the misery you've given to this town. And yet you have no remorse, no regret. Have you no conscience? Judge Brooker asked him as he stood up facing him.

"Like you said, Judge, I have no regrets or remorse. And as for that little redhead, she was the cause of all of this. I want the good people of Dodge to know that I did all of it because of her."

He said looking at the people in the courtroom. "I think they need to know the truth about the good Marshal and the Lady of the Long Branch."

"That would be irrelevant to this case, Mr. Farren. The only facts that are relevant are those pertaining to this case." Judge Brooker said as he looked at Thad who only smiled wickedly.

"You can tell me it's not relevant, Judge, but it is. That little Redhead is the Marshal's whore. She ain't worth dying over." He said looking back to see Kitty Russell hanging her head in shame. "She takes good care of the Marshal, that's for sure. I watched them two makin' like rabbits in heat." He said as Matt stood up to go after him. The courtroom erupted in slight chaos as Festus and Newly held Matt back. Kitty continued to sit quietly with her head hanging down.

"Mr. Farren, you will keep your crude comments to yourself. Any relationship between the Marshal and his wife, is just that, between them." Brooker said slamming the gavel once more.

"She ain't his wife, she's his whore!" He yelled looking back at her. "I should have killed you first, whore!" He screamed as he attempted to go after her. Two court appointed bailiffs apprehended him before he could even get to Matt, let alone Kitty. "I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU FIRST!" He yelled as they pulled him back into his chair.

Slamming the gavel down, the Judge called for order. "Order! Order! Mr. Farren, I do not need to deliberate sentencing. This court has found you guilty of the murders of nine women in Nebraska and Kansas. You are here by sentenced to hang by the neck until dead. Hanging will take place tomorrow at Nine in the morning." Judge Brooker looks over at Matt Dillong and Kitty. He watched as Matt gently placed his arms around Kitty and she laid her head against his shoulder. He gently held both her hands in her lap in his one big hand. Thinking about them, Judge Brooker had known the two for many years and had known of their relationship just as every other man and woman in Dodge knew about them. And now they knew that the Marshal was not just the man that warmed the pretty redhead's bed, but also her husband. She was not just his woman, she was his wife. As to when they were married, no one really cared. The fact still remained that they _are_ husband and wife.

The bailiffs placed the shackles on Thad and along with Newly and Festus, they escorted him back to the jail.

The morning sun crept through the window in Thad's cell. He lay quietly in his cot, looking at the sun as it filtered into the room. He was smiling to himself. 'Yep, today sure would be a day that Dodge would never forget. They might hang me, but they'll all be there to watch it. She will be there to watch it.' He thought to himself. The deputized men entered the cell and opened the door.

"Where's the good Marshal and his lady fair?" He asked as they opened the cell. One leaned down to shackle his feet while the other one held his rifle on Thad. "I asked you a question, where's the Marshal and Miss Kitty?" Still, there was no answer from the two men. They lead Thad out of the room into the office area. Newly sat at the Marshal's desk and Festus sat on the edge of the table with Doc on a chair nearby. "Well well, if it ain't the three musketeers. Where's the Marshal, I want to look him in the eyes when they hang me." He said as they placed the other set of shackles on his hands.

"The Marshal and his wife are out of town. They ain't gonna be here for your hanging no how." Festus said as the two men begin to lead Thad out of the jail. As they walk him down the streets of Dodge to the far end of town, where it is almost deserted, he watched as the people stepped up to the boardwalk and entered the Mercantile, Del Monico's and any other establishment along the street. They turned their backs on him. He didn't like it. They weren't watching him. They were not going to be part of his games any longer. They had had enough of his games. The edge of town was lonely, no one waited to watch him be hanged. The only people at the hanging would be him, the two bailiffs and the Judge, along with a preacher to give him the last rites.

A lone figure stood at the top of the Gallows and a pine box lay on the ground and Percy Crump's hearse. Percy stood with his head lowered, not making eye contact with Thad. No one was there for the end, but a handful of strangers. 'Kitty wasn't here to see his life snuffed out, she should be here.' Walking up the steps, to the hangman, he glanced about at the few who stood as witnesses to his death, strangers who would tell his story. Looking at the man who placed the rope over his head he saw another stranger. "You give that little redhead a message for me. You tell her that she caused those deaths and they are on her head." He said as the man stepped back and pulled the lever that released the floor from under him. Thad's body fell through the floor and dangled roughly before it came to a gentle swinging motion. The message he had passed to the hangman would go no further. He had no intentions of passing such a message on to the marshal's wife.

Matt pulled Kitty tighter into his arms as they lay in bed in Kitty's room in the Long Branch.

The sun was shining in the room, and they had decided to spend the day doing absolutely nothing but hold each other in bed and relax. No working in the saloon for Kitty and no upholding the law. It was just a day off and no one was allowed to disturb them. They didn't want to know about Thad's death or anything that occurred at the gallows. Today would not be marred by the memory or thoughts of an animal that tried to destroy their lives. The harm he had done to Kitty would take time to heal. And Matt would wait for the rest of his life if it were necessary. Kitty looked up at Matt. "His memory will not haunt our lives, I promise you this." She said as she buried her face in Matt's chest.

**Epilogue**

Kitty entered the Mercantile. Mr. Jonas was at his counter with Liza and Claire finishing their order. The two women turned to see who entered the store. Kitty nodded to them then headed over to the counter which held the bolts of materials. She slowly began going through them searching for something special. Settling on a pale blue bold and a pink bolt. Mr. Jonas smiled as he made his way over to her. "Good morning, Miss Kitty." He smiled. "I mean Mrs. Dillon."

Kitty smiled at him. "It's okay, Mr. Jonas, even after two years, I still have trouble answering to Mrs. Dillon." She said resting her hand on her protruding belly.

"How are you feeling, Kitty?" Liza asked as she came towards her with Claire following behind.

"Like I'm ready to burst." She said as Claire and Liza smile at her. "I'll be glad when this little one decides to enter the world." She said handing Mr. Jonas the two bolts of material. "May I please have about two yards of each, Mr. Jonas?" Kitty suddenly gasped as she grabbed her lower belly as a sharp pain ripped through her lower belly.

"I do believe it's time." Liza said gently taking Kitty's arm. "Claire help me get Kitty to Doc's office. Mr. Jonas you bess run and get the Marshal. I think he's down at the Bank with Mr. Bodkins." She said as she and Claire carefully lead Kitty out of the Mercantile and headed for Doc's office.

A few hours later, Matt sat in a chair beside Kitty's bed holding his tiny daughter, while Kitty held his sons in her arms. "Three babies?" He mumbled. Kitty looked up and smiled at her husband.

"That's what you get for making wait so long to be Mrs. Dillon." She said looking at her sons. "We're gonna need a bigger home." She said looking at Doc who stood on the other side of her. He gently lifted one of the boys from her arms and Kitty breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm gonna need help with these three. Matt, are you listening to me." She asked as she looked over at Matt who was holding his daughters hand and in awe of her. Kitty noticed a single tear falling down his cheek.

"Hey, Little Girl, I'm your pa." He whispered to her. Bringing her closer, he placed a loving kiss on her nose then her forehead. Kitty smiled at her happy little family. Life was complete. She had a man who loved her and would do anything to protect her. And now she had something that was missing in her life, that she would no longer miss, she had her babies now. Mathew James Dillon, James Russell Dillon, and much to Kitty's dismay, Kathleen Elizabeth Dillon. She did not want to name her daughter after her but Matt won that argument. She let him have that one but the next argument would be hers.

The End


	29. Last Of Thad

**Gunsmoke  
**

**The Wrong Man  
****Gunsmoke**

**The Wrong Man**

Chapter 29

This is actually written for all of my writing buddies who wanted a little more meat in their stew. I greatly appreciate all your comments and your reading my work. Now a few of you, and you know who you are, have written stories and have left them unfinished. Hello, what are you waiting for. I am in a need to read some new fanfiction.

KR

**Since You Been Gone**

Matt and Festus rode their steed hard. The Kelker ranch was a good twenty minute hard ride from town, and they had no time to think. The only thing going through Matt's mind was getting there before Kitty ended up like the others. She had warned him that if he didn't open his eyes to what was in front of him, he'd miss the truth and she would end up like Gert.

Kitty fell to the ground on her back with Thad on top of her. Her nose and lip bled from the beating she had just received from Thad after calling him a coward. She knew she was going to die, but she had prayed that she would die with some semblance of dignity. Thad climbed off of her and pulled her to her feet. Grabbing a leather twine from his pocket and he tied her hands together in front of her. She didn't fight him anymore. The fight had been beaten out of her. She had had enough. The Horse still sat beneath the tree waiting for her. Angrily he grabbed her by the hair and the back of the horse and drug her over to the horse. Grabbing her about the waist, he shoved her up onto the horse. She was thankful that there was a blanket on the horse between it's back and her naked parts. Matt's shirt barely covered her naked thighs. Thad looked up at her and gently caressed her naked calf. "I watched you from the window, watched you and the Marshal. The two of you together, making love. My Pa just wanted to be your man, is all. But you killed him, shot him with that rifle hanging over the fireplace in there." He watched as she said nothing, but hung her head, waiting for him to get on with the execution.

"Your Pa wanted what wasn't his. He was just an animal. You have no idea what he put your mother thru, but I'm sure you couldn't care less about her, the woman that gave birth to you, worked seven days a week, to give you everything you could possibly want and you turn your back on her like that. I'm ashamed that I even knew you. Or loved you." She looked up to see Matt and Festus riding towards them. Thad saw them coming towards them and quickly pulled the pistol out so that Matt and Festus could see it. They pulled their horses to a holt a good ten feet from Kitty and Thad.

"I wouldn't come any closer, Marshal, might spook ole' Treasure here." He said petting the horse's mane. "Why don't the two of you get down from your horses nice and easy like." He said turning towards Matt and Festus with the gun in his hand. Matt looked at the gun pointed at Kitty's belly. He didn't have any other way out, so he and Festus carefully dismounted their horses and stood there waiting for the next move.

Matt noticed that Kitty could barely look him or Festus in the eye. He realized that she was bruised and battered once again. "Kitty, you all right?" He asked her, but all she could do is nod yes to him.

"Why she's just fine Marshal. She's just fine!" He said as he grabbed her naked calf.

"Why don't you let her go, Thad. You can take me as your hostage and we'll head out of town. I'll be your prisoner." Matt said pleading with him.

"So you know who I am? Well, I shouldn't be surprised that's why you're the Marshal. So Tell me Marshal, why is it this whore of yours killed my father and got away with it? She should have hung for it." He said angrily.

"Kitty didn't kill your father in cold blood, it was in self-defense. He would have killed her if she hadn't protected herself." He said trying to be calm, but the word whore was a word he would kill Thad for. No one called Kitty that and walked away from him without a few broken bones at least.

"You don't think she's a murderer? My father came looking for me!" He said angrily. "He came looking for me." He said getting angry. "In fact, I think today is a perfect day for a hanging. Don't you, Marshal?"

Thad took his eyes off of Matt for a moment, but it was long enough for Matt to pull his pistol and shoot Thad in the arm. The shot spooked Treasure who bolted out from under Kitty. Festus fired two shots, breaking the rope with his shots. Kitty fell to the ground, first on her feet, spraining her ankles, then onto her derriere and onto her back. She tried desperately to cover her naked body, but she hurt from head to toe. She decided not to move. If anyone saw anything, so be it. As Matt gently leaned down to help her, Thad got up and struck him in the side. Both men fell to the ground as Festus grabbed Kitty about the waist and pulled her to her feet only to have her cry out in pain and fall back against Festus, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently helped her sit on the ground. Matt stood up and grabbed Thad by the shoulder then struck him hard in the gut. Thad fell back on the ground then turned onto his knees. He grabbed a handful of dirt to throw in Matt's eyes, but Matt had seen him grabbing the dirt and turned just as he threw the dirt. He struck out with his fist, catching Matt in the jaw. Matt fell backwards, falling against the tree trunk, then grabbed Thad by the throat, slamming him hard against the tree that he himself had just occupied. His big hands tightened about Thad's throat. "I'll kill you…you bastard!" He yelled slamming Thad harder into the tree trunk. "I'll kill yoooouuu!"

Newly and Doc came riding up to the Kelker farm along with Sam and Nathan Burke in case they had to search for Kitty and Thad. By now, the town had been informed about the things they had found at the old abandoned Butler house at the end of Dodge. The entire town was reeling over the fact that Toby was actually quite normal, with the exception of his need to kill, he wasn't mentally ill. They had come out to help if necessary.

Thad struck Matt in the side, knowing he was already hurting there and Matt fell down onto his back. Thad then grabbed a large rock, getting ready to smash Matt's head in.

Newly pulled his pistol out. "Drop it!" He yelled, Thad looked at him, but ignored him as he smiled. Newly had no choice, he fired, shooting and killing Thad Ferran and ending the terror

Matt got to his feet and rushed to Kitty's side. Gently he pulled her into a sitting position, gently sliding his hand under her knees, he lifted her into his arms. She laid her head against his shoulder and his arms tightened about her back. She felt him let out a long sigh, but it rumbled with uneasiness in his chest as he thought that he had lost his entire world. By the time he got her to the house, he had said he was sorry about a dozen times. She just held on tighter. Matt gently sat her on a chair and went about the cabin, gathering her clothing. Then with gentle and loving hands, he began to dress her as carefully as possible. His big fingers unbuttoned the shirt she had on and slid it over her shoulders, revealing the bruises and scratches on her body. Tenderly he dressed her in her blouse, not bothering with her torn and tattered bustier or her undergarments. Kneeling down in front of her, he started to put her boots on but he noticed the swelling which occurred when she fell off of the horse.

"I can't put your shoes on, Kitty, your ankles are swollen." He said as he looked up at her and saw the tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He said gently touching her cheek. She shook her head no. But he knew she was in pain.

"I can't walk, Matt. I don't think they're broken, but they are sprained." She said wiping the tears from her cheek.

"I'll carry you, where ever you need to go, Kitty." He said gently lifting her into his arms and holding her tightly. Matt then headed out the front door and towards Festus, Doc and the others. Festus mounted his horse. Matt lifted Kitty up onto the horse then quickly climbed up behind her. Thad's body was tied over his horse, Treasure and the posse, the Marshal and his woman headed back into town.

**TBC**

Well, there you are, since he is dead there is no need for a trial, but regardless of that, Matt, in my story, married his lady love and they lived happily ever after. With a baby or two, of course.


End file.
